


[1] Pink Rose

by Lothirielswan



Series: Adventures of Azeroth [1]
Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothirielswan/pseuds/Lothirielswan
Summary: Quest objective: survive. Fleeing a grumpy Warchief in desperate need of anger management, Eona Strider finds herself on the uncharted continent of Pandaria where she meets the mysteriously composed Anduin Wrynn. With a spellbinding voice, cobalt eyes, unknown origins, and a sweaty headband, Anduin is an enticing, well-mannered enigma. In a land of secrets, forbidden love, and dragons, Eona must choose where her allegiances lie.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Eona Strider, Anduin Wrynn/Original Character(s)
Series: Adventures of Azeroth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534160
Comments: 53
Kudos: 21





	1. "Snitches Don't Get Cookies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Take a vacation.

_For AMFox,_

_an inspiration._

_This series would not exist without you!_

~Eona Strider, Orgrimmar~

I am _ not _ a nosy person. Just a very concerned individual. A concerned individual that quietly slipped through the hot, sweltering tunnels of Ragefire Chasm that wove beneath the busy city of Orgrimmar. 

The glow of bubbling magma seared my eyes through my goggles as I snuck through the suffocating caverns. My suspicions arose around my boss, the newly employed Warchief with—just _ slight _—anger management issues: Garrosh Hellscream. I’d known him since my childhood on the desolate wastes of Outland, and Garrosh was my way off that depressing rock. But things had changed…

My back leaned against the sizzling stone. I peeked around the corner at the massive entrance, sealed by two doors lined with metal casings and iron bolts. They inched open, groaning like a hungry beast, while a goblin stood before it with a loaded cart. General Nazgrim was at her side.

The orc general glanced over his shoulder. Pain resonated in the back of my skull and I leaned out of sight.

I had seen a lot in the last sixteen years of my life: raging demons, pools of acid, dragons with a grudge, unbelievable amounts of discrimination towards elves (you’d think I was a walking insult-attracter), mages with an unhealthy addiction to steamy romance novels, babysitters from the seventh circle of hell, cockroach collectors (and eaters), an overprotective grandsmother, and murlocs. The list goes on, but none of it compared to the odd behavior change in Garrosh Hellscream. 

I was not a nosy person. Just a very _ concerned individual_. The doors had stopped screeching, and footsteps echoed along the cavern as the general and the engineer slipped out of sight. And just before they disappeared into the chamber of night, I dove in after them.

~*~

“Let’s take a look, shall we?” 

I squinted as an undead healer shined a bright light in my face. I looked off to the side, squeezing my eyes shut. Everything threatened to overwhelm me. The pain in my side, the swarm of images in my mind, what they meant. 

The slab beneath me was cold. The alchemist lowered the bottle emitting the harsh light, penetrating me with his ocher-glowing eyes instead. “Pupils show adequate reactions. You’re pale enough to pass for one of the Dark Rangers.”

That was a bad sign. My usual complexion was as pink as cotton candy from the Darkmoon Faire._ But after what I just saw...I wouldn't be surprised if all of the blood in my body jumped out and ran away. _

I wanted to get as far away from Orgrimmar as possible, but I didn't have that option with the wound in my side. It was a lingering, painful reminder of what I had discovered. One of my hands went to my copper hair, taking a fistful and tugging as I tried to distract myself. I could hear my teeth grinding against one another. 

“So, on a scale of one to ten...how close to dead am I?” My words came rushed and breathy. 

“I’ve been closer.” He mused. “For such a severe-looking burn, you seem well. I’ll bandage it, prescribe some healing potions, and you may return to your scouting duties.” 

I forced a nod. My job usually gave me a lot of freedom, but right now, I felt trapped. _ Watched _ instead of watching. _ Stars. I had to look. I couldn't just...ignore it like everyone else. I went. I saw. I got my ass kicked. I can't stay here… _

“Tell me: how did you acquire this injury?” The alchemist fiddled with something out of my line of vision on the slab. 

“Uh...I…” I had to think of something fast. “Sorry, it's really hard to...form sentences right now. I...accidentally stepped on a warlock’s imp. It...threw a fireball at me.”

The alchemist stared at me for a long minute. “Nasty business.” 

I nodded vigorously to the point where my head rolled back and forth on the stone slab. “Incredibly.” 

The undead leaned forward, his pasty yellow skin reeking with the smell of death. “How long would you like to keep up this _ charade?” _

My eyes narrowed, and my voice was hoarse, “What are you talking about?” 

The undead alchemist gestured with his hand and I caught the glint of his syringe. “Do you think me an imbecile, Scout Strider?”

“No, sir.” 

“A fool?”

“No! Of course not.” 

His jaw was held together with black leather stitches. “Hellscream’s eyes are upon you, little scout. They are unwavering. I _ know _ what you _ saw_.” 

The thump of my heart quickened in my chest. 

“The soldiers. The forges. The _ weapons_.” His undead eyes didn't blink; they stared with unmatched concentration like the moon witnessing the horrors of the night. “I take credit for some of the mutations residing in those halls.” 

_ I can obviously see where they inherited some of their eerie qualities. _My body felt cold and vulnerable, aware of every soft draft that wandered the cold iron walls of the Hall of the Brave. Somewhere far away, I heard soldiers fighting against lifeless targets, no real threat upon their existence. How lucky they were.

“I...I think I accidentally left the stove on in my house. My cookies—” I started to sit up when his fragile-looking hand curled around my shoulder and forced me back onto the slab. My breath hissed as agony spread through my abdomen. 

“Snitches don't get cookies!” He snapped like some snotty authority figure. “Besides...your death won't be questioned. Not after your actions at Theramore.” 

I gulped. That was another thing I couldn't ignore. Another crime by Garrosh I couldn't just overlook—

The undead raised the syringe above me. I released a shout as I struggled against the undead reaper and his small yet menacing scythe. My hands had wrapped around the alchemist’s, but he was _ dead_. There was no way to inflict pain upon a dead man. I squirmed beneath him, my limbs heating up with the sharp protest of seared flesh. 

I threw him off me. I didn't know how I did it. I didn't have time to think of where the strength came from as I fled down the dark corridors decorated with flickering torchlight. I heard his inhuman gait behind me, his rotting flesh slapping upon the stone floor like he was knocking on the entrance to the Underworld. 

I scrambled down a flight of stairs, past quizzical-looking guards, and out into the typical orange glare of the land mass Durotar. The sun was hot and it was always sweaty, similar to home; I was used to it. 

I barged into the crowd of adventurers standing about the center of the valley. I knew better than to plead for help; I wasn’t Garrosh’s special spy anymore. I was a traitor who fought in defense of Theramore. Garrosh was the only reason I was alive—or used to be. 

The curves of the canyons whistled and weathered tarps flapped between them up above. It tuned out the rasp of my breathing. I glanced behind me, and the undead alchemist was there; his posture impossibly aligned, a deep intelligence in his eyes that could be mistaken for madness. 

_ Wait! They opened up a new portal recently, to a new continent that was discovered. Garrosh was going to send me there to scout it out—that’s my ticket out of here! _

I jogged over the bridge as my insides detested the constant movement. I was on high alert, but my mind was starting to give from the pressure. 

Somehow I planted myself before the portal. The blurry image of some faraway place swayed before my eyes and gave off a soft glow. I looked to the portal master.

“Ma’am? Do you have clearance to enter this area?” The man asked, his head tilting slightly to the side as he assessed me. I stopped short before the portal, digging into the pockets of my long green coat. I was starting to get a headache. 

I turned around with a handful of powder just as the undead alchemist closed in. The yellow dust particles wafted into the air and swarmed around the already dead man. He collapsed before me, and I looked up nonchalantly at the pale portal master. 

I glanced at the portal giving off a soft hum, then back to it's guardian. “Yep. Sure do.” 

I carefully stepped over the corpse—er, I suppose that was a derogatory term for the alchemist, and my dust was a mere paralyzer. 

The portal master gave me a stern look. “And what is your name?” 

_ Oh, what the hell—my family is already the worst scandal of the century. There is no possible way I can make that worse, right? _

I gave him a little nod. “Eona Strider.” 

I was consumed by the light of the portal as I walked forward. _ Onto the next adventure. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello Awesome Adventurers and welcome back to the past! This is so exciting, we're going to have tons of fun with this work!
> 
> Lor'themar Theron: Polite pass.
> 
> Author: We have alcohol. 
> 
> Lor'themar: ...Keep talking. 
> 
> Author: We'll see some of our fan favorites from Azeroth,
> 
> Wrathion: Also Kalec.
> 
> Kalecgos: Not this again.
> 
> Author: And lots of love and laughs! Stay tuned for more, Awesome Adventurers! Love, fortune and glory to you!!


	2. "This Is What I Get for Eating Too Many Doughnuts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Watch pastry intake.

~The Jade Forest~

I hadn't spent a lot of time in this foreign jungle, but I knew some things weren't right. The chatter of crickets and wildlife had gone silent. I saw silhouettes dancing across the mossy hills and through the trees.

I sighed as I rested my back against the dark, damp trunk of a tree. This escape was beginning to backfire on me. I had no clue where I was—everything looked the same. It was alive and lush. I never knew plants could be so green. I could've sworn I was walking on piles of emeralds if the grass wasn't so soft and squishy. 

My hand gently pressed against the burn on my side. I had a few healing potions, but they only quickened mending process. 

I forced myself up and continued my trek. As far as I knew, the Horde and the Alliance had made it to this new continent, and neither were my allies. My plan had probably sped up my impending demise. 

My eyes widened as I kept walking and took cover behind another tree. I peeked out at a small village made of tiny huts. It seemed mostly empty—I had heard sounds of fighting earlier, but some guards remained. My eye twitched a little as a monkey stood guard at the entrance next to an orc. 

_ Of course the island sides with them. Unbelievable. _

I huffed silently. I needed a map, or some source of direction. I had two options: accept my doom in the foreign jungle of an uncharted continent, or face the wrath of angry villagers. 

I was so engulfed by my decision that it took me a few minutes to notice something brushing against my shoulder. I jumped, clamping a hand over my mouth as I face the intruder.

The vine swayed limply from side to side. I heaved a sigh of relief, then my eyes lit up. _ Yes! Use it! _

I tugged on it hesitantly with my fist, and when the rubbery rope held, I hoisted myself up. I gathered the end with me as I climbed up, glancing at the guards as they started to make their rounds along the encampment. 

“HEY!”

I muttered a curse and looked over my shoulder. The orc and the monkey that accompanied him paused as they looked up at me, shielding their eyes from the sun that peeped through the trees. 

Without thinking, I blurted, “Hi.” 

The orc with skin that matched the bright jade of the forest scratched the top of his head. “I thought rogues were supposed to blend in...and they’re usually skinnier.”

A rich delight filled me when I contemplated letting go and falling on him. _ I’m a little more muscular than the average slender, toothpick-thin blood elf. And I eat all the damned doughnuts I want. So what? _

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” I remarked as the cruel desire to accidentally drop a knife below me waned. “I’m busy doing my job right now, shouldn't you be doing the same?”

“I am,” the orc insisted. The monkey beside him roared in agreement. “I’m lookout.”

“Well, you’re doing a fabulous job,” I called down to him. I settled onto one of the branches, hearing it creak slightly beneath me. 

“Thank you! I don't get a lot of recognition for my work—when you’re a scout, you feel so invisible sometimes, you know?”

“I wish,” I muttered. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I looked down at him. “Keep strutting, yeah?”

“You got it—! Oh, and look out for a fugitive on the loose! Her name’s Eona Strider, female blood elf, rogue, green eyes…”

I leaned the rest of my body back on the branch, raising my chin with one hand as I said, “Sounds like a weirdo, I’ll holler if I see anything.” 

The orc gave me a thumbs up from the ground, and the monkey copied his actions. “Keep strutting!” 

My eyebrow rose as the orc attempted to stealthily sneak around the perimeter, tripping on fallen branches as he did so. _ Is that how I look when I'm working? _I shook myself out of my daze, blew my bangs out of my face, and continued my secret operation from above. 

I followed the treeline that slowly warped around the village, peering for any scrolls out in the open. None of the bamboo buildings had a look of importance—it would take forever to search for something useful. And judging by the dull throb in my side, I wasn't looking forward to that. 

I continued navigating from above, half-crawling, half hanging on for dear life as I moved from branch to branch. As I maneuvered to the next branch, I heard a sickening snap. And then my green surroundings blurred as I fell backwards. 

“EEEEEEEEP—!”

_ This is what I get for eating too many doughnuts. _

Something didn't feel right. The ground felt...warmer than I thought? Did it just _ groan_?

I sat up, ignoring the symphony of pain that followed, and yelped as the ground beneath me shifted. I looked down. 

It was a _ human_. Wearing _ Alliance _ colors. 

I bit my lip at his blond hair sprawled across the ground. It was cut short, very youthful and modern. His tunic, once decorated with blue and gold, was now tainted green. Even the headband strapped to his forehead was stained by the jungle. 

I didn't know what to do. Would he attack me? Was _ I _ supposed to fight _ him_? I was a scout; it was one of Garrosh’s final courtesies to give me that position. It wasn't my job to hack people’s heads off—except with words, of course. What was I supposed to do?

Blondie’s blue eyes were wide below me. I froze when I heard the unprofessional stomp of the guard making his rounds. 

“—Now that I think about it...that rogue from earlier matched Eona Strider’s description. What a coincidence, huh?” I heard the guard say to the monkey. 

I searched my pockets above the human. The concern—and curiosity, I realized—were clear on his face as I held up one of my crystals. I hummed a little as my fingers flew up the sides, and the smooth lavender surface began to glow. Then I chucked it over my shoulder. 

The spark of the electrical charge spat in my ears. The orc let out a grunt. Two thumps followed. 

I finally stood, glancing around as I went to retrieve the purple shard. I juggled it in my gloved fingers as currents of electricity ran across the surface. 

I heard someone say something. I spun, feeling a flash of pain as I did so. Blondie was on his feet now, across the small clearing. He was a little shorter than I thought. I couldn't understand a word he said, but his eyes swirled with an intelligence far greater than his youthful appearance. 

_ Ah—different languages. _ I held up a finger, turning back to the crystal. My finger traced a jagged line along the silky curves. 

“Is this working?” I muttered and looked back to him. The sun had pierced the roof of green above us, filling the small clearing with a hazy light.

“Hi.” I didn't know what else to say.

“Hello.” The human’s voice was unsure. It wasn't a rough sound; it was the complete opposite, actually. The syllables were easy to catch and understand. “You’re...you’re not with them?”

I glanced back at the fallen orc on the ground. “Uh...no. Not really. I'm sort of...in between professions right now. You know how that goes.”

I could tell by his expression that he didn't. I continued, “Anyway, um...you wouldn't happen to know the way to civilization, would you?”

Blondie was about to answer. I heard a loud shriek. The back of my head erupted with pain. The orc’s companion, the monkey, leapt through the air with a spear glinting in the sunlight—

The beast was cut down by a stronger stroke of light. The monkey landed a few feet away from me, smoke rising from his chest.

I looked back to the human, with flickers of soft light flitting through his fingers. _ A priest. _

I glanced back at the monkey, then to him. “Angry coworkers...that’s why I left.” 

He laughed. Every sound that escaped his mouth was so refined. “I am also new to this land...perhaps we could explore it together?”

It was a risk. My chances of survival were already slim to none. And this was a _ stranger_. He seemed nice, as far as first impressions went. He hadn't tried to attack me either, that was a welcome sign. Did I dare trust him?

I found myself nodding. “Yes...I mean—I think that would be wise.” 

I walked up to him, realizing that I had one or two inches of height on him, and held out my hand to shake in between us. 

“Eona Strider,” I replied.

When his fingers brushed against mine, my skin erupted in a tingly sensation. It must’ve been from his Light magic. I stiffened as he guided my hand up to his lips, and gently kissed my knuckles. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Lady Eona. I’m Anduin,” He said. _ Oh. That’s a pretty mouthful. When was the last time someone addressed me as “Lady Eona”? You know what, I’m not going to answer that. _

“Just Eona, there’s no need for formalities,” I affirmed, my hand dropping back down to my side. For some reason, Anduin smiled a little when I said this. 

“Alright, which way should we try?” He asked. “I saw Horde troops marching to the east through the jungle.”

I pinched my bottom lip as I glanced over his shoulder. “Hmm...I have a good feeling about the south, maybe we can follow the river and take the scenic route. What do you think?”

Anduin agreed. “Scenic route it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter may look a little familiar c: In the previous writing of this book, I felt like it moved very quick, but now we get to slow down and experience a little more of this story and the characters we meet. I'm very excited c: love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!


	3. "A Really Awkward Trust Exercise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Master eating noodles (someone please hand Prince Anduin a napkin!).

~Zhu’s Watch, Krasarang Wilds~

Anduin and I ran into a merchant’s family, and continued our journey south to a small town named “Zhu’s Watch.” The air was saltier and the ocean sighed somewhere close by. We sat across from one another in the only inn, inhaling the aroma of fresh beer and melting candle wax. 

Anduin leaned close to look at the paper lantern at the center of our table. “Is it odd to say that their candles are so...unique?”

“It’s bizarre,” I agreed, folding my arms on the edge of the dark wooden surface. “It's a different continent, I suppose everything is different here. I’m used to the Horde making everything burst into flames.”

_ Don't get me wrong—the Horde can hold their own in battle, and the goblins have some breathtaking fireworks. My parents loved to burn things—probably why I ended up working for Garrosh. _

Anduin’s lips curved up. 

The innkeeper appeared with two bowls billowing steam. He was one of the pandaren; the fluffy, bear-like race that was native to the island. He placed two bowls of noodles in front of us and bowed. “Please, don't hesitate to leave. Just put your copper in the coffer and go.” 

The innkeeper waddled off, an air of melancholy about him as he stirred a cauldron of soup across the room. Anduin and I exchanged glances, but it was hard to keep eye contact with all the steam. I waved my hand over my bowl of noodles to dismiss the warm layer of mist. 

“Speaking of the Horde...why are you running from them? If you don't mind me asking,” Anduin asked politely as he fanned off his own meal. 

“I’m a scout, and I found out something that I wasn't supposed to know. I already burned the foundation when I defended Theramore against Garrosh’s attack...I don't know if I can ever go back,” I finally realized out loud. I stared solemnly down at my pasta, tracing the damp dunes with my eyes.

“Oh,” Anduin’s hand froze above his bowl. “I apologize, it's not my place to ask.” 

“Don’t be, we’re two strangers stuck on this continent together,” I picked up my chopsticks, giving in to my appetite, “I think it's a good idea to get to know one another better. But can we pretend that the Horde-Alliance feud doesn't exist…? I don't really care for it.”

Anduin’s eyebrow rose. “You don't care about the war…? Careful, those are still hot.”

I waved off his warning as I took some of the steaming noodles in my mouth. Anduin was right, they were scalding, but I had a high tolerance for heat (despite the third-degree burn on my side). I held a hand over my mouth as I chewed. Anduin looked surprised when I swallowed with ease. When my lips parted to speak, a narrow stream of mist wafted out.

“I’ll be alright. And I wouldn't say I don't care about the war, I just think it's pointless—where I was raised, there were more pressing...concerns.”

_ Garrosh was raised on the same planet as me. I really do not understand his new fascination with demolishing the Alliance at all—I didn't expect him to escalate the war. Yes, he's a brilliant military strategist, but why waste his skills on crippling the Alliance? That’s not him—or it _ wasn't_, anyway. Nowadays, I don't know who he is anymore. _

“I wish I could stop the war.” 

When I looked up, there was a glint in Anduin’s eyes. Not a ferocious gleam. It was a spark of hope, like a beacon in a sea of blue. His confession caught me off guard, but I felt...relieved. A little impressed, actually.

“I’d support that,” I was cut off when my hand immediately pressed against my abdomen. I bit back a grimace as pain erupted from my wound.

“You’re in pain.” Anduin rose from his bench and moved swiftly over to my side. His concern surprised me. 

“Just a little—remember when I mentioned I found out something I wasn't supposed to know?” I blinked my eyes a few times as the agony came and went. “I wasn't quick enough...”

I sucked in a sharp breath. Anduin gazed down at me as his hand gripped the table, “Why didn't you tell me this before?”

“I _ just _ met you—and this injury isn't exactly in an easily accessible place,” I hissed, drawing out the syllables of the last word.

“Eona, we’re stuck on this continent together.” Anduin repeated my phrase. “You’re the only person I...please, let me help.”

I didn't have many options. I could play my luck and let my injury heal itself. It might’ve been infected now, which was a cringeworthy thought. I could search for some other healer that I knew even less and hope for mercy. _ Or, _ I could trust him.

“Alright,” I exhaled unevenly. “Time for a really awkward trust exercise.”

My hand fell upon his gripping the table. “Can you...close your eyes? Or look away, or something…?”

Anduin nodded and simply shut his eyes. I glanced back at the innkeeper, insulting the cauldron of soup in the corner. There was no one else in the room. I undid the lower ties to my vest, lifted the hem of my shirt, and gently placed his hand over the scorched flesh. 

“Thank you for doing this,” I murmured.

He nodded. I took in another shaky breath. 

I started to feel warmth (that wasn't from the noodles). It wasn't a searing heat, it was comforting, and sort of...tingly? A wave of reassurance washed over me as Anduin’s fingers started to glow. Then the tingling grew more intense.

Before I could stop it, I burst out laughing. Anduin’s eyes snapped open, and I heard the innkeeper mutter, “No happy sounds! Happiness is not allowed here.”

I covered my mouth with both hands. “Sorry. That kind of tickles.”

Anduin’s head tilted to the side. “It does—? _ Oh_,” 

Anduin shielded his eyes and removed his hand from my exposed skin. I was shocked to see how faded the injury looked. My skin had mended itself, and my complexion was already returning to it's unnatural pink tint. 

I smoothed the fabric and tied the laces. “Alright, the reign of terror is over. You can open your eyes.”

Anduin slipped back into his seat across from me. “How do you feel?”

“A little hungry. So normal,” I shrugged, picking up my chopsticks. “Thank you, Anduin.” 

“Of course. Thank _you_ for sparing my life in the jungle.”

We started to enjoy our noodles. My abdomen had ceased to erupt in agony. Every now and then, I would peek at Anduin when he was eating. It was humorous to watch; he tried to be so proper as he ate, and the noodles slithered away from him back into his bowl. 

“You’re proficient with the Light,” I said, once again veiling the lower half of my face with my hand. “Does it feel...odd? When you do that?”

“No—well, sometimes,” Anduin paused. “Sometimes I can feel the pain of the person I am healing.”

I was dumbfounded to hear this. “I never knew priests experienced that.”

When I glanced up at Anduin, I stifled a giggle. His struggle with pasta continued as his head tilted to the side, trying to take in the long, slippery strands. Eventually he gave up and set the chopsticks down with a pout. Anduin cleared his throat before he spoke again, “I think my father was disappointed when I chose this way of life...but it was my choice. I wish he would respect that.”

“I decided to leave home two years ago.” I poked at the contents of my bowl. “That was my choice. I don't think my mother will ever forgive me for doing that.”

I looked back up at Anduin. A single noodle strand dangled from his mouth. He sucked it in with a small slurp. I couldn't help but laugh as his cheeks turned redder than my hair. 

“My apologies. How did we get onto this depressing subject?” Anduin mumbled as he reluctantly wiped his chin with the end of his sleeve.

“Maybe it's the depressed innkeeper,” I wondered out loud, hearing some sort of faint insult from the shuddering cauldron in the corner. “Or it could be us.” 

“It’s probably me,” Anduin’s hand propped up his jaw.

“Rough childhood?” I smirked. 

“Abducted by a dragon.” He replied.

I wiggled my eyebrows. “Raised by one.”

I wasn't supposed to laugh, but I did, and so did he. The sound was so loud and joyous that the innkeeper returned to our table, “Do you have to be so chippery? Burden your someone else with your bliss!”

~*~

The innkeeper, which we had learned was named Rude Sho, had reached his limit on enjoyment, and we were forced outdoors. Anduin spoke with a pandaren woman near the entrance to the inn as I stood along the outskirts of the village. 

The overgrowth that leered from beyond was a dark, richer green that seemed to match Rude Sho’s personality. I listened to the crickets and fireflies, a constant hum that mixed with the sound of the coastline nearby. 

_ What will happen to this land when the Alliance and the Horde reach it? What will happen if Garrosh finds it and uses those… _

I shoved my gloved hands into the pockets of my green coat. It was easier not to think about Garrosh and his little shop of horrors when Anduin was around. But the Warchief lurked in the back of my mind, forever present, forever _ watching_.

_ Hellscream’s eyes are upon you. _

“I spoke with Mei,” Anduin’s voice snapped me back to reality. He appeared at my side, holding a rolled-up scroll.

A soft breeze had picked up. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I turned to him. “What did you find?” 

“There’s this temple to the west—The Temple of the Red Crane,” Anduin unrolled the parchment and revealed a map of the area. I studied the curves and landmarks in ink.

“I would love to visit. There’s a courtier leaving soon that is headed there, I was thinking of joining him,” Anduin’s voice trailed off. 

“Sounds interesting. Do you mind if I tag along?” When I asked, my tone was soft. 

Anduin perked up like my response had breathed life into him. He straightened his posture, replying in a prim, diplomatic voice, “I would be honored if you came.”

I bit down on my lip. _ He is so reserved sometimes. Is that healthy? _I decided not to say anything about it; I simply nodded and looked back towards the dark line of trees. Just the slightest tremor of pain resonated in the back of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think this chapter has been the most fun to write so far XD
> 
> Varian: I have a sudden hankering for noodles. 
> 
> Anduin: This is why I fled to another continent. 
> 
> Varian: I like the girl. Redheads are nice—you could use her spunk, and her stomach. 
> 
> Anduin: Thank you, Father. Please go away. 
> 
> Genn: I don't like her. She stinks. 
> 
> Garrosh: YOU STINK!!
> 
> Illidan: ...
> 
> Illidan: I regret nothing in my choice to leave this planet.
> 
> Author: Hmm, I wonder if I should make some kind of Warcraft-chatroom story...
> 
> Arthas: Then why would people read the author's notes?
> 
> Author: I don't know...for the noodles?
> 
> Illidan: And to casually give Menethil the middle sword—has anyone seen Khadgar? I must speak with him. 
> 
> Author: Well, that's all the chapters I have for now. I'll post soon, love, fortune and glory to you!!


	4. "Sounds Meownificent"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Find out if temples make noodles.

~Temple of the Red Crane~

It was a peculiar place. Hidden in the depths of the wilds, a ruby among emeralds. The rooftops of the Temple of the Red Crane were magnificently shaped and intricately designed. Anduin and I spent a few minutes staring at its splendor. 

“I’ve never seen a structure so ancient,” Anduin murmured.

I glanced over at Anduin in his awed state. “You haven't traveled very much, have you?”

It wasn't meant to be a rude comment; simply an observation. Another clandestine detail that made up the mystery of my companion.

“Ah...no, I’m afraid not,” He answered sheepishly. “You could say I was raised in a very..._restraining _ environment.” 

_ So that's why he's so reserved. _ It was like a curtain of composure caged Anduin. A few times, I had peeked inside, like when we spoke at Rude Sho’s. But Anduin was still sealed like an unopened letter. It was ironic, in a way; a secretive priest and a bold rogue. 

“This must be...a lot,” I looked back at the intimidating relic that stood from the ground. 

Anduin didn't respond. He simply nodded.

A pandaren made his way across the grounds to greet us. He was kinder than Rude Sho, offering us a tour and details of the temple. His expression was cheerful, yet tranquil, and his voice was steady like the flow of a river. 

“We have heard of outsiders coming to our land—this is an exciting time for Pandaria! We welcome you, and hope that you will join us on our journey for knowledge and serenity,” The pandaren bowed politely.

_ Hmm. I hope that journey includes more noodles. _

We smiled, and followed the pandaren around the temple. Anduin was entranced by the assortment of scrolls and the lessons taught by the masters of the sanctuary. I couldn't find solace in the serene surroundings. 

_ This reminds me too much of Wyrmrest Temple. _ I shivered when I made the connection. _ I won't be sleeping tonight. _

“I am impressed. We heard that the outsiders were violent and disrespectful to our ways,” The pandaren hummed as he concluded our tour. Other students roaming the wide, circular rooms bowed or stared curiously as we passed.

“Well, you haven't seen me hungry yet.” I replied. 

The pandaren’s laugh was warm, even as it echoed off the cold stone walls of the temple. “Humor! It requires wisdom and comfort. I hope it serves you well.”

Our tour guide paused beneath one of the torches latched onto the wall. Light and shadow danced across his face. “You are a long way from home, travelers.”

~*~

I spent the rest of the sunlit hours of the day with Anduin in the dim rooms. I forced myself to listen to the ancient tales. It was my secret objective to avoid thinking about certain topics. I tried not to think about the secret language Garrosh and I had made through simple gestures. I pushed away memories of when I mentioned places I wanted to visit, and Garrosh ordered me on scouting missions to those lands shortly after. I couldn't contain my cringe when I thought of the one time I got sick, and Garrosh carried me back and forth across Orgrimmar (and the guilt I felt when he got really sick afterwards). 

Eventually the scholars around us stood from the cold floor. The class had ended. I hadn't caught a single word. 

I looked over at Anduin, who was still sitting beside me. I shifted from sitting on my calves and said to him, “Wow, enlightenment feels more sore than I thought.” 

Anduin’s face cracked into a sheepish smile. He smiled and rose without difficulty. He must’ve been used to being locked in stiff positions.

Anduin offered me his hand. “Headaches, too.”

When I stood and we were eye level, I began to notice the dark circles beginning to resonate beneath Anduin’s blue eyes. Much had dwelled over the past few days. He did not seem very content, even after the lecture.

Our tour guide reappeared, greeting us with a respectful bow. Two rolls of green fabric were rolled up beneath his arm. 

“Master Shang is a wise one. We have prepared your sleeping quarters,” The pandaren replied. 

I didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified. I welcomed sleep, but I dreaded the nightmares that awaited me. 

We followed our guide in silence. There were a few turns. Most of the rooms were wide and lofty. Watchful eyes observed from afar, but I was too exhausted to care.

The pandaren stopped down a hallway full of doors, opening a random one at the end. “Your room.” 

My eyes widened a little as he handed us the sleeping mats, then plodded down the hallway. Anduin and I peeked into the singular room. The room was simple; two cots, a table that housed a lantern and incense, and a round window looking out at the lush green wilds. 

Anduin and I exchanged a look.

“I promise I don't snore,” I said. 

Anduin snorted and walked in. He looked very out of place; so reserved and formal in a room so plain and ordinary. It made me wonder a little more about his mysterious origins. I entered after him and the darkness of the room dimmed my vision.

“Eona?” Anduin fingered the lantern at the small, makeshift nightstand made of bamboo. His back was to me.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for coming with me.” He said. 

I nodded, even though he couldn't see. “Yes, of course.”

I didn't know what else to say. We came to a silent agreement as we retired to the opposite sides of the room and settled onto our cots. I emptied out the dangerous contents of my coat pockets and set them on the floor at the end of my makeshift bed. I settled in quicker than Anduin and stared at the dark gray ceiling, warding off sleep.

I heard Anduin’s cot creak across the room. _ Is he truly happy I joined him? He’d probably have the room to himself if we separated at Zhu’s Watch. _

More creaking. I glanced over. The room was fairly small, and Anduin’s draped form was in plain sight. The walls echoed his uneven breathing.

“You’re tossing and turning a lot over there. Are you all right, Anduin?” My voice made the silence sound deeper. 

In the dark, I saw Anduin’s form shudder. “I-I’m fine.”

I bit the inside of my cheek. “You’re a terrible liar.” 

Anduin rolled over. Not many could discern his puffy red eyes in the dark. I felt a pang of pity throb in my chest.

“It’s alright to feel upset, Anduin—I think it’s common.” I replied. 

Anduin was caught off guard by my response. He sounded hoarse, unlike his usual baritone, “What do you mean?”

“That...fragile feeling. Like you can break into a million pieces. And you feel like nothing can make you feel better, even the tactics that usually work.” 

“How did you—what are you talking about?” his voice wobbled. It was odd to hear it that way—it always sounded so sure, so musical, so relaxing.

I glanced back at him. _ He hasn’t traveled very much. _“I think you might be homesick.” 

Anduin’s murky gray lips dipped down doubtfully. “Pandaria is much more interesting—the people, the sights, the beliefs. I prefer here.”

“I don't think that matters. Even if you were dying to leave, it still corrodes inside you.” I shuddered as I remembered the gut-ripping feeling. “It happens to everyone.”

“But _ how _ did you know?” 

“I told you I left home, remember?” My hair sighed softly as I turned my head to see him. The cot didn't have much support, and I felt like I was sinking into the floor. “I cried—a _ lot_. I felt awful for weeks.”

“I'm sorry.” Anduin’s voice still had a husky trace to it. He sniffled, and in the dark he rubbed at his nose. “How did you stop?” 

“Mmm,” I laid my head back against the sturdy fabric that held me. “I got busy with other things. Lots of distractions. Eventually it didn't bother me as much, but it feels miserable.” 

I thought about Anduin’s willingness to help me. To wipe out the bloodthirsty monkey and heal my wounds. Such compassion...more than anyone else I had ever met, I thought. “If you want to talk about it, I’ll listen. I know it’s torture, and if there’s any way I can help…” 

I looked back at Anduin as I heard another sound across the room. My eyes narrowed. “Are you...laughing?”

_ Has he reached hysteria? _ Anduin shook his head, quieting his snicker. “My apologies, that was horrible timing. Your eyes glow in the dark—it reminds me of a cat.”

I forgot about my gleaming green eyes. Mom used to call me her little nightlight. There was no way to stay up after curfew without her knowing. I tried to blindfold myself like Illidan Stormrage, but that usually ended with a stubbed toe and a row of curses. The luminescent trait didn't help me with my profession of work, nor with fitting in with others.

In a swift motion, I yanked the bedroll over my head.

Anduin laughed. “I can still see it.”

I threw the blanket back, and a wave of cool air caressed my face. I could feel my hair rebelling around me in a hazy mess. “It doesn't really help with the whole sneaky-thing.” 

I caught the glare of Anduin’s teeth as he smiled. “I like it—I think you’re lucky. You could read in the dark if you wanted to.” ******

I laughed at that comment. We turned on our sides so we were lying down, facing one another. I liked talking to Anduin—I never knew what to expect. He was just so...easy to speak to. I was afraid that I might say too much.

“Can I...ask you something?” I curled my arm up, using it as a pillow to prop up my head. I could see Anduin a little better. “You don't have to answer if you don't want to.” 

“Shoot.” It was the first informal word that I heard Anduin use. 

“What do you miss about home? What’s it like…?” I tensed as Anduin stiffened beneath the covers. 

“It's...not ordinary,” Anduin managed, his eyebrows creasing as he sought the right words. “It’s not exotic either, I suppose. It’s near town. The sea isn't too far away, and there’s a forest nearby. My father used to take me there a lot when I was younger.” 

My face scrunched up as I tried to add up the details. A formal setting in the midst of so many diverse locations. I didn't know everything about Azeroth, but I couldn't imagine how that would be possible.

“It was...torture sometimes,” Anduin’s eyes had left my face and stared at something that wasn't present in our small room. “Getting to see everyone else go about their own business, take walks, visit shops and vendors, travel across the world. To have the _ choice _ of what to do…”

“Is that why you left?” I asked. My voice was gentle. He sounded innocent and yearnful. I immediately despised whomever was responsible for Anduin’s captive lifestyle.

“I left for peace—it was meant to be a diplomatic visit,” The twisted look on Anduin’s face claimed it hadn't gone that way.

“Oh.” Was he from a family of traders? Was he a lord’s son? His clothes looked formal enough. Regardless, I felt pity for him. My mom and I had traveled constantly throughout my childhood. She let me pick the destinations a few times. Travel was one of the most fluent parts of my life; it was natural. It was freedom.

“Anduin,” my arm lounged against the edge of the cot as I spoke, “for the rest of our trip, what if you chose where we go to next?”

“No.” His immediate refusal startled me. It wasn't frightening, but it wasn't up for debate. His power over words stunned me.

“Why not?” I pressed.

“Eona, I appreciate the caring gesture, but I do not want to monopolize our trip—I don't want to be in control of everything.” He pleaded. It was amazing how quickly it had become _our_ trip, with very little discussion of it.

I shook my head, hearing my hair rustle softly against the fabric. “That's not what I—”

“_ Please_, Eona,” Anduin leaned up on his elbow, looking over at me. The silhouette of his features started to look tired. “I want us to be equals.”

I sighed. Anduin took his selflessness far. He also mentioned he came here on diplomatic affairs—and he was quite skilled at them. But fair was fair. “Fine. We’ll take turns on choosing destinations. But you get to choose the inns we stay at.”

“As long as you choose all the restaurants.”

“Sounds meownificent.” We reached out and shook on it. 

I pulled the covers closer to me and closed my eyes. I listened to Anduin’s breathing, pleased that it sounded even and relaxed. I silently exhaled and prepared myself to spar with dreams. 

Until I heard Anduin’s cot give out another creak of protest.

I peeked at him with one eye open. Anduin’s form shuddered slightly. He tugged the single sheet up to his chin, and his body continued to shake. 

I rose slowly from my cot. I was careful when distributing my weight, and made a silent ascend to my feet. It took three strides to arrive at Anduin’s side of the room. 

I shrugged off my trench coat, bent down, and carefully laid the extra layer on top of him. I returned to my own cot and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We finally have a blurb set up! Yay! 
> 
> Chromie: Hello Author! I hate to intrude, but...I must ask what your intentions are in this rewrite. 
> 
> Author: You guys are kinda picky with all this timey-wimey-wibbly-wobbly stuff. I'm just rewriting it to add more details, spruce it up a little—give Anduin's headband a bigger spotlight. It deserves it. 
> 
> Chromie: Alright, but the Bronze Dragonflight deeply cautions you on your work. Also, Nozdormu wants another cameo.
> 
> Author: Of course—it's not like I can say no, anyway, he'll probably obliterate me into sand or something.
> 
> Chromie: He's contemplated it a few times, yes. But you're really amusing to us, so Nozdormu wants to keep you!
> 
> Author: ...yay?
> 
> Chromie: Yay! Oh, hello there! I'll see you guys soon...or is it later? Either one! Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!
> 
> ** Kael'thas: MARRY HIM.
> 
> Eona: GO BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD, PLEASE.


	5. "Channel My Inner Predator"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Take care of "it."

The next few days quickly fell into routine. At night, I endured nightmares and saw things I did not want to see. I spent my days outside, familiarizing myself with the grounds, getting to know the other scholars. Anduin would join me on my rounds sometimes; other days he was inside, listening to lectures on pandaren lore. He tried his best to hide his miserable mood from me. Composure huddled about him like a dark cloak, but he was opening up more. Slightly.

I ran into our tour guide on one of my walks. His name was Fang. I found it quite contrasting to his air of knowledge and calm.

“Eona,” When he saw me, he pressed his hands together in a polite bow. I knew to return the gesture, and he changed directions to walk by my side. 

“It’s good to see you, Master Fang.” It really was—I was falling in love with pandaren culture. I related to it more than the haughty, superior-thinking values that my parents were raised in (and I couldn't blame either of them for abandoning those traditions). The ways of the pandaren were an escape, a novel to immerse myself in and forget the world outside of Pandaria. 

“I wanted to humbly ask for your physical expertise,” Master Fang always seemed to choose the right words naturally, spoken with an ancient tongue.

“Of course—what can I do for you?” I asked.

I followed his gaze as he stared across the grounds, the stone shrines, and into the wilds. The forest was made up of deep, exotic shades of green like the haze of Terokkar Forest. Off in the distance, the rivers that weaved throughout the twisting trees sighed.

“The Temple of the Red Crane was built in the heart of nature. It may seem illogical to some, but much can be learned from the neighboring wilds. It is life, undisturbed. There are many lessons to be recognized...but, unfortunately, this life is beginning to threaten our students.” Master Fang’s furry face creased with worry.

Life beginning to threaten the students… “The wildlife is becoming an issue.”

“Yes.” 

“And you want _ me _ to... _ take care of it_?” My eyebrow rose. I was a scout—I was placed out of harm’s way most of the time, but it wasn't unavoidable.

“Yes, a...wise choice of words.” Master Fang nodded, although it was meant to answer my question. “Hunting is a natural part of life. And...well, in all honesty, Miss Eona, you send off more predatorial vibes than anyone else at this temple.” 

My eyes widened. “I do?” 

“Not in the sense of intimidation,” Master Fang assured me. “More in confidence. You are easily at home with your surroundings. You are a _ hunter_, not prey—”

And yet the reason I was here, on this continent, was because I fled from predators. 

“—and the wilds will be no match for you.” Master Fang spoke with sincere belief. 

I was suddenly very critical of my actions, wondering what specifically about me gave off fumes of hostility. I crossed my arms. Nodded a little. “Alright, I’ll get right on it...showing the jungle who’s boss.”

Master Fang beamed at me and clapped one of his paws on my shoulder. “Excellent. The tigers have been the most defiant. They will not stand a chance…”

Master Fang leaned closer, looking over his shoulder as if for eavesdroppers. His voice was low. “And, perhaps...some of the cranes have also been a little...out of line.”

I glanced back at the Temple of the Red Crane. When my gaze returned to the Master’s face, it was pale. “I suppose the students wouldn't want to know of the..._purge _ of their mascot?”

Master Frang squeezed my shoulder. “They will die with honor. And with the eyeballs of some unlucky students in their bellies.”

My stare must’ve portrayed more than I wanted, because Fang quickly added, “Just a joke! Humor—the greatest gift of communication. Ha ha.” 

I swallowed, relieved that I had my goggles with me. “Right, if you excuse me...I have to go channel my inner predator. Rawr.” 

I started to walk away. When I looked back at Master Fang, his thumbs were up, “Not a chance!”

~*~

Master Fang’s request was actually a blessing. My body felt like a piece of goblin machinery, spatting electrical charges, ready to explode. I needed some way to exert the stress of...everything.

I checked the room that I shared with Anduin first; I didn't know if there were any supplies left behind that I might need for my hunting expedition. I was starting to look forward to my escape, taking out some frustration on the wildlife. What could go wrong?

I heard the soft tap of Anduin’s footfalls behind me, and faced him before he could acknowledge me. “Hi.”

He smiled back. “Hello. What are you up to?” 

“Just a little hunting trip. Getting some fresh air,” I gestured with my pistol and Anduin’s eyebrow rose. 

“Sounds refreshing,” He replied, although his expression didn't seem to agree. 

“Mmm.” I secured my pockets, making sure I had everything I needed. 

“May I join you?” Anduin asked.

I glanced up and it was my turn for one of my eyebrows to curve into a question mark. Anduin had cleaned up his attire since we arrived, and his pale yellow robes were unwrinkled and perfectly set. He looked...proper. Almost inhumanly so. “You want to _ hunt_?”

“My father took me on a few trips. If you don't mind, I don't want to intrude.” 

My face was curious. Anduin sighed, “I never got along well with my father, but I miss him. You said it yourself; to get over this...homesickness, I should keep myself busy.”

That made more sense. I offered him a friendly smile, “I think that's a great idea. Is there anything you want to bring with us?”

We glanced about our skeletal room. Suddenly the urge to get outside was much stronger. 

“I think you’ve got everything,” Anduin concluded. There was a subtle rush in our steps as we left the temple grounds. 

The trees that enclosed around us offered a much more freeing atmosphere than the temple. Birds somewhere above us called out with soft, chime-like chirps. Bugs of exotic colors buzzed about.

I glanced at Anduin, hands free, casually looking about the wilds. I held up my boomstick, “Would you like to use this?” 

Anduin politely shook his head. “No, thank you. I think the Light will suffice.” 

We trudged deeper into the woods. Every now and then, something would growl from the shadows. A river glided up by our side, but the water was motionless. Like glass. 

Again, I tossed a look at my companion. _ Is he always this quiet? _I was starting to think that I was annoying him in some way—his reserved nature was just so...unnatural. Yes, Anduin didn't talk much to begin with, and he was obviously used to being composed. But it just...it didn't feel right. Had I said something wrong? Did I say too much? Was it a race-thing? Did I snore?

I bit down on my lip, staring at the smooth surface of the water. It was composed, unmoving, just like him. _ Stars, this is uncomfortable. Should I confront him? _

I stared at Anduin’s reflection. It looked contorted, almost in pain. I finally came to grips with myself and stopped in my tracks. 

“Anduin—”

I couldn't form the rest of the sentence. A dull throb resonated in the back of my head.

The mere intensity of it made me lean forward. I clutched the searing knot on my skull. Anduin’s hand hesitated just above my shoulder.

“Eona? Are you alright—?”

I stumbled backwards, catching Anduin’s hand as I slipped on the muddy banks. We went crashing into the motionless river, summoning small waves and scattering water droplets. My actions rippled through the calm atmosphere.

I looked back at the grassy trail. The tiger bared its fangs and uttered a low snarl. 

I sat up. The water was shallow here. I yanked on the hilt of my sword as I rose.

I was eye level with the beast. It crouched along the bank, mouth fully open at me with his teeth on display. I held onto one single sword with two clenched fists.

The tiger pawed at the mud and roared. The gust of a gut-wrenching stench filled the air when he did so.

Without thinking, I yelled back. It felt like a natural instinct at the moment. I glared into the eyes of the predator.

To my surprise, the creature stiffened. It wasn't expecting a shouting contest. The tiger saw something that did not please him. A gurgling echoed from his throat. 

The tiger backed away slowly, until it was consumed by the unknown. 

I stayed in that position for a while, gripping the sword in my hand. _ What the hell was that? Was Master Fang right? Do I really emit predatorial vibes? Dammit! I'm turning into my mother! _

Something lightly caressed my shoulder. When my head snapped to the side, I saw Anduin. I was expecting fear in his eyes.

“That was...intense.” There was a hint of astonishment in Anduin’s voice. 

I exhaled. I remembered to breath again. I lowered my sword and returned it to its sheath. 

“Anduin?” My voice was squeaky.

“Yes, Eona?” 

_ What if I do give off predatorial vibes? Is that why Anduin has this...distaste for me? _

“I'm not...intimidating, am I?”

Anduin exploded into laughter. I jumped at the sound. It was more than the polite chuckle at Zhu’s watch. It was a free, relaxing laugh.

“Aside from the last five minutes? No, Eona.” Anduin sounded sincere, but I had my doubts. He stood in front of me now. His blond hair was soaked, all traces of orderliness stripped from our plunge. Somehow, I thought it still looked nice. 

“You’re very...what’s the term? Easy, that works. You are easy to be around—the easiest I’ve ever felt being around anyone.” Anduin spoke differently now, with a lot less of the conformity that he usually had. I tried to hide my wonder as he went on. I didn't want to disrupt him—I was too afraid the professionalism would resurface. 

“You’re far from intimidating, yet you can still stand your ground without offending someone…” Anduin shook his head as he gazed at me. What was that flicker in his eyes? Admiration? 

I wasn't expecting this at all. “You’re not...upset with me?”

Anduin’s eyebrows furrowed. Water droplets trickled across the creases of his forehead as he did so. “No, why in the Light’s name would I be cross with you?”

Inside, I felt relief blossom in my chest. _ I haven't annoyed the only person that I know on this continent. Yet. _ “I just...I got a vibe.” 

“A what?” Anduin wiped away some of the water on his face.

“A vibe—like a feeling. I felt like you were annoyed with me,” I admitted, feel idiotic after he shared his true opinion of me. 

Anduin’s face scrunched up with confusion. I felt the water churn around my ankles, the current a gentle reminder of where we were. _ I didn't realize how reserved he really is. But now I know—I understand him a little more...or I’m trying to, anyway. _

“I’m sorry, I misread some things...am I allowed to say I'm only human?” I said, my apologetic tone turned slightly playful. 

Anduin smirked. “I don't see why not.”

I felt more at ease and smoothed down my wet hair. Breathing came easier now. I didn't exactly extract vengeance on the wildlife, but this was enough...whatever _ this _ was. “I think that's enough hunting for today...if that's the right word.” 

Anduin agreed mutely. His shoulders shook as he started to shiver from his soaked attire. 

We didn't run into any other animals as we trekked back to the temple. We didn't speak, but the silence was no longer uncomfortable. It was understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: *groans* TEN THOUSAND YEAAAAAARRRRRS—
> 
> Illidan: Oh please. Your absence was a few months at most. 
> 
> Author: Missed you too, Illidab. Sorry for such a long silence readers, but classes for this semester are finished, and I received some fantastic news yesterday: I got accepted into the university I wanted!! CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKAS (their mascot is an eagle lol). Besides that awesome new, we have some more Lotheswan-related news: I are expanding!! We are traveling across the cosmos to other new and exciting fandoms! We already have a Marvel fanfic on the way (sneak peaks will be updated today, but I must hear from readers before continuing the novel)! So exciting! We also have a couple Lord of the Rings ideas mulling about, and more! Eona, Zelda, and Selma's stories will still be told nonetheless, but if you're feeling a little adventurous, come on over and join us!!
> 
> Gandalf: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!! Unless you click on the link to the story. 
> 
> Khadgar: You look...you remind me of someone. 
> 
> Author: I hope you have a FANTASTIC day that reaches your levels of awesomeness, Awesome Adventurers! Love, fortune and glory to you!!


	6. "How Many Illidans Do You Know?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Face the terrors of rogues, scouts and thieves.

“No! I refuse to agree with that.”

“Because I'm right?”

“_No_,” I shook my head so hard my hair flew off my shoulders. I scowled at Anduin’s amused expression. “The dwarves are much more friendly towards the environment than the night elves.” 

“How so?” Anduin’s tone still held some of it's formal detachment, but I could pick out emotions in the syllables now.

“The dwarves are descended from the _ earthen_, specifically created for living beneath the surface—I have a scholarly source, my mother was obsessed with the titans,” I explained as Anduin and I left the dining hall side by side. I gestured with my hands as I spoke, “And look at the elves’ history; Queen Azshara invited the Legion to Azeroth—”

“Invited?” Anduin’s eyebrow rose, but his eyes were alight with humor.

“Yes, and she was a terrible host.” I remarked. “There’s Queen Azshara—and there’s Illidan.”

“Stormrage?”

“How many Illidans do you know? Yes, the Betrayer,” I said. “But both had some sort of connection with fel magics—and there’s their relation to the high elves. I don't know, I think dwarves are more friendly to the earth.”

“Fair enough. I didn't think of that,” Anduin replied as we walked down the halls. Our voices echoed, but people didn't stare as much as they used to. We waved and bowed to students we knew as we passed.

“Are you familiar with the dwarves?” I asked, trying to seem nonchalant as I questioned him. I didn't want to put Anduin on the spot, but I was determined to find out more about him.

“I would say so—some are like family to me,” Anduin mused. We were at the entrance now. The sky was darkening and the wilds hid their secrets in shadows. Anduin and I sat on the stone steps as we watched the groundskeeper light the paper lanterns. 

“I visited Ironforge once,” Anduin admitted. When he sat on the steps, he was very poised, like he was posing for a painter. 

“How was it?” I asked. I sat horizontally below him and let my legs stretch out across the step. Anduin leaned his back against the wall, but his stare was locked with mine. 

“They didn't want to let me leave,” Anduin joked, but the way he said it seemed to imply more. 

“Hmm…” I looked out at the red lanterns, tiny scarlet dots against the night. Like stars. Like bloodstains. It was hard to tell which; it was the night, after all.

When I looked up at Anduin, his form was bathed in light from the temple entrance. I stifled a chuckle.

“What is it?” He asked. When Anduin turned towards me, half of his face was claimed by the night, the other by the light. A half moon. 

“Nothing, I just think that priesthood suits you.” I replied as his hair gleamed like sunlight. 

“You do?” Anduin sounded surprised. 

“Yes,” I whispered. My tone was absolute. I didn't know much about priests—the few I had met were mostly draenei. They were wise beyond measure, kind, somewhat punctual. They were solemn, too; they did not share their burdens with anyone. They were enigmas who hid their darkness with purity. 

We gazed out at the grounds. More lanterns were lit, some hanging from tree branches in the shallow parts of the jungle. The wildlife had remained oddly vacant since our hunting trip.

“This place feels so...different sometimes,” Anduin admitted out loud.

I nodded. It was another reason why I was thankful for Anduin; he was some remnant of normality. I loved Pandaria. I’d fallen for its looseness and simple, natural beauty. But there was more to Pandaria than its surface. It was old, and from what I had gathered its history was colorful. Almost like the beauty was a distraction. Like a glittering gem in a cave of shadows. 

“But it's better than home.” I said.

Anduin agreed. “Better than home.” 

Pandaria was _ our _ escape. A haven, some secret paradise stashed away from the outside world. But sometimes...it seemed too good to be true. I had reached that level once in my life. The perfect, single moment. The blissful balance; like when you had reached the highest peak and laid eyes upon the eternal horizon. I also remember after. I remember the fall; that high peak crumbling beneath my feet. I wanted to believe Pandaria was the sunkissed utopia it appeared to be...but it would not last for long. 

“You look so serious.”

“Hmm?” I snapped out of my daze. Anduin leaned forward to stare at me, almost settling into a crouch. I pulled my knees to my chest and he moved down to my step.

“Sorry. Just a lot on my mind,” I pulled my hair back, letting my fingers linger for a moment on my scalp.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Anduin asked. His voice was dripping with politeness, but I thought I identified a hint of sincerity. 

“I don't know. Sometimes...I feel like everything is going to cave in at some random moment. Some sort of disaster will occur and wipe out everything...I sound ridiculous.” I looked down at my arms folded atop my knees. 

“No, you don't.” 

I peeked up at Anduin when he spoke. He held my gaze. We didn't speak of it out loud. If we did, it would start unraveling. 

“I'm sorry. I ruined the mood tonight.” I rested my head on my arms, drowning my sight in darkness. 

“We’re in this together. The good, and the bad,” Anduin said. 

When I focused just on Anduin’s voice, I noted how angelic it sounded. It was light and divine. Sometimes his voice would crack as a harsh reminder of puberty. But even in those moments, his voice just sounded...nice. 

“We’re in this together.” I repeated the term. “Thanks...for not having any judgement towards me. For the rogue thing, and the glow-in-the-dark thing…”

Anduin shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m glad that I'm traveling with someone who doesn’t make quick decisions on others, either.” 

Again, the silence seemed to be filled with something that was already understood, like we were conversing in code. It felt...peaceful. And intimate. 

Eventually Anduin yawned, politely shielding the bottom half of his face with his hand. “My apologies, I think I’ll return to our chambers.”

“Did you just apologize for _ yawning_?” 

Anduin rose from the step and teetered a little in his carefully composed and dreary state. “Some find it terribly insulting—an indication that they’re boring.”

“I think it might actually be a compliment if you called me boring,” I mused, smiling at the thought of the impossibility. 

Anduin stretched, although even that gesture seemed reigned in. “You’re quite the opposite, actually. I think that's a very good compliment.”

“Okay, you’re clearly overcome with exhaustion and not thinking straight.” I rolled my eyes, still grinning. My cheeks felt a little hot, maybe I had caught some illness. 

“Are you coming?”

“In a bit. I’ll hang around here a little.”

“Stay safe.” 

“Mmm.” 

I watched Anduin retreat to the double doors over my shoulder, and turned to see his silhouette stretch across the stairs. It was a daunting sight, contrary to his usual appeal. The doors closed. The golden light was snuffed out. I was alone in my surroundings of red and black. 

_ I've been trying not to interfere with his sleep: humans sleep more than elves. More than the other half, too. _

I forced myself to my feet. I had gotten into the habit of nightly walks around the grounds: it was good practice for observing the shadows, and it was a vain attempt to tire myself. 

The outline of the shrines, simple stone mounds protruding from the earth, seemed to shift before my eyes like people. The trees groaned like someone crying out in pain. The grass whispered death threats.

I stood at the far end of the grounds. The night breathed life into everything: it was a corrupt creator. A manipulator of imagination used against the mind. This was the plight of rogues and scouts and thieves: we did not face foot soldiers of the enemy. We did not risk conjuring our own demise. We were forced to face the horrors of illusion. We walked through nightmares. There was no moment of rest, no feeling of “safe.” It was all adrenaline. And fear. We ignored the instincts of human nature and remained in this permanent state of unease. 

I trudged through the jungle, using my sense of motion and enhanced sight to navigate. I pretended I was on a scouting mission. It was my job. There was an objective to my quest. I wasn't just wandering around blindly through the woods, with my sense of reality and sanity deprived by the lack of sun: I had a purpose. 

_ Shit. _

My feet abruptly stopped, making tracks in the dirt. That was frowned upon: that was sloppy work. I couldn't help it. 

_ Stars—oh Stars. Stars. I've lost it—I’ve completely gone insane. Am I dead? Am I about to die? _

He stood before me. 

He looked the same as he always did—for Azeroth, anyway. The two spiked pauldrons made of two long tusks. His skin was copper-like, similar to the soils of Nagrand, more lively than the red dirt of Hellfire Peninsula. He was tall, muscled, intimidating to many. His eyes always reminded me of two stars paired closely together, with their yellow-gold hue, everwatching like the lights in the sky. They used to be kinder-looking. Smoother, almost. Like yellow wildflowers. 

_ Hellscream’s eyes are upon you. _

“Strider,” Garrosh remarked. 

My head tilted to the side as I stared. Was he a trick of the night? He looked real enough. Wearing the night as a cloak, adorning two stolen stars from the black sky to stare at me. “You’re here.” 

“This isn't like home, is it? The air has..._more _ to it. Not dry. Not dead. Not sickening.” He said. 

There were probably questions I was supposed to ask, but if he was here, that meant I was already dead. I let other details claim my attention. “After everything...I’m shocked you remember that place.” 

“Our home...it’s a cautionary tale. You don't belong here.” He said. 

Breathing was hard. My lungs rejected the air. 

“Neither do you. I don't really know...who you are anymore.” I admitted. Garrosh was the only person I knew from that wasteland. My mother refused to leave. My aunt, whom I had suspected many times was going mad with her dark humor, stayed by her side. One or two others could still be alive. Everyone else was a corpse. 

“It's not as bad as your instincts claim. I miss home so much...I want to _ devour _ it. The entire planet, the decay and the death. It's an unquenchable appetite. There are times when I fear home, more than once, but it's not bad. When I walk across the desolation, knowing I am not alone, there is this sense of...closeness to myself. I feel everything. My blood and my skin and my toes. Almost like...I have been consumed by the fel, energized, glowing in the dark. You can not feel anything else like home.” As Garrosh spoke, my gaze dropped to his side. The small plop of blood drops falling from his axe to the earth seemed louder than it should have. There was a rhythm to the sound, like the tribal music of the trolls but completely different. I didn't like the stain it left on the ground. The blood seemed to spread. Stretching across the earth like a thirsty fog. 

“It's not bad, Strider.” I looked back up at the two beady stars. There was no emotion in them. “Feels just like home.” 

Out in the night, somewhere, I heard someone start screaming. It was really loud. 

Garrosh’s form started to shift. His limbs grew longer, skinnier, paler...his eyes bled into each other, making one solid, unblinking orb. 

A monster had taken Garrosh’s place. 

I flinched when the atrocity burst into flames. Something shook my shoulder. “Miss? _ Miss_! Are you alright? Oh dear…”

I was lead back through the jungle. It took me a minute to recognize the presence beside me: it was one of the lantern lighters. Red and black soldiers danced before my eyes as we moved. 

I squinted at the return of the golden light. Master Fang’s face was suddenly in front of mine. “What happened? The wilds have been empty…”

“It wasn't the sarok: it was the bog creatures lurking near the Cliffs of Despair. Normally they do not venture so far out of their caves…”

“Bring her inside.” 

The images before my eyes arrived in swirls. I saw Anduin next.

“Eona! What happened to her?” 

“Infected by the toxins of cave dwellers. They should wear off, but it is not a..._pleasant _ experience.”

I didn't remember how I got to our room. The cold stone of the wall seared my back as I sunk down to the floor. Anduin’s face appeared before me. 

“What happened to ‘stay safe’?” He remarked. 

It was hard to form words. The terror of the night had not subsided. “A...suggestion?”

Anduin huffed, but he didn't look mad. “How can I help, Eona? I shouldn't have left you—”

I held up a finger, but I wasn't exactly sure why I had raised it. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts. “Just...this isn't your fault. My stupidity. Can you...can you move your face a little to the left? Like this?” 

I reached out, feeling the warmth of his cheeks beneath my fingertips as I guided him to the side. “That's good, that's good. Your face is just...really calming to stare at.”

For some reason, Anduin’s face looked a lot redder now. “Uh...um, thank you.”

I felt my shoulders rise as I inhaled deeply. The blue lakes were so much easier to look at than the pair of beady stars. They looked like an ocean. I wanted to dive in them. There was something cleansing about it. 

Something popped into my head. “I ruined the mood again, didn't I?”

Anduin shook his head, the ocean rippling with waves. “Don't worry about that.” 

Something brushed against my fingers. Anduin held my hand tight.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anduin: Oh joy...the Author is back to terrorize the people I love. What fun. 
> 
> Author: D'awww, you're the cutest c: 
> 
> Wrathion: And she's traveling to other dimensions to seek out her wrath. I fear for life as we know it. 
> 
> Author: So...both of you are still mad about that whole nightmare-chapters thing?
> 
> Wrathion & Anduin: ...
> 
> Wrathion & Anduin: ...
> 
> Wrathion & Anduin: Yes.
> 
> Khadgar: Perhaps we can forget those tales? Just water under the bridge, no reason to continue them—
> 
> Author: I'm still working on your chapter for TAOE :) It's comin' baby :)
> 
> Khadgar: I'm very scared :)
> 
> Author: I started reading George R. R. Martin's works :)
> 
> Khadgar: I need to find a new fandom to hide in :)
> 
> Author: No one can save you now, sweetie :) see you soon, Awesome Adventurers! Love, fortune and glory to you!!


	7. "A Good Day to Ditch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Ditch school, kids.

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. Anduin’s classes started the usual hours. Scrollkeepers continued to wage war against moths and dust. Gardeners spread across the grounds, ridding the shrines of weeds. 

“Are you alright?” 

I looked up. It was Anduin’s break. He plopped down on the steps to the temple next to me, securing some scrolls in his lap. The only time we were separated now was when he attended the teachings of the pandaren. I didn't mind seeing him more. If anything, I was fearful I’d drive him to insanity with my near-constant presence. But he hadn't complained at all. 

I nodded. My spook with Fake Garrosh occured days ago. Tension still lingered in my bones when I gazed out at the emerald wilds, but it wasn't what bothered me. 

“Just a headache.” I said, tentatively raising my hand to the back of my neck. The pain had started this morning, and had only escalated since. I knew it was more than a simple migraine. 

“My apologies,” Anduin said. 

I shot him a warning look. He apologized too much. “I’ll be fine. I'm traveling with the most knowledgeable priest on the continent.”

“Hmm. Is he nice?” 

“Oh, he's a delight. Snores too much.” 

Andy snorted and started to place the scrolls into the knapsack at his side. “So, I was thinking of inviting this charming rogue that I travel with to visit the shore, down south.” 

My eyebrow rose. “Don't you have classes later?” 

“I do.” He confirmed. “And I'm declined to attend.” 

I stopped short and studied Andy closely. I wondered if he was struck with a fever. He looked fine. His hair wasn't as orderly as it used to be; he almost looked daring from a distance. And that damned headband still struggled to contain it. “You’re _ ditching_?” 

“Formally, yes.” 

“Wow. Am I that bad an influence on you?” I grinned at the thought. 

“You don't get all the credit,” Anduin remarked. “My father was incredibly _ untame_.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yes. Some called him an animal.” 

I turned so I was facing him, stretching my legs out on the steps below and resting my elbow on the one above. I was still smirking.

“You don't believe me, do you?” He said.

“...When you say ‘animal,’ you mean like in an ironic way?” I leaned forward slightly, filled with delight when his cheeks burned light pink, similar to my skin tone. 

“I do not. And I’ll have you know, I can be ferocious.” Andy warned. He rose from the steps and stood before me. 

I focused harder on him as the pain in the back of my head felt like dagger strokes. “Do tell.” 

“You have that look on your face again.”

“What look?” 

“When you’re in pain, your nose wrinkles up. Are you ever going to tell me how you got that x-shaped scar on your nose?” 

“I told you. Hydra fangs, nasty business,” I cursed under my breath as the agony throbbed in the back of my skull. My eyes darted around. There was no threat. The jungle was empty. The temple was full of harmless students. Anduin stood before me, without the slightest hint of unease. 

“What brought on this surprise trip to the shore, anyway?” I said, trying to distract myself. 

Andy reclaimed his seat beside me. “Well, remember when we were talking about our favorite races, and you said you liked the naga, and how you visited that marsh all the time when you still lived with your mother…” 

That was one of our late night talks, probably weeks ago, when we were in a state of delirium before sleep took us. I was shocked he remembered. “You remember that?” 

“Of course.” 

I tried to hide a grimace from the needles poking the back of my skull. Andy couldn't be fooled. “If you don't feel well, we can go another day—”

I shook my head. “That's not it.” 

“Then what is it?”

I grew very still. The empty jungle. I misread the sign. 

“I think you’re right,” I murmured. Searing. The pain almost seemed to hiss in my ears, like an assassin’s knife sliding across my throat. “We should leave.” 

I shot up from the stone steps. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. We should leave. Right now.” 

I hated to be forward with him. I could feel the guilt rising in my chest, but the adrenaline was faster. 

He didn't move. Andy was staring at me with a worried look, which mainly consisted of his lips being pressed firmly together. His facial expressions evolved more day by day. 

_ I'm freaking him out. I have to relax, I need to get him out of here. _

“I'm sorry, Andy, I just, I feel...I feel stressed right now, and I think I would feel more relieved if we left.” I said, scrambling for words when I wanted to jump out of my own skin. 

Anduin finally stood, but was untouched by my eagerness to move. “Eona, please tell me, what is bothering you so much—?”

Andy barely got the words out when the ground cracked open. Darkness seeped through the dirt. Screams filled the air. 

My fingers went right to my boomstick as creatures crawled out of the ground. My eyes were wide as I stared down the barrel at them.

“_That _ is.” 

~*~

The sand felt warm beneath me. Anduin and I sat side by side, staring silently at the waves lapping at the beach.

The Temple of the Red Crane was destroyed. The..._things _ from the ground were called the _ Sha_, the dark side of the luminous utopia we had become acquainted with. The Sha thrived off of negative emotions. We dealt with the remnants of the temple together, but the once sacred grounds now spewed waves of despair.

“I think it was me.” Anduin finally said.

I glanced over at him. His emotions were clear to see now. I had never seen him so distraught, so vulnerable. “What?”

“I think I was the one that released the Sha of Despair,” He murmured quietly, tracing the sand absently with his fingers.

“That wasn’t your fault, Anduin.” 

“You said it yourself,” He continued to stare down at the sand. “I was homesick. It was...excruciating. It was me. I _ know _ it was me.” 

I shifted in the sand. The tiny grains were sticking to my clothes and hugging my calves but I didn't care. “It wasn't you. I don't know if you’ve noticed, but I am running from my boss that is in desperate need of anger management. You can't say that it was completely your fault. It's not. There were many people in that temple. You don't know what went on in their heads.” 

Silence crept back in between us. I couldn't bear it, not when his eyes were turning red. 

“Speaking of stuff in people’s heads...remember that headache I mentioned?” I said. 

Anduin wiped at his eyes and nodded. I continued, “I have this...this thing in my head. It's this feeling, and this sense of knowing, sort of. It tells me where to go when I'm lost in the woods, and it tells me when the world is about to crack open and create a miniature apocalypse...It hurts. It was hurting all day. I should’ve asked you to leave earlier...but I did not understand what it meant…”

I looked over at him. His eyes were still red. “I'm sorry. My point is, I'm every ounce responsible for..._what happened _ as you...we’re in this together.”

Anduin was still looking at the ground. “Do you think I'm a coward?” He croaked. 

I changed my position and crouched before him. My head tilted to the side as I tried to search for a glimpse of his true meaning. “I don't think so, no. Why would you believe that?” 

“I’ve cried in front of you twice.” Andy said.

“And you’ve seen me trembling, tucked into a little ball...and, yes, I’ll admit, _ I’m _ the one who snores.” I replied. “But that doesn't make you weak or cowardly. Emotions are a part of life. You’re not supposed to bury them and wait for them to explode like a goblin mine in the ground. You have to be soft to be strong, I suppose.” 

Anduin finally looked up from the sand. Our eyes met. I put a hand on his arm, resting over his knees. “It's okay, you’ll be okay. You can't claim responsibility for every unfortunate event that happens around you.” 

Anduin sucked in a sharp breath. Then he spoke. “How in the Light’s name are you wiser than a temple full of monks?” 

I smirked. “Because I travel with the most knowledgeable priest in all of Pandaria.” 

I rose from the sand. I offered Andy my hand, “Come on, you were right. It's a good day to ditch.”

Something brushed against my fingers. I squeezed Anduin’s hand tight.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, Awesome Adventurers! The story continues! I am actually curious to know if Anduin did have any responsibility in bringing up the Sha at the temple. I forget if we ever find out the true reason in the game or not, idk. Just a theory. 
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: Poor Anduin, feeling homesick. I wonder what that's like. I wouldn't know. Because someone BLEW UP MY HOUSE. 
> 
> Garrosh Hellscream: Don't blame me. Now you can build a new one! A better one! The last one crumbled so easily, and marshes are gross. 
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: GRRRRR
> 
> Kael'thas Sunstrider: Oh, poor Jaina. Your home and people were destroyed by a mana bomb, a quick, painless death. Poor Jaina, the Alliance came to your aid and offered you a home. What a tragedy. 
> 
> Tyrande Whisperwind: . . .
> 
> Tyrande Whisperwind: I'm surrounded by fools. 
> 
> Khadgar: Author, I think now is an opportune time to continue to the next chapter. . .
> 
> Author: Yeah. . .that may be best. Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!


	8. "Making Vendors Cry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Score a good discount (and don't fall in love with your traveling companion).

~Valley of the Four Winds~

I glared him down. “No dice.” 

“Fifty.” 

“Twenty.” 

“Forty-five.” 

“Twenty-one.” 

“Forty-_six_!”

“Thirty.”

“Thirty-five—WAIT!”

“I’ll take it.” I smiled at the pandaren merchant innocently. It was hard to hear his not-so attractive mutterings over the buzz of Halfhill Market. Instead of swords, pots clanged against hot skillets. Instead of battle cries, other shoppers quipped at vendors for affordable prices. Even in the air of busyness, everything was just...calm. Ordinary, almost. 

Anduin was at my side, impressed as the merchant regretfully relinquished over the bag of turnips. As we walked past, other merchants started to give me weary glances. 

“That was amazing,” Andy replied, jutting his chin out at the turnips. “I’ve never seen anyone negotiate like that.” 

I shrugged. “Negotiation isn't always fancy etiquette.”

After an hour shopping with Anduin, one thing had been established: he was skilled at playing good cop, and I was skilled at making vendors cry. 

I scanned the small settlement of civilization. It was like a brown ship among a sea of green. Jaded slopes dotted with yellow wildflowers. Farmers carrying barrels of crops down the earthen roads. The only threat for miles were the huge, angry bunnies that chose underground burrows in the most inconvenient of places. 

“Where did you learn it?” Andy asked.

I looked back to him. We didn't blend in so easily here: I practically looked like a walking turnip, pink skin and all, meanwhile Anduin with his blond hair and lean frame could pass for a walking ray of sunlight. 

“Goblins. I visited some of their camps in the Netherstorm when I was growing up—my mother had a fit when they taught me how to gamble.” I made a face at the memory.

Anduin’s jaw dropped. He stopped walking in the middle of the busy road. “The Netherstorm?”

“Uhuh.”

“As in...as in _ Outland_?” 

I nodded, pulling him out of the way as a pandaren woman passed with three barrels of beer beneath each arm. “Yes, I was born there. Wait, I never told you?” 

“You didn't mention that, no.” Andy seemed awed by the reveal. Outland wasn't that exotic. Many people came and went from the other planet through portals, the most common being the Dark Portal that stood twenty feet high, guarded by stone watchers. It had been that way for years now. 

“It's not that extraordinary,” I said as the road we were on started to dip downwards. The market carried on down the small hill, exploding with the scent of herbs and warm cinnamon and simmering vegetables. 

“It _ is_,” Anduin argued. “You’re from another world.”

_ Unbelievable. My eyes glow in the dark and he doesn't mind. But suddenly I'm from another planet and I become the freak of nature—orcs don’t originate from Azeroth! Neither do draenei! I'm not special—I’m very happy to be rid of that hellhole...too many memories… _

I bit down on my lip. “Does that bother you?”

I was surprised when Andy shook his head. “No, not at all. It's just...well…”

His cheeks turned pink. “You’re fascinating to me.” 

I found myself looking away, my cheeks feeling warm like embers. We continued to wander through the market, and even though everyone stared at us newcomers, I was more aware of Anduin’s gaze than anyone else’s. 

“MY GOODNESS YOU’RE PINK.” 

My head snapped up. I found myself suddenly surrounded by curious pandaren merchants. 

“She’s pink—just like lotus flowers!”

“You have such cute pointy ears—like the bunnies! Just not as ferocious…”

“You’re so skinny!”

The last comment made me blush the most. Most elves were dagger-thin—no, let me rephrase—_all _ elves were dagger-thin and as slender as blades of grass. I was more muscled like my mother, which helped when mining crystals and climbing on scouting missions. 

“Um, thanks...you should see my grandma,” I said, still speechless as they stared like children watching a mage do magic tricks. 

They gasped. “She’s just so pink...like someone left her out in the sun for too long.” 

I politely excused myself and darted towards the nearest escape point in the crowd I found.

“See you later, Pinkie!”

“May your days be long, and your hardships few, Pinkie-san!”

“Please eat a sandwich, Pinkie!”

My face was redder than the wagon of tomatoes I passed on my way back to Andy. He was grinning. “Hi, Pinkie.”

I scowled. He was still grinning stupidly as I dragged him down the road. “Don't look so smug. They’ll probably call you dandelion or something next.” 

“Maybe I’ll get lucky and they’ll name me after Khadgar’s Whiskers.”

“Oh, shut up.”

~*~

After the busy afternoon buying supplies and dodging Pinkie Fans, we settled down on the eternal quilt of green hills. Andy sat beside me, finishing off his lotus root bun as I laid back, watching the sky with it's perfect fluffy clouds and beautiful hues of blue, pink, and violet. 

“So...how long have you been on Azeroth?” Anduin asked, leaning back on his elbows as we locked eyes. 

I folded my hands lazily across my chest, feeling the wildflowers brush against my arms at my every move. “Two years now. Garrosh Hellscream offered me a position as a scout.” 

“Garrosh is from Outland.” Andy recalled, fingering the golden petals of a flower nearby. “Did you know him?” 

I sighed. Under the rays of the sun, everything was bright and warm. It reminded me of the sunny green plains of Nagrand. Then it wasn't so warm. 

“Yes, I did.” I didn't know what else to say. 

Andy must’ve sensed it was a touchy subject. He chose a different subject, “Is that how you knew about being homesick? When you first came here?”

It wasn't much of an improvement in the subject matter, but it was Anduin. I found it hard to be uncomfortable around him. “Yes. At least you didn't have to deal with nosebleeds and judgy relatives...but it got easier. Eventually. I think I made the right decision, coming here.” 

It was the first time I’d ever admitted it out loud. Even with Garrosh hunting me across the world...even after the terrors my relatives could concoct...it was better than the graves that taunted me on Outland. 

“Do you miss Outland?” Anduin asked. 

I felt my chest rise, and fall slowly. “I guess…”

I looked up at the sky. “I miss the colors. There was this blue haziness to the Zangarmarsh...I miss the warm air there. It was like it was hugging you—when it wasn't trying to kill you, anyway. And up in the Netherstorm, the dirt was purple and sandy…”

“That does sound colorful.”

“I ate the dirt once, on a dare. It kind of popped in my mouth, like I was electrocuted by something that goblins made. It was weird...and gross.” 

Anduin laughed. Then his expression became solemn. “You’re lucky. Being able to visit so many places...I feel like I've been surrounded by the same walls all my life.” 

“That's not a bad thing,” I replied. “At least you have some kind of...constant. Something concrete and familiar. You sound like the lucky one.”

“I...suppose so.” Anduin finally gave in to the pull of gravity and laid beside me. His eyes were a deep blue, like gems. They glittered across the few bits of grass and flowers in the distance between us, like the moon slicing through the night sky. 

“We are fully supplied now,” I spoke in a softer voice now. There was no one else around to overhear, the moment just felt...soft. Whispering felt right. “Where do you want to go next?” 

“Where do _ you _ want to go next?” Andy countered.

“I chose Halfhill, it's your turn.” I said, leaning a flower to the side with my finger to match his gaze. 

“I want to go where _ you _ want to go.”

I stared at him dully. “That's not how this works.” 

“Well, you’re the negotiator.” 

I groaned and turned over, my back to him now. “Choose. A. Place.” 

I heard the grass crunch. My heart jolted in my chest when I felt his breath warm against my ear, “And what if I don't?” 

_ We no longer believe in personal space? I'm not complaining—wait, no, that came out wrong, that's not what I meant—wait…! Why am I trying to correct myself in my head? _I huffed and crossed my arms. “Why are you so stubborn all the sudden?”

“Don’t know. Maybe you’re a bad influence on me.” 

I acted quick—in a blur of movement that required little thought and all instinct, _ I _ was the one hovering over _ him_. Andy’s eyes were wide as he stared up at me.

“What? You said ‘on me.’ ” I defended.

“I-I didn't mean like this,” His breath was released in a hiss as a crimson veil flew over his face. It was happening more and more often now—could priests catch colds? 

“You’re the one that likes to be grammatically correct; you didn't specify,” I remarked. I still felt that jolt in my chest. We were inches apart, yet my skin tingled from the closeness. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Everyone claimed elves were the most fair and stunning race...they obviously hadn't met Anduin.

One of my bangs slipped down and brushed against the side of Andy’s face. He grew very still; his lips were pressed together like he was holding his breath.

_ Stars, I'm making him uncomfortable. _“Sorry,” I muttered as I pulled myself up. 

I returned to the grass, slowly removing my legs from near Anduin as he sat up. There was still this...intensity in the air, seeming to linger as the silence stretched on. 

I bit down on my lip. “I didn't mean to—”

“There’s no need to—” We stopped and looked at each other. Then we looked away. 

“...How does the Temple of the White Tiger sound?” Anduin’s voice sounded scratchier when he spoke. He excused himself as he cleared his throat afterwards. 

I nodded. “Sounds...peachy.”

I stole a glance at him, only to find Andy peeking at me. We both turned in opposite directions. 

“Eona?” 

“Yes?” My hand went to my throat as my voice went up a higher pitch than normal.

“Do you think we’ll survive long enough to get there?”

I thought about it. “I think there’s hope for us...maybe the bunnies will get us first.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Awesome Adventurers! God I've been waiting to do the "Pinkie" scene forever XD there's more to the origins of that scene, but I have something fun for you guys!!
> 
> Khadgar: *gasp* I get to make a cameo???
> 
> Author: Err...sure...you wanna be a plant?
> 
> Khadgar: ...That's all?
> 
> Author: Thankfully, no. I love easter eggs, and I love having fun with readers even more! In this chapter, we mention "lotus root buns." This was actually deemed Anduin's favorite food in a Warcraft novel. The first person to guess the name of that novel correct gets to choose to unlock a spoiler (now when I say "spoiler," please don't be discouraged. This could be a juicy drama-type secret, or even something from the past), or a deleted scene! Whatever the winner unlocks will be available to everyone, and if the lucky winner happens to be a writer, I'll come on over and take a look at your cool works (and you guys know I love to leave kudos and comments and goodies and all that jazz).
> 
> Khadgar: Oh, I do have a knack for trivia.
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: Step aside, old man. I've lived for centuries. I invented the art of intelligence.
> 
> Author: But wait, there's more!! The mages of Dalaran have unlocked a hint for you: the Warcraft novel you are seeking was written by Christie Golden! Good luck!!
> 
> Kael'thas Sunstrider: Oh, not that wench. I'm still recovering from "Arthas: Rise of the Lich King." Such a disgrace!
> 
> Author: That was a...passionate critique. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!


	9. "We all Scream for HELLSCREAM!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Confront your old boss.

~The Temple of the White Tiger~

_ The trip here took forever. I feel like months have passed by on our journey north. _

The exhaustion of travel didn't seize it's chance to sink in. Anduin and I looked around the great, circular dome of the Temple of the White Tiger. The cold stone contained the cool air from outside without the frigid wind, and the sweet scent of cherry blossoms lingered. 

“How old do you think this place is?” Even when Anduin whispered, the dull murmur echoed off the gray-green stone. 

“Old. But it hasn't eroded much,” I mused. I continued walking with Anduin across the wide open room. At one end sat _ Xuen_—the ghostly cat-like figure that watched us curiously. 

When we reached him, I raised a hesitant hand to the massive celestial. “Hi.” 

I heard something similar to purring. It sounded more like thunder, vibrating through my bones. I took that as a good sign. 

“Xuen,” Anduin greeted the celestial being. “We have traveled far to stand before you. Truly, you have a majestic home.” 

The awe in Andy’s voice was sincere. I spoke next, “We would like to enter the Vale.”

_ Andy said this Vale-place was opening—to be honest, I thought he was talking about food at the time, but I still think it's interesting, so I'm going along with it. _

A pandaren monk appeared from the shadows along the walls. I couldn't decide if his gray fur was from age or dust. “You may enter, but first, you must pass the trial.”

Andy and I exchanged a look. This was new knowledge. 

The monk paused and gazed at the ghostly tiger, as if the being were speaking. Then he bowed his head and looked at us, “Xuen has permitted you to take your trial together.” 

“We thank him for the privilege,” Anduin bowed his head with respect.

“That sounds great—really looking forward to it. Um...what kind of trials are they, exactly…?” I asked. I wasn't a poet with words like Anduin. 

“Nothing to fear,” The monk glanced down at the hilts of my swords, jutting out from my coat. “you have come prepared.”

“Haven't heard that one before,” I muttered. Andy raised his eyebrow at me, but I didn't say more. I felt a familiar pain in the back of my skull. I started retreating backward, to the center of the room. 

Anduin had adorned a look that was grim yet determined as he gripped his staff. 

I glanced over at him. “You look worried.” 

Andy looked down at his staff. “My father fought in an arena for a time...this was always his expertise.” 

I shrugged. “We’ve made it this far—I think he’d be proud of you.” 

He started to nod. Then his face twisted into a horrified expression. “Eona—!”

I spun on my heel and faced our opponent. 

“Oh, come on!” I snapped as Garrosh Hellscream barreled towards me, swinging Gorehowl high. The axe shrieked as it cut through the air. 

“We all scream for HELLSCREAM!” Garrosh’s voice echoed across the chamber. 

_ Only me and my stupidly huge appetite could make this up! Stars! _

I shook off the daze of emotions and memories that threatened to cloud my focus. Against every fiber of my being, I ran up to meet him. 

Gorehowl swooped down, screaming—

I slid between his legs and niched one of them with my blades. The air whooshed by in my ears. I slowed my altitude by jamming my fingers into the crevices of the stone. My boots came to a stop, and I remained crouched in a catlike position. 

Garrosh was still turning. I had a good few seconds to study him—it couldn't have been the real Garrosh, ordering my capture (and my death, but I didn't want to think about that) continents away on Kalimdor. This Garrosh had a gray tint to his skin. A curling mist rolled off of him in waves, like hovering storm clouds. 

_ “We will see how these outsiders deal with the turmoil of the spirit.” _ A deep voice filled the cavern. The sting of Xuen’s gaze burned into my back.

_ Turmoil of the spirit? _ I hoped Garrosh would be the only ghost I saw. I could barely deal with him—but the others… 

I sprang up on the balls of my feet to meet my foe, my ever-looming shadow that would probably never leave. Fake-Garrosh fought like the real one; he was a force of nature. With every blow, air rippled out and wailed. When we crossed blades, the collision sent vibrations through the metal like earthquakes. His eyes were the worst. Even with their new gray tint, they still seared more than any open flame. 

I expected my arms to ache from each blow, but instead, I just felt...warm. Tingly too.

_ Anduin—? _

I managed a risky glance over at him. His hands gave off a radiance so bright it made spots dance before my eyes. I blinked away the darkness and focused my will on the immovable tower of gray. I cringed as I watched my sword plunge through his gray chest. 

The figment of Garrosh stared deep into my eyes. My sword was in too deep—I was too close. 

Fake-Garrosh blurred before me. It took me a moment to feel the hot river of tears falling down my cheeks. 

_ It's not fair! You fought the Legion—you kicked the Scourge’s ass! You were one of the holiest people I knew, even more honorable than Anduin...how did it come to this? Why did you do this? _

I finally yanked out my sword and stumbled away. It was stupid to cry. Garrosh wanted me dead. Nothing in the past could change that. _ That _ Garrosh was gone…

The gray fog coming off of fake-Garrosh grew. It morphed and twisted. A new, towering figure stood in his place. 

Varian Wrynn. King of the Alliance. 

The tall king turned and stared at Anduin. “My _ son_.” 

The tears from before stopped. I blinked just to make sure, wondering if I had hallucinated the two words. 

“Son?” I looked over at Anduin. 

I read the confirmation off his face. It was true. 

_ No way! Andy’s too cute and nice to be Varian’s son—wait, cute? Where did I get “cute” from? _

“I'm sorry,” Anduin croaked, then cleared his throat. His eyes never strayed from fake-King Varian. “I should’ve told you, Eona...”

I was already running towards the gray opponent, throwing myself at the king of the Alliance. 

“You know—ack!—this does explain a few things,” I choked out the words through gritted teeth as I fended fake-Varian off with both swords. 

“You’re not mad?” I thought I heard a hint of hope in Anduin’s voice. 

“Oh, I am!” I remarked, stamping my foot down on fake-Varian’s foot. He jumped briefly, holding the hurt limb as I advanced, “I'm mad at myself! I’ve been on this damn planet for _ two years _ and I'm _ still _ behind with the times! This is the Arthas Menethil incident all over again!” 

I yelped as fake-Varian stooped to my level and aimed his sword at my foot. I wobbled, and started to tip over—

A warm breeze settled over me. The air rushed by, and suddenly I was in Anduin’s arms. His blue eyes bore into my soul. 

“Woah—!” I started to dip back down to the ground. My feet hit the ground first and I righted myself. 

_ The only way Andy can pick me up is with his leap of faith spell. I know I should be embarrassed, but to be honest...his build is pretty thin and lanky. _

I cleared my throat and fixed my hair. Andy’s face was red, and he was staring at the ground. The gray version of Varian melted away into nothingness.

_ “The trials are complete. Tonight, Pandaria will celebrate the opening of the Vale.” _ The androgynous voice announced throughout the chamber. 

Fake-Varian had fully dissolved into gray specs, like ash or ruined snow that spread across the temple. It had an old, mothball-type smell to it. I squinted through the gray mess at Anduin. 

_ How could he not tell me? This is Garrosh all over again! I thought I knew him—and now I just feel lost. _ Do _ I know him? _

I hadn't realized it until now, but I was shaking. Seeing Garrosh had sent me into a fight-or-flight mode, and it hadn't worn off. It lingered like an infection in a wound. The trial was a brisk reminder to the harsh reality I had been ignoring. 

“Eona.” 

I looked up. The gray specs had settled, mostly. They hugged the ground like a thick mist. Anduin was still a few feet away. He was still adorned in his yellow tunic, which struck me as very diplomatic. The bright color clashed with the dull cloud at our feet. 

“I am truly sorry. It was wrong of me to keep this from you. I just…” Anduin hesitated. “I didn't know how to tell you.” 

I glanced down. I didn't have any cuts or bruises. Besides the embrace of adrenaline, I was physically well. His magic had healed all the wounds, leaving behind their comforting warmth. Anything with the same effect only reminded me of Andy now. 

_ I really like him, _ I allowed myself to admit it in my head. _ And...he’s Varian I-hate-Horde-grr Wrynn’s son! _

Everything in my mind swirled around. It felt like my thoughts were clouded by the same gray specs that gathered near the ground. It was too much. 

I spared him one last glance. “I need a minute.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Illidan Stormrage kills the Author*
> 
> Khadgar: AUTHOR!! NO!! Who's going to laugh at my fun puns now? :c
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: Enough! The Author was too consumed by something called a "personal life." Weakling. She was taking too long. I'm taking over this novel.
> 
> Chromie: Mr. Illidan sir...are you sure you are, um...fit, to write this novel?
> 
> Illidan: Positive. I've written a novel before.
> 
> Malfurion Stormrage: You mean that three-hundred page rant on how the Emerald Dream—and I quote—"sucks"? 
> 
> Illidan: Yes. And that was eloquently worded. The rest of you are unprepared for the role of "Author." There is pain. Blood. Sacrifice.
> 
> Sylvanas Windrunner: It's true. The Author had a ledger nearly as crimson as mine. 
> 
> Khadgar: DOES ANYONE CARE THAT THE AUTHOR IS DEAD???
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: Hey! I lost my house! If anyone is writing this book, it's ME! I am Queen Bookworm!
> 
> Arthas Menethil: She really is. 
> 
> Illidan: Then I challenge you, Jaina...whoever wins, shall become the next Author. 
> 
> Khadgar: Oh dear...love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers?


	10. "Pyromaniacs at Their Finest"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Recover from dance fever (we're talking to you, Khadgar).

That minute lasted hours. I spent the entire day debating, pacing, and frightening the natives with my behavior. Thankfully, they weren't too concerned; the pandaren were busy decorating the icy temple grounds for the celebration tonight. I should’ve offered my aid for the preparations, but I was too preoccupied. 

At the end of my musings, I finally came to two conclusions. 

One: whether I liked it or not, Garrosh was doing awful things, and that knowledge endangered me. I couldn't run from him forever, and I knew I couldn't keep quiet about what was going on. He would hunt me to the ends of Azeroth, and in the end, he would probably kill me. 

Two: I think I'm falling in love with Anduin Wrynn. That was probably just as dangerous as conclusion one (especially after meeting the replica of his father). I didn't know if I could trust him, but I knew that I couldn't stay away from him, either. 

Eventually night came, and the temple had a new atmosphere of excitement and liveliness. The temple held no resemblance to the battleground it was hours earlier; Lanterns in bright, warm colors hung from the walls. Music I had never heard before played, using instruments I couldn't identify. The center of the room became a pavilion for dancing. 

I darted through the room, searching for yellow fabric with a dash of blue. People still stared when I passed. I was foreign, but I didn't dress like it: I wore a kimono of yellow silk and floral patterns that ended near my knees. It felt odd to show this much skin, but I preferred a shorter length; I moved more freely in this than the dresses that dragged along the floor, gathering snow and mud. 

_ Come on, where is that dork? _

As I slipped through the crowd, the sterile scent of beer filled the air. I listened to the voices, the laughter, trying to pick out one I recognized—

“Eon?” 

Pain stabbed at the back of my skull. I spun around. A crooked smile spread across Andy’s face. 

He gestured between us. “We match.” 

My eyes widened. I hadn't picked the yellow on purpose; it was an unconscious decision. Anduin cleared his throat, “I deeply apologize for my behavior, earlier—”

I waved him off in the middle of his speech. “Everyone has secrets, Andy. It was best for your safety, anyway.”

That was too true. During my hours of debate, I remembered what little I told him of my own awful heritage—in my defense, keeping that information secret was also for his safety. 

His jaw set. “My safety was never at risk when I was with you.” 

Another song started. I spared a glance across the room, watching as pandaren musicians played their peculiar-looking instruments. When my gaze returned to Anduin, he was offering me his hand. 

“Would you like to dance?” He asked.

I bit my lip and eyed the dance floor. “I don't know this one.” 

“Neither do I.” 

I looked back at him. My fingers seemed to reach out on their own and clasp his. The warm, tingly sensation returned, shivering across my skin. I followed him to the center of the room. 

I could feel all eyes in the room shift to us. I was more worried about the person in front of me. Anduin lifted our entwined hands up. I tried not to inhale too loudly when his other found the small of my back. 

Andy was leading, but I hardly felt anything. There was no tugging or toe-stomping; just gliding across the floor like it was as smooth as glass. 

“Did they teach you this in prince-school?” I muttered. There wasn't anyone near us, but I felt compelled to keep my voice low. 

“Yes—right after standing still for hours as someone painted my portrait,” Humor danced in Andy’s eyes. 

“Wow. That must’ve been terrible—you’ve had such a hard life.” 

“It's been an endless battle.” 

We keep swaying back and forth. It was nice, being this close to him. Andy was always so reserved all the time, detached, even. This was close and intimate. 

“Beautiful would be an understatement to how you look tonight,” He murmured. I felt my face burn like embers when his eyes flit over me. “It would be an insult. You look...” 

His gaze left me speechless. My mouth opened, but it took a minute for the words to come, recalling our visit to Halfhill. “Like a lotus flower?” 

Andy laughed quietly. “Actually, you remind me of a rose.” 

“A _ pink _ rose, right?”

“Yes,” Anduin smiled. “We had rose gardens in Stormwind...pink roses were the rarest.”

“You flatter, me, your _ majesty_,” I tested out the title on my tongue.

Anduin studied my face for some reaction. “It truly doesn't disturb you that my father rules an entire race?” 

I shrugged. The sleeves to my dress were long and drooping, and added a small weight to the motion. “Someone has to. He's just a person, like you. You’re not _ that _ special, you know.” 

Andy grinned. His hand left my waist—I was shocked at the soft remorse I felt afterwards—and spun me. I returned to him, closer this time. 

“During our trial, you mentioned something about an Arthas Menethil incident,” Andy recalled. When he said the prince of Lordaeron’s name, he made a peculiar face. “What did you mean?” 

“Oh.” I remembered that conversation long ago when I first came to Azeroth, that took place in the Undercity, no less. The looks people gave me at the time…

“When I first came here, I didn't know about him leading the Scourge,” I admitted. “My mother was very close to him—both of my parents knew him, actually. But that was before...you know.”

“Really?” The news surprised Anduin. “They were familiar with the royal families?” 

“Uh...sure. You could say that,” I replied, choosing my words carefully. 

Andy’s eyebrow rose at me, nearly meeting the hem of his white headband. “What are your parents like?” 

“Hotheads, mainly.” 

He gave me a dull look. “You always say that.”

“It's true! They were pyromaniacs at their finest,” I replied, flinching away from the flashbacks that threatened to come to the surface. There actually wasn't much I could tell him. I hadn't been in the same room as my mother for two years. After my father’s death, my mother refused to recall his existence. The memory of her eyes always haunted me...she seemed more like the unliving one. 

Andy’s gaze seemed to intensify. I huffed, “Fine. It was...an interracial match. They never wed.”

“That sounds very...scandalous.” His eyebrows scrunched down as the information sunk in. “Was it arranged?” 

“No,” I mumbled. “They did it because...they wanted to.”

Anduin’s face changed slightly. Almost into a frown. I remembered something he told me, “Your parents...they were betrothed, weren't they?” 

Despite the look on his face, he still moved with grace. “Yes,” He finally said. 

We swayed without conversation. The music was the only thing that kept me together. 

I broke first. “I ruined the moment again, didn't I?” 

“No,” Andy sighed. “this was my doing.”

“Your fault or not, I refuse to let you sulk tonight.” I remarked. I almost stomped my foot down for emphasis but I was too fearful I’d hit one of Andy’s toes. 

“It's a celebration, so we’re celebrating,” I insisted, enforcing my grip on his hand. I noticed something over his shoulder.

“What are we celebrating?” I heard him say.

It was something in the crowd. It stood out in the crowd of pandaren.

_ Horns_.

That was strange. I assumed that we were the only foreigners here. The pair of horns towered over the pandaren, attached to the head of…

_ A tauren. _

My eyes widened. _ A spy? Did Garrosh find me—? _

“Eona?” Andy’s voice pulled me away from my terrifying discovery.

I blinked and turned my gaze to him. He gave me a puzzled look. “What are we celebrating?” 

I paused. The pair of horns disappeared somewhere in the crowd. I still felt eyes on me, boring into me like daggers. 

I swallowed. “New beginnings.” 

~*~

“Eona...I think we should part ways.” 

My head snapped up to Andy. I was sitting on the many steps leading up to the Temple of the White Tiger. Pandaren were taking down the lanterns and decorations from last night. The pale morning sun was weak at its low point in the sky. 

“Part...ways?” I repeated, unsure of the two words paired together.

Anduin’s nod sent a shiver through me. “Yes...I learned that an Alliance camp will be set up on the other side, as will the Horde…”

I shook my head, still not comprehending. Andy sighed, “I haven't contacted my father at all since I’ve arrived here...I must inform him that I'm alive.”

I sought the right words to use. “Of course. If that's...what you want.” 

Anduin exhaled deeply, and sat down on the icy steps next to me. The cold didn't bother me. He was shivering from it. 

“I don't want to leave without you,” He murmured.

“...Neither do I.” I mumbled back, pulling my knees to my chest. 

“Traveling with you...I’ve never felt more free,” He said. “But...this is something that I must do.” 

I swallowed and forced myself to nod. Last night was amazing—a night alone with him, dancing, laughing, smiling. It was too perfect. This was the price I paid for it. 

His body turned towards me. I met his gaze, hoping this was all some cruel joke. I waited for the punchline.

“I'm sorry,” His voice was breathy. “Please...please write to me.”

I felt my long eyebrows lower. “What if someone finds the letters—that’s...that’s dangerous, Andy.” 

He shrugged. “That is a concern I'm willing to risk.” 

He rose from the steps—time seemed to slow as he moved before me once again. He lightly clasped my hand, and brought it to his lips. The resonation of warmth and electricity seemed mocking now. 

“Goodbye, Pink Rose.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chromie: OH MY KHALEESI. THIS IS TERRIBLE. YOU PEOPLE ARE MONSTERS.
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: What? I thought the chapter was great.
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: We fought, but we've decided that we could co-write this. I must give Lady Proudmoore credit—she knows true pain and suffering. 
> 
> Jaina: And he beat up both my ex-boyfriends. He's like my own personal Satan that terrorizes my enemies. 
> 
> Eona Strider: WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE
> 
> Anduin Wrynn: The Author was merciless, but this is just agony!! I don't want to leave her!
> 
> Jaina: But you have to! Because the plot needs to advance. And that headband needs to mysteriously vanish...
> 
> Illidan: I like the headband. I say it stays.
> 
> Jaina: You can't even see it.
> 
> Illidan: I know. But the thought of it amuses me. Keep it on. 
> 
> Chromie: Oh, no. We have to save this novel—wish me luck! Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!


	11. "Bunny-Terminator"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Be subtle.

“Yes, hi. I’d like to order two of your Jade Witch Brews and one Ginseng Tea—oh, what the hell, throw in a rice pudding, too, please—a small,” I told the pandaren chef across the bar and slid a few gold pieces across the wooden counter. He bowed his head, and turned back to the many barrels lining the wall. 

The inn was farther south, just below the Temple of the White Tiger. Wind howled against the walls from the mountains, and the lanterns were dim. The strong smell of alcohol burned my nose. This place must’ve been the Undercity of Pandaria. 

The pandaren bartender set down one of the Jade Witch Brews. I managed a smile and took a sip as I stared at Andy’s latest letter open before me,

_ Pink Rose, _

_ The Vale is magnificent. It's bright and lively—it’s like being on the surface of the sun. It reminds me of you. _

_ I met with the loremaster I mentioned in my last letter. The history of Pandaria is incredibly intriguing. I've been doing research on the other races, now. _

_ I miss our adventures. It feels too orderly here—not that it wasn't before, I just. I miss your ease and aloofness. And how you would make fun of the word “aloofness.” _

_ Until we meet again, _

_ —Prince Dandelion _

I snorted at the name he used. There was a pang in my chest when I read his letters. Like something vital was missing, and everything else ached. I sighed as I folded the parchment up and stored it in my coat. The weight of it burned in my pocket. 

I could’ve agreed to meet with him by now, but I decided against it. I was being _ watched_. Everywhere I went, a looming figure lingered out of the corner of my eye. That shadow never seemed to fade. The stabbing pain in the back of my head never ceased. My skin crawled whenever I was out in the open, and the feeling had started to linger in the times I thought for sure I was alone. 

_ Hellscream’s eyes are upon you. _

I felt a presence lean on the bar beside me. 

“Two helpings of shrimp dumplings.” The voice was deep and strong, but in a pleasant way. The elegance of it reminded me of Andy. I glanced up at who was ordering.

It was a blood elf. His fel-green eyes glowed in the dim lighting of the inn. His hair was blond, the tips brushing against his shoulders. 

“The Fire Spirit Salmon is better,” I replied, taking another sip from my mug. 

He looked over at me, “Are you sure they’re in season?”

“None of it is. It's freezing up here—” for everyone else, anyway, “—the salmon fares better.” 

He looked back at the bartender. “Forgive me, I’ll have the Fire Spirit Salmon.” 

The bartender nodded, scratching down the order and handing it to a monkey nearby wearing a chef’s hat. 

The stranger sat on the stool next to mine and offered his hand. “Halduron Brightwing, Ranger-General.” 

The title sounded somewhat familiar. Looking at his face now, I had a feeling I had seen him before. Probably one of the many faces that met with Garrosh over military strategy. 

“Eona Strider. Bunny-terminator,” I said. I took Halduron’s hand. He brought it to his lips.

I frowned. 

Halduron noticed my reaction. “Something wrong? Am I kissing hands incorrectly—? That’s a foul thing to learn after two hundred years.”

My hand didn't feel warm. My skin certainly didn't feel tingly. 

“I've had better,” I said, then froze as I heard the remark leave my mouth. “I'm sorry! That was rude, I apologize.”

Halduron gazed at me thoughtfully. “You’re the first woman I’ve ever met like us that apologized for rudeness.”

“Well, I have disturbing news: normally everyone else _like_ _us_ acts like they have a stick lodged up their ass,” I remarked, gesturing at our matching long ears that stuck out like thorns on a rose. 

“That's a bold claim to make about your own race, Lady Strider,” Halduron chuckled a little. The bartender set down my other drink orders. I set them off to the side, for some friends I was meeting up with later. 

“But it’s fairly accurate,” I argued. “when Kael’thas Sunstrider allied with Illidan Stormrage, Kael’thas sent his most obnoxious followers to serve as advisors for Illidan—and to be rid of them.” 

Halduron’s long eyebrows scrunched down over his eyes. _ Stars, I said too much. _ I tried to cover myself, “Check the archives, the body count for the Black Temple. They were pariahs.” 

“The archives in Silvermoon?” Halduron said.

“What's that?”

“_Silvermoon_? The elven capital?” He gave me a curious look. 

I shook my head. I never connected with my elven roots, and Garrosh was kind enough not to involve me in that rubbish. 

_ No, I'm not racist. Most of the blood elves I’ve run into are prideful, but I don't think that gives them the liberty to put themselves above other races. If they really are scholars and pursuers of arts and magics, shouldn't they place their interests in other cultures? There’s always this haughty superiority to them...it’s a shame. _

“You are a very mysterious woman, Lady Strider,” Halduron replied.

“Thanks.”

“I'm supposed to be accompanying a party to investigate the Isle of Thunder. We could use another pair of blades,” He jut his chin out at the hilts of my swords, sticking out against my coat. “Would you like to join us?” 

I opened my mouth to answer, not really sure of what I would say, when my last order of rice pudding landed before me. I knew my friends would be joining me soon.

“Isle of Thunder?” I repeated.

“Yes—the Sunreaver Onslaught will be sailing there. I can send a courtier for you,” He offered. 

I took out Andy’s last envelope, the only parchment available. I didn't want to ruin it, but I didn't have many options—and it wasn't the only letter Andy sent that I’d saved. I glanced at the bartender, “Hi, excuse me, do you have anything to write with—? Thanks,” 

I took the quill dangling out of the ink bottle he set on the counter and scribbled down what Halduron said.

“Do you need a lantern, miss?” The bartender eyed me as I wrote.

I glanced up. “I'm okay—my eyes glow, great for reading in the dark.”

Halduron smirked at the comment as I returned the quill and softly blew on the back of the envelope. I heard someone call out my name across the inn. 

I looked back at Halduron. “I’m sorry, I have to meet with someone—”

“You apologize too much,” Halduron cut me off. He smiled, “I hope we meet again soon, Lady Strider.” 

I juggled the drinks and the steaming rice pudding as I retreated to a small table in the back. Two heads looked up at me.

“I can't believe both of you agreed to meet with me on another continent just to complain about our lives,” I said as I sat between Lady Jaina Proudmoore and the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner. 

Jaina rolled her eyes. Her hair was a new gleaming sheen of white, like the snow outside. With her blue eyes and pale complexion, she looked cold, like a monument of ice. Her words were frigid, “It's not a problem, really. Garrosh murdered my advisors, annihilated my loved ones, and blew up my home...I have tons of free time now.” 

Sylvanas made a disgusted noise. “What a shame. A bloodthirsty monster invaded your home, destroying the people you loved, right in front of your eyes. I wonder how that feels, _ Jaina_—oh, wait, I do. Because your _ butcher _ of a boyfriend raided my land with an army of the dead. And I was forced to watch.”

“I broke up with him before he did that.”

“You still dated him,” Sylvanas remarked, glaring at the Jade Witch Brew I set before her. Sylvanas never drank anything, but I didn't want her to feel left out at our little get-togethers. I met with Jaina and Sylvanas every now and then to replenish our estrogen levels, and to rant about our struggles in the world of Azeroth. I seemed to be struggling more than usual this time, and there were certain topics I couldn't discuss aloud… 

“Speaking of monsters,” Sylvanas trailed a dead-blue finger along the rim of her glass. “Hellscream has overstepped his bounds.”

“Hmmph.” 

I glanced between the two uneasily. I was in the company of two other victims of Garrosh. 

_ Should I say something about what I saw under Orgrimmar—? No! Bad idea! Bad bad bad idea! I’ve seen what happens to Sylvanas’ enemies. And I know Jaina is not stable right now. If it really is my task to take Garrosh down, I'm doing it right. No knives in the back. Pure justice. Anduin would like that—Stars, I have to stop thinking about him. _

“Something needs to be done about the..._Warchief. _ ” Sylvanas spat out the title. Each word on her tongue sounded hollow, yet somehow beautiful. Sylvanas never stuttered or pronounced anything wrong. Every mistake—mistakes of being _ alive _—were taken away. 

“You’re right.” I said.

Their heads snapped in my direction. Jaina’s frigid gaze pierced me. “I know how much he meant to you.”

I nodded stiffly. “He did. But I stood with you at Theramore...I think I’ve seen enough. But if something were to...I want to do it the right way.” 

Jaina’s slender fingers curled into fists. “The right way...look where it’s gotten me. I’m done with the _ right _ way.”

The anger in her tone was controlled, lurking underneath the surface like frozen-over water. I couldn't imagine what swam in those depths. 

I decided now was a good time as any to change the subject. “How’s Kalec, Jaina?” 

“Kalec…? Oh. He’s still in Northrend, I think. He's alright,” Jaina muttered and studied her hands. She started to unclench her fists. 

Sylvanas glared at me. She didn't like to discuss living beings, unless it involved murder. She didn't like it when Jaina shared her feelings, either, unless it resulted in a burst of rage (which was becoming more common). 

“You’re not eating.” Sylvanas glanced down at my untouched rice pudding. 

I blinked. I had completely forgotten about the food. That was new. I picked up the chopsticks nearby, “I am now—I got sidetracked.”

Sylvanas rested her chin on her elevated fingers. “You never get sidetracked.”

“She’s right,” Jaina piped up, “You’ve usually stolen half of my dish at this point.” 

“That's only because you always order things you don't like,” I stated defensively as I crossed my arms. I wasn't going to discuss my internal trifles now—especially in the company of Sylvanas. She _ really _ hated feelings, and hated discussing those feelings twice as much. Some subjects would not be wise to speak of...but one was worth the risk. 

I jut out my chin at Jaina, seated on my right, “You’re close with King Varian, aren't you?” 

Jaina sighed. “Apparently he thinks we’re close enough to invite me to his next anger management meeting. Why do you ask?” 

“You should really take him up on his offer.”

“She will do no such thing!” Sylvanas barked as a shudder of revulsion trembled through her slender yet muscular frame. “Jaina is a broken, tired human being full of wrath and spite...this is the only time that I’ve liked Jaina.”

Jaina frowned. “Literally all of my friends are corpses. And then there’s you, Sylvanas.”

I shook my head. If I was going to doom myself, I would do it thoroughly. “Back to the king...he has a son?” 

Jaina didn't look angry anymore. Her hands cupped the outside of her mug gently, casting a solemn glance down at her tea. “Anduin…”

I struggled to keep my face composed when I heard his name. “Yes—that’s his name. I just found out he existed, a few days ago…”

“Eon, you’ve been on Azeroth for two years. Have you been living under a rock?”

I shrugged nonchalantly. I was on the subject I wanted, but I didn't really know what to say. Sylvanas’ scrutinizing gaze made me uncomfortable. I tried to hide my eagerness, “_ On _ one, yes, for the other fourteen. Didn't you know him?” 

Jaina nodded mutely. “He’s...good. Too good. I think I made him too tender...too hopeful.”

My eyes narrowed. I didn't know what I was summoning forth, but something new and foreign flashed across Jaina’s features. She kept going, “It’s my fault. I thought peace was possible. I encouraged him, but I went too far. I couldn't help it, deep down...I think he reminded me of..._Arthas_.” 

The whisper of the dead prince’s name was colder than the highest mountain peaks. Sylvanas’ crimson eyes flickered. Jaina cringed when she uttered the name.

I was an idiot. Because I could not stop what happened next.

“He is _ nothing _ like him!” I nearly shouted at the top of my lungs. I clamped both of my hands over my mouth, but it was too late. It only made it worse.

Their faces at that exact moment were burned into my memory. Sylvanas and her suspicion. Jaina and her shock, accompanied by the drop of her jaw. The entire bar was staring at me. 

The pain in the back of my head struck.

Before either of them could react, a large, furry hand fell upon my shoulder. I looked up, and peered into the face of a tauren. “Strider, I’d like to speak with you. Outside.”

_ Shit. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Hi, Awesome Adventurers!
> 
> Azeroth: GASP
> 
> Chromie: You're alive??? I didn't even try to break the time stream to resurrect you yet! 
> 
> Author: Oh, please! You're not the only angry villagers that have tried to kill me and take over one of my novels—I will not speak of the Deadpool fiasco of 2018. The chapter titles were grotesque. 
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: I suppose this is the end of our rule. I did not believe I would say this, but...our time together was adequate, Jaina.
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: Uhuh. You still want this friendship bracelet?
> 
> Illidan: I am the rightful Lord of Outland, Avenger of Azeroth...yes, give me the trinket. 
> 
> Tyrande Whisperwind: I do not favor this pairing.
> 
> Arthas Menethil: It freaks me out. Almost as much as Cake-nuts.
> 
> Kael'thas Sunstrider: ...
> 
> Kael'thas Sunstrider: IT'S KAEL'THAS YOU FOOL. KAEL'THAS. THAS. THAAAASSSSS. 
> 
> Khadgar: Yay! Author's back c: 
> 
> Author: Oh, Khadgar! I missed you c: I can't wait to hear your next cucumber joke! 
> 
> Sylvanas Windrunner: Let the true slaughter begin. 
> 
> Author: I'm not that morbid...! Anyways, thank you so much for your patience, Awesome Adventurers! Hope everyone is staying healthy, I hope you have an fantastic day full of love, fortune, and glory!!


	12. "So Cute and Squishable"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Avoid heavy fire of sibling rivalry (yes, it's actual fire).

“Before we get started, can I draft up a will? It's amazing that I’ve lasted this long without one,” I said, basking in the tall shadow of the tauren. All around us, the grass was yellow and dead. Snow glistened underneath the pale cold sun, burning my eyes. My face scrunched up. 

“No,” The tauren’s voice boomed, amplified by his impossibly wide neck. His thick, dark mane trailed down his massive shoulders like a churning mudslide. “Do I _ disgust _ you, blood elf?” 

“What? Oh, no. You’re okay—I hate the snow,” I focused my puckered-up expression on the nearest pile of white slush. “It's gross.”

The tauren followed my gaze and grimaced. Contrasting with his mane, the rest of his body was covered in an alabaster shade of fur. “I...agree with you. My people believe that wherever snow lies, Mother Earth is sick…”

“...Because she has a cold.” I finished. 

“...You get it?”

“Yes. Very amusing. You should make a joke book.” I inhaled sharply. “I’m sure you would enjoy making that more than spending time with me, I’ll just—”

I started to slip away, sliding across the outside wall of the inn. The tauren planted his hand on the wall, right next to my head. He was blocking my escape. 

I blew my bangs away with frustration. “Okay, let’s cut the crap. You want to drag me to Orgrimmar, so Garrosh can arrest me and cut off my head—”

“No.”

I stopped short, and studied his face. The tauren met my gaze without fear. “I am called Sunwalker Dezco, and I would like to know the whereabouts of Prince Anduin Wrynn.” 

I bit down on my lip to keep it from trembling. All I heard was a crazy person screaming in my head. _ THAT IS SO MUCH WORSE! Now he's not just after me—he’s after him, too? That's not fair! I refuse to drag Andy into this! _

“What do you plan to...why do you need to know that?” I stammered out. My words didn't hold the same conformity and finesse of someone else that I knew. 

Sunwalker Dezco took a step back. I almost expected a tremor to ripple through the ground afterwards. He assessed me carefully, “I heard rumors of you, Scout. You are from Outland, are you not?”

“Yes.” 

“You know of the Naaru? Of the Light?” 

I didn't know where he was leading with this. The mention of the Light reminded me of Anduin’s powers, and made me cautious. “Know of it, yes. I'm not an expert.”

“But Prince Anduin is.” Dezco inclined his head. 

I forced myself to nod. Dezco sighed, “I am not here to interrogate an elf that does not like snow. I am here to speak with his highness, in hopes that we may discuss the ways of the Light. This is a personal, scholarly interest.” 

I studied his huge, muscled form. Dezco was a lot taller than Anduin. I imagined he had more practice in combat, too. But Dezco seemed sincere, and Garrosh was not on good terms with the tauren. Maybe he was telling the truth. 

“So you're not after him for…” I let my words trail off. 

“No. This is a personal affair,” His head tilted to the side. “like your proximity to him at the celebration of the Vale.” 

I stiffened. I fired at him with a bullet I knew would hit home. “Or like Lady Proudmoore and your High Chieftain.”

It was Dezco’s turn to freeze. I was a scout, and a well-informed one (except for Anduin’s true identity; that one slipped through the cracks). Sometimes it felt as if there was a second layer to the world, another plane of existence. Sometimes I feared I knew too much about it, and I was drowning in it, buried by things I wasn't supposed to know. 

Sunwalker Dezco bowed his head. “Fair enough. My apologies, Scout. I only seek the counsel of Anduin Wrynn. Do you know where he is?” 

_ Did _ I know where Anduin was? Not specifically. I never asked for details. I kept him at arm's length, something I regretted, in hopes it would keep Andy safe from Garrosh and the huge target on my back. Would I be willing to pardon Dezco? 

When I opened my mouth, a pair of footsteps flew down the steps of the inn. Dezco and I stared as Jaina landed on the earthen ground. 

“Jaina!” Sylvanas was at the top of the steps. She didn't look concerned, just mildly annoyed as always. Sylvanas’ pale, flaxen hair dripped out of her hood from the sudden movement. 

Jaina ignored her and raised her hands. Her fingers started to glow. 

“Jaina,” I sidestepped the mountain of muscle before me and went to her side. “What’s going on—? Did Sylvanas try to stab you? You know she only does that out of love!” 

“I did no such thing…! Not yet, anyway.” Sylvanas quipped, and leaned on the wooden frame of the entrance as her crimson eyes burned into Jaina. “You recieved news, Proudmoore.”

My head snapped to Jaina. She halted her teleportation spell. The blue glow faded from her fingertips like wisps of frost. Her words were colder, “The Prince of Stormwind has been attacked...he’s in critical condition.” 

~The Veiled Stairs~

“I was gone for five minutes.” 

My arms were crossed as I glared down at him. The stupid headband was still there. Of all things, the headband had survived. His hair was about the same length which probably meant he had it cut. The only true difference was the cane at his side, and overwhelming agony in his eyes. 

“You look mad,” Anduin said quietly. 

“I am!” I started to pace near his chair. “You left; you said goodbye! Then you start looking for the mallet for this bell-thing in a tomb, because _ everything _ good and holy comes out of _ there_, and when Garrosh, a seven-foot-tall war veteran with anger management problems and a huge axe steals the bell, you decide to face him head on and take it back, and _ bam_!” I smacked my fist into the palm of my hand for emphasis. “He drops the bell on you. So yes, recent events have made me upset.” 

“I missed you, too,” Anduin said weakly. 

The hot ball of fire in my chest melted. I sank down into the chair next to his. To my surprise, Andy was actually smiling. 

“It's so much more interesting when you tell it,” He replied.

“I'm sorry,” I muttered as I leaned on the table, pretending to have interest in my fingers. “that wasn't the best reunion speech.” 

“I liked it. You’re the one person I know besides my father that isn't afraid to raise their voice in my presence,” Andy admitted. 

I glanced up. “How is he?”

“My father?”

“Mhm.”

“He gave a speech that was nearly identical to yours. Did you write them together, or exchange notes?” Anduin inquired, grimacing when he shifted in his seat. 

After the bell had fallen on Anduin, he was treated by Pandarian mistweavers. I was shocked he insisted on staying here, in Pandaria, much less in the Tavern of the Mists. It was a cold, damp place that wasn't fit for someone recovering from many broken bones. Andy stayed upstairs, above the ground level bar below, listening to the soft murmur of voices that were too faint to make out. 

“I'm the one that owes you an apology. I'm sorry that I left, Eona,” Andy reached across the table for my hand. I smiled at the warm, tingly feeling that returned. Without looking up to meet his gaze, I entwined my fingers with his. I heard his soft intake of breath. 

“Eona—” He started to say.

“_My dear, darling sister.” _

I looked up. “Wrathion?” 

The black dragon stooped over us. He didn't look like a dragon, except for the gold talons that extended from his fingers and the crimson-glowing eyes. Those eyes flickered to the table, where my hand was entangled with Andy’s. 

“It seems we meet again—NO NO SNUGGIES DON'T GIVE ME SNUGGIES!” Wrathion’s face scrunched with protest as I jumped up and showered him with hugs and kisses. I couldn't help it. It was, what, two years since I had seen him last? 

“You’re just so cute and squishable,” I gushed, cupping his face with my hands. “They grow up so fast!”

“Let go of my face.” 

Anduin cleared his throat behind us. His eyes darted between Wrath and I, “Pardon, you said...sister?” 

Wrathion took advantage of the distraction and twisted out of my grasp. He huffed, “Eona may not be from my disgraced flight, but I consider her family, of the most annoying kind.”

“Not from your flight—” Anduin paused. His eyes flew over me with new recognition, “are you a _ dragon_, Eona?” 

I shrugged. “Half, on my mother’s side...but I can't transform. Wrath’s actually the reason I came to this world, I was tasked with carrying his egg north across the Eastern Kingdoms.”

“For the Red Dragonflight,” Wrathion added with a scowl.

“While running from Deathwing, too. Yet here you are, safe and sound from both.” I quipped. 

I looked back at Andy and my eyes widened. His mouth was half open. He wasn't moving. _ Stars, did I break him? _

“Excuse us for a moment,” Wrathion clasped my shoulders and steered me to the other side of the room out of earshot. He maneuvered so his back was facing Anduin, leaving his expression a mystery. Then he fixated on me with the most lethal glare imaginable. 

“The human is mine. I saw him first.” 

I gaped at him. “_Excuse _ me?”

“I saw Anduin first. We played board games together. He's my human, get your own,” Wrath made a shooing motion with his talons. 

For someone who claimed to have more integrity than a two-year-old, he certainly acted like one. I crossed my arms and planted my feet where I stood, “For the record, I saw him first—”

“And then you parted ways.”

“Well, I’ve kind of been dealing with angry orcs and disdainful dragons. I thought it was for the best.”

“And he deemed you an unhealthy choice.” Wrathion patted my shoulder. It was supposed to be a sincere gesture but it was too formal and fake. “Apologies. Better luck next time, sister.”

I stamped my foot on the ground (five minutes in his presence and I was becoming melodramatic). “I am not going anywhere. That _ human _ is not yours, or mine. He is a living, breathing person that I care for. Very much.” 

_ Only true dragon siblings fight over humans. Sometimes, I wish I was an only child...oh wait— _

“Perhaps we should let him decide.” Wrathion countered, puffing up his chest. 

We glanced back at him slowly, at the same time. Anduin had recovered from shock, now he was busy fixing that stupid headband. It snapped back into his forehead and Andy nearly fell over. 

We sighed, and turned back to one another. 

“He's mine, dear sister.” He hissed my title. “Stay if you wish. But Anduin Wrynn’s heart only belongs to one dragon in this room.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Yay! We're back :D
> 
> Anduin Wrynn: Just like the Poltergeist. 
> 
> Author: How's everyone doing? 
> 
> Eona Strider: You know, I do have a life outside of this story. I'm actually fun. I got Garrosh to sign off on a rec room, but of course, the readers only get to hear about me running around like an undead corpse with my head cut off in Pandaria. Which I have done, but that's not the point. 
> 
> Khadgar: Eona's right! We have very interesting lifestyles!
> 
> Sylvanas Windrunner: I highly doubt owning a shelf full of steamy romance novels is exotic living. 
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: HOW DARE YOU
> 
> Anduin Wrynn: BOOKS ARE THE BEST EXOTIC LIVING
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: HOW DID I SURVIVE TEN THOUSAND YEARS? I READ A BOOK, YOU DULL-MINDED SQUIRREL
> 
> Malfurion Stormrage: He also wrote one, too. A very unflattering novel about the Emerald Dram. How did you even get such a disgraceful document published??
> 
> Author: Anyways! We didn't really get to see much of a love triangle in the previous version of this story, and I thought it would be so cool to try out this modern, exotic twist c; also Wrathion needs a spotlight, and I deliver. We'll try to get some more out soon! Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!


	13. "No Witnesses and a Few Minor Bruises"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Do NOT fall in love with your enemy.
> 
> Bonus Objective: Burn all the headbands.

Anduin kept glancing up at me from his deck of Hearthstone cards. His range of motion was limited, so the past few days were spent playing board games and “sharing” him between Wrathion and the late arriving Sunwalker Dezco. There were guards stationed to watch over Andy, but they were usually drunk from the bar downstairs. 

I caught his gaze. “Hi.”

“Hi.” His eyes peeked at me over his assortment of cards. 

“You have another winning move, I suppose?” I mused. Anduin’s dark side showed when he played Hearthstone; he was ruthless, and on a winning streak. I didn't really care about winning. I just like watching the soft light from the board illuminate every inch of Andy’s face, like he was some celestial being.

“Of course I do. But you have this adorable look on your face when you’re thinking, it's very distracting,” He admitted. A soft pink glow resonated in his cheeks. 

I tucked my bangs behind my ear and avoided his gaze. “Um, thanks. I also think that your face is great.”

It wasn't the best-worded compliment, but it made Anduin laugh and blush harder. I placed another card on the deck, watching it morph into a naga. 

“How do you feel?” I eyed him critically. He had winced three times in the last ten minutes. I had been counting all night, every time he made a face. 

“Like a winner,” He answered as he placed a corehound on the deck. 

I glared at him. “That's not what I meant.” 

He was still in pain. Who wouldn't be? All of those bones, broken by Garrosh’s hand…

What if Garrosh went after him because of me? What if he knew, at the night of the Vale ceremony...what if _ I _ was the reason Anduin was suffering? 

_ Hellscream’s eyes are upon you. _

Andy shrugged, but his jaw was clamped tight by the movement. “I'm managing.” 

I doubted him, but I held my tongue. I didn't want to argue. If he was in pain, starting a shouting match in the middle of the night wouldn't help. 

I heard his hoarse inhale before he spoke again, “Eona, may I ask you something?”

“What's something?” 

“A favor.”

“Anything.” The reply didn't require a single thought. 

Anduin hesitated. “I appreciate the time you have spent with me, enclosed by these four walls. But if you’re getting bored...perhaps we could get some fresh air. As long as we bypass the guards—”

My head snapped up. My eyes widened with realization of what he was really asking. “I am not helping you sneak outside!” 

“Eon,” Andy pleaded in a soft tone that wouldn't alert the guards at the bottom of the stairs, “what happened to being adventurous? Isn't it healthy for me to have a change in scenery? And as a healer, I know that exercising during and after recovering from wounds is crucial.”

_ I don't want to say no to him! But the last time I let Andy out of my sight, he was in critical condition! And I don't want the healing process to be disrupted, especially by my own hand. I can't do that to him. _

I started to protest, “Yeah, but—”

“You’re taking me.” Anduin insisted. 

I squinted at him. Boldness wasn't his style. Was this Wrathion’s influence? 

“No, I'm not,” I was thrown off guard. I didn't sound very confident.

“I think you are,”

“But I'm not.” 

“No, you're not.”

“Yes, I am. WAIT—!”

Andy grinned. “Then it's settled.”

I scowled and crossed my arms across the table. “That was not nice.” 

“_That _ was negotiation. I learned it from a friend.” 

I grumbled under my breath, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

“What?”

“What?”

I stood from the table and cast my cards onto the unfinished game. The Hearthstone board and an oil lamp sitting on the table were the only source of light in the small, darkened room. I leaned on the counter and studied Andy’s face in the weak glimmer.

“This is really what you want?” I murmured. 

Anduin sat up straight in his chair (he had been slouching lately. Very unlike him) and grasped his cane with one hand. “All my life, people have treated me like a fragile piece of glass. Please don't become one of them, Eona.” 

Fragile? No. That was not Anduin Wrynn. That wasn't _ my _ Andy—whatever that meant. My hand reached out and brushed against his cheek. “Never.” 

Relief flickered in Andy’s eyes. He relaxed beneath my touch. My fingers were starting to feel tingly against his cheek. I pulled away and managed a small smile, “You met my ex-boss, had a disagreement, and survived. That means you’re pretty indestructible.” 

Andy chuckled. I started to think of a plan for our new prison break. Andy was very recognizable; he stood out like a gold coin in a sea of copper. 

“You can't sneak past the guards looking like that,” I glanced around the four walls, made of dried-out bamboo. There were three doors: my room, Anduin’s, and Wrathion’s. I inspected my room for anything an old attendant left. There was a brown shroud hanging from one of the niches in the bamboo walls. 

When I returned to Anduin, he was standing. He was the same height as last time; just a few hairs shorter than me. Andy seemed steady enough on his feet.

I held up the rough fabric, “Do you mind?” 

“Work your magic.” 

I secured the brown cloak around his shoulders, “I don't have magic, just a bunch of parlor tricks.”

_ But they’re entertaining at parties. And they fooled the Death Dragon Aspect. _

I frowned at the headband on his forehead. That was a dead giveaway. I gently pulled it off and gave it to him, although I was tempted to throw it out the window or let Wrath burn it. I messed up Andy’s perfectly combed hair and pulled his hood up afterwards. 

I stood back, admiring my work. The prince of Stormwind had been replaced with a shady stranger. I nearly smiled, remembering a time when I barely knew the difference. 

“After you.” 

We took the stairs slowly. One of the Stormwind guards was waiting at the bottom. He seemed sober enough. The cane would be a dead giveaway. 

I reached into my coat as he looked to our coming. Right as he opened his mouth, I opened my palm and blew on a clump of blue dust. The cerulean mist wafted into the air.

The guard fell to the ground, followed by a snore. 

I stared at the slumbering guard for a moment. Then my head whipped back to Andy, “That doesn't count as treason, does it?” 

“For legal reasons, it's better not to discuss this here.”

“Right, sorry.” 

“I would still pardon you, nonetheless.” 

“Aww, that's sweet of you—”

“Eon! Don't trip on him!”

“Ack—! I'm okay!”

We made it out of the inn alive, with no witnesses and a few minor bruises. The night air blew cold kisses on our cheeks as we walked. The Veiled Stairs seemed to be saturated with fog, but most of it had died off tonight.

We didn't go far; our trek led us to a stone clearing called Mason’s Folly. It was more like a balcony, seated atop the hill, looking out upon a diamond-strewn sky and emerald foliage of the jungle below. 

I peeked over the chiseled railing and studied the shadows. A river weaved between the massive chunks of earth that rose like fingers, trying desperately to reach the horizon.

“This is…” Andy studied the sky, bundled in it's dark cloak of twinkling jewels. “...I don't know. I have no words. I'm speechless.” 

“How does this exist?” I gaped at the overwhelming span of greenery. 

Andy leaned on the railing beside me. “Thank you for this.” 

I looked away from the beautiful landscape, which now suddenly seemed dull and generic. Moonlight washed over Anduin, tracing the lines of his face and entangling in his disheveled hair. He glowed like a deity. I was on a balcony overlooking the world, next to an angel. 

Anduin’s eyes strayed from mine. “Is that...the Horde camp? Where we met?” 

He pointed off into the distance. I followed his direction, eyes widening as I recognized the shadow of low huts squatting next to the river. 

“I think so,” I paused. “sorry for falling on you, by the way.”

“You weren't as heavy as the bell.” He chimed. 

“Ha ha...that actually makes me feel better. Thank you,”

I lifted myself up onto the railing and started to study the constellations in the night sky. “The stars are stunning.” 

Andy joined me and sat next to me on the railing. The cool breeze tugged at my bangs and pulled at the tip of his shroud. “You always talk about the stars. What is that? A religion?” 

_ Ah, Stars. _ I tucked my flying bangs away. “No—well, sort of. It's something my mother came up with on Outland. She always believed in the Titans, but when she left Azeroth...I guess she lost faith in them. But the stars, they’re always there. I think that's why my mother admired them; they were a constant. Even in the darkest nights, they’re still there. They look after us in the darkest part of the day; they’re fearless. They have the courage to stand against the dark, even when they’re so small...” 

I swallowed and stared at my feet dangling off the edge of the world. The stars eerily reminded me of Garrosh’s eyes. He used to be one: he stood against the darkness. Fought the undead, faced the horrors of Outland. But the night had swallowed him up. 

“I like that,” Andy said quietly. 

_ It's not the Sunwell. Or the Light, or Elune—but it's something. _

I heard Andy sigh. When I glanced at him, another grimace twisted his face. One star was still shining. But why did he stay in the shroud of night? Why stay here, in darkness, when he could bathe in the rays of the sun?

“Why stay in Pandaria? After everything that's happened?” I asked out loud. When he didn't answer right away, I panicked. “I'm not criticising, I promise, I'm just curious...why did you decide to stay?”

The soft breeze tousled Andy’s hair. He squinted at the jungle below. “Because I'm selfish.”

A snort escaped my mouth. I clamped a hand over my lips to try and muffle the laughter, but it was a poor attempt. I regained whatever composure I could and waved him on, “Sorry. That was awful timing. You’re not selfish, Andy.”

“I am. I didn't want to leave,” he said. “I admire this place; the wisdom, the culture, the people I have met.”

“It's a scary place to stay in, during a dark night,” I murmured, watching the breeze wash over the jungle. The branches revolted, writhing and snapping angry jaws. The wind screamed as the stone pillars of greenery cut it in half like a blade. 

“It is,” Anduin agreed. “But...there’s this star in Pandaria. It’s stunning, it shines brighter than any light I’ve ever seen. She’s warm, and smart, and funny, and kind…”

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Andy’s hand shifted on the railing. I held my breath as I reached out with one finger. His skin brushed against mine with that familiar tingle. Our fingers entangled together. Anduin gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

“...I’d endure a thousand nights just to see her smile.” 

I felt a surge in my chest. It was so strong I wondered if I was going to sprout wings and fly in that moment. That's what it felt like. Flying. No, it was more than that—

It was him. 

Thoughts bombarded me. I had to say something. A few sappy responses came to mind, some that might even surprise Andy. I decided to stay simple. 

“Can I ask you something?” My voice sounded a lot lighter, nearly unrecognizable. 

“Y-yes, what's something?”

“A favor.” 

“Anything.” The reply came without hesitation.

“...Can I kiss you?” 

The moon illuminated the crimson exploding across his face, like goblin fireworks. “Um, of c-course—yes! I mean yes!” 

I smiled. “ ‘Kay.” 

I leaned in, and—

  
  
  


Thank the Stars he wasn't wearing that stupid headband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: I was gonna wait to post this, but we're on a chapter-posting streak, and I had the sudden urge to be a little shit :3
> 
> Khadgar: AUTHOR WHY. WHY. THIS IS NOT HOW STEAMY ROMANCE NOVELS GO, AUTHOR. 
> 
> Wrathion: That didn't end soon enough. How putrid. 
> 
> Author: This chapter's a little longer than the others, but I don't think anyone will complain :3
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: It's not long ENOUGH! I demand you to revisit the ending of this chapter! 
> 
> Sylvanas Windrunner: Everyone is angry and unsatisfied. This is my favorite chapter in the history of written literature. 
> 
> Chromie: I CAN TURN BACK TIME AND WE CAN REWRITE THE ENDING. LET'S MOVE IT, PEOPLE. TO THE CAVERNS OF TIME!!
> 
> Author: Before all of you begin this little raid—
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: Is this a little shit comment?
> 
> Author: Yes, but with a cause. 
> 
> Khadgar: Proceed. 
> 
> Author: Everyone is aware that they are very young, and first kisses have a tendency to suck, correct? 
> 
> Khadgar: I wouldn't know :/
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: Yeah, but that's the power of fiction!! Come on, you could at least be creative! That's just lazy writing. 
> 
> Chromie: I'm dying from this slow-burn romance. And I'm a DRAGON. 
> 
> Author: And now I'm City Counsellor Leslie Knope. Oh boy. Time to deal with the angry Pawneeans, love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers—KHADGAR PUT DOWN THAT PITCHFORK! KHADGARRRRRRRRRRRR—


	14. "Azeroth's Grumpiest Two-Year Old"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Do NOT piss off a dragon.

“What is wrong with her?” 

“She’s had that putrid smile on her face for the past few minutes.”

“What happened? Did frosting start raining from the sky? Is it a cult—did she join a cult? Look at her eyes; there’s something disturbing there.”

“Perhaps it's from a volatile addiction. Like goblin cigars or sniffing slime.”

“...People really do that? Ew.” 

My smile faded into a scowl. “I'm right here.”

Jaina and Sylvanas shrugged across the table. “Sorry. It's just...we’ve never seen you so happy before. Ever.”

My irrational and slightly hostile breakfast club agreed to meet with me in the tavern of the mists. The bar was used to passive aggressiveness, given Wrathion lived here, but there was a new air of tension with Jaina and Sylvanas present. 

It didn't really bother me. I was in a good mood lately. Did it have to do with the living embodiment of sunshine, rainbows, and mana buns that also happened to be a prince? Probably. 

“What brought on this new disgusting glow of..._ joy_?” Sylvanas spat the word like it was a fatal illness. 

I tilted my head nonchalantly. Andy and I had agreed that it wasn't wise for everyone to know that the Prince of Stormwind and an ex-Horde scout from Outland were dating—and it would be even more treacherous if Garrosh learned of it. So I couldn't tell anyone. And that sucked, because I really wanted to brag about it. 

“Dunno. I just feel great. And righteous. Like one of those Scarlet Crusaders that thought they were purifying everything,” I grinned. 

Jaina’s face scrunched up at the metaphor. She leaned over to Sylvanas. “I don't like Happy Eona. She reminds me of when I used to have hopes and dreams. Take her back.” 

“Patience.” Sylvanas told her. “Some people have the Emerald Dream. Eon has the _ Eona Dream_. She’ll snap out of this trance eventually and her sanity will be restored.”

“I can still hear you,” I remarked. 

“Damn your elven ears.” Jaina scowled. She sat up, “Are we allowed to discuss murder and bloodthirst in the Eona Dream?” 

“Yes. What's the gist, arcanist?” 

Jaina eyed me warily. Then she stole Sylvanas’ drink, a strong draught of Brainsmasher Brew. Jaina took a long sip before putting the bottle down. 

“Alright,” Jaina’s voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat, “I tried Varian’s anger management class, and I got kicked out for throwing a fireball at the instructor’s face.” 

“That's nothing.” Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “One of the apothecaries had the gall to disobey my direct orders. As recompense for his actions, I took his teeth.”

“...His _ teeth_?”

“Yes. Yanked them out one by one myself.” 

_ Stars. What would she do if she found out about Anduin…? _ My smile completely vanished. 

“And the Eona Dream has ended.” Sylvanas smirked cruelly.

_ Fine. I’ll talk about my problems. Time to transfer from the Eona Dream to the Eona Nightmare, please stand by. _

“There’s this...person, that I really care about.” I had to be careful when describing Andy. This was not the right audience to deliver a rant about his cuteness to. “But they’re also a huge klutz, and they injured themselves recently.”

Jaina raised her hand. “Question.”

“Yes.”

“Is this huge klutz you?”

My eyebrows furrowed. “Contrary to popular belief, no.”

“Okay. Proceed.”

“They’re in pain, and I really want to make their life easier,” I said. Anduin’s condition seemed to include constant agony. It hurt to see him like this, especially when I felt responsible for what happened. “What do I do?” 

“Kill them.” Sylvanas answered. 

Jaina’s head snapped towards the Banshee Queen. I gaped at the undead archer, “No! No, _ no_. No! Why?”

“You can't feel pain when you’re dead, Strider.” Sylvanas snapped. “Just deep, burning rage for the living.” 

I shook my head. “No. No no no no _ no_! That's not an option, I'm not killing them. What's another way, some strong healing spell, or alchemy, or something…?”

Jaina pressed a finger to her bottom lip. She looked slightly dazed after stealing Sylvanas’ drink. “I have an idea, but you won't like it. It's a desperate move.” 

I sighed. “What is it?” 

“You could ask Alexstrasza,” Jaina said. “she’s the Life-Binder, after all. If anyone can mend anything, it's her.”

Alexstrasza was the Life Dragon Aspect, leader of the Red Dragonflight, and the one who ordered me to carry Wrathion’s egg across the Eastern Kingdoms. She did not tell me that she planned to make Wrathion the Red Dragonflight’s puppet.

_ There were other things she did not feel inclined to tell me...like how my mother arrived on Outland in the first place. _

I glared down at the wooden surface of the table. “You know we’re not on speaking terms. And Wrath won't like it.” 

“Ah. The Black Prince,” Our table glanced across the inn, over at Wrathion’s nook. His table was covered in maps and curled parchment. His two guards, Left and Right, stood at his sides. Their gazes pierced us like daggers. 

“Azeroth’s grumpiest two-year old.” I mumbled.

Wrathion had been giving me the cold shoulder the past few days. He burnt my pillow, leaving a pile of ash in its wake. Something had upset him. 

“An interesting breed,” Sylvanas observed.

“What's that stupid marshmallow on his head?” Jaina asked.

“A turban.”

“Huh. It looks ridiculous. I should buy one for Khadgar, do you know where they sell those?” 

The others lost interest and turned away. I was about to look away when a thought came to me. _ Why is Wrathion here? On _ this _ continent? It's far away from Alexstrasza, yes. But there has to be some motive… _

“Maybe there’s something in Pandaria that can help your klutzy individual that isn't you,” Jaina replied. “It's a new continent, there might be something here we don't know of…”

I held my chin up with my hand. My gaze was locked on Wrathion. 

“Something here…” I repeated.

“An artifact. Perhaps one of the Loremasters knows something?”

I nodded along. _ I will find something to heal Andy. And then I will topple Garrosh’s house of cards. _

But I needed Wrathion on board first. 

~*~

Hours after my venting party got too drunk to complain about anything else, Wrathion was still at the table in the corner of the inn. No one disturbed him. 

I approached Wrath’s nook. Left and Right drew their swords in union. 

“That will not be necessary.” Wrathion mused without looking up. “Let her pass.” 

The guardians dressed in black sheathed their weapons. They stood at attention, unmoving, like Wrath’s personal shadows. Their eyes followed me as I moved forward. 

I sat across from Wrathion. Not once did he look up at me. He continued to scribble things down with a quill, occasionally dipping the tip in a nearby bottle of ink. 

“Hello to you, too,” I mumbled.

“I deeply apologize, sister. Am I being uncommunicative in some way? Perhaps I'm keeping something from you?” Wrathion’s eyes met mine for a full moment. Scorching flames writhed and spat in those two scarlet orbs. 

_ What put him in such a foul mood? Did someone step on his tail in dragon form or something? _

I crossed my arms. I didn't want to play his game. “Why are you acting this way?” 

Wrathion paused. Quietly, he put down his quill. Wrath knit his talons together on the table before him. The sharp golden tips gleamed in the lantern light. 

“The red dragons continue to take from me.” 

_ The Red Dragonflight is harassing him again? What did they do? _

My eyes widened. “Take from you? What have they—”

“They took my freedom, my reputation...and _ you _ took my wants and desires.” His words stung like venom. 

_ His wants and desires…? _

Wrathion’s gaze wandered to the side, up to the stairs, that lead to the second floor of the tavern—

To _ Anduin_. 

Wrathion was possessive of Anduin when I arrived, I wasn't blind. I never knew his feelings were so deep. He barely knew Andy longer than a week; I was shocked he could be this upset with me.

“I'm sorry.” I didn't know what else to say. 

Wrathion’s chuckle was short and mocking. “Yes, I suppose a simple apology can cure the pain of first love….It's stronger than I had imagined…”

For a split second, Wrathion’s mask of stiff, aggressive formality was unveiled. Pain twisted his features. 

Then it vanished behind Wrathion’s disguise. 

I bowed my head, listening to the scratch of Wrathion’s quill fly across the parchment once again. _ Why is everyone near me always in pain? And why is the pain always caused by my hand? _

I swallowed and looked up at him. “You say you love him...look at the condition he's in.”

“Anduin was treated by the mistweavers.”

“He's still in pain.” 

“Well, that is the strongest emotion of all. Perhaps he should get used to it.” 

I glared. “It has to hurt. Seeing him the way he is now.” 

Wrathion glanced up. I had his attention. 

“You came to Pandaria for a reason. Not just to escape a hoard of red dragons, no...you came here for something.” I said, secretly crossing my fingers that I was right.

“And?” His hand paused. The poised quill dripped ink onto the parchment. 

“I want to find something, to mend Anduin’s wounds. I’ll help you search for whatever you’re looking for, if you help me save the man we...care for. Dearly.” I tried to keep my expression as neutral as possible. I had negotiated all my life. This was the one moment where it actually mattered. 

Wrathion stared at me for a long time. I couldn't read his face. He was an enigma, sitting before me, that would either be an ally or an enemy. I didn't like to think that way. All I saw was the egg I carried across Eastern Kingdoms, the escape from my broken world.

“My assassins have informed me that there is a source of incredible power upon the Isle of Thunder. Find it, and we will end Anduin’s pain.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaina Proudmoore: Ten silver on Eona. 
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: I bet my money on the black dragon. Because it's truly painful when your SIBLING steals the LOVE OF YOUR LIFE. 
> 
> Malfurion Stormrage: It's been over ten thousand years! Will you EVER let that go? 
> 
> Genn Greymane: Both dragons are horrible love interests. Oh Anduin! Have I ever introduced you to my daughter, Tess—?
> 
> Sylvanas Windrunner: I can't stand Eona in her state of...contentment. I think the Stormwind's little cub should choose the black dragon—because they've had so much pleasant history in the past. 
> 
> Khadgar: Team Eona all the way!! I made tabards and everything! (PS: Aww, Jaina! Thanks for the turban!)
> 
> Author: I guess it's time to place the bets! Who are you rooting for? c: Love, fortune and glory to you!!


	15. "You Perfect, Adorable Human"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Conduct a super-secret sleepover.

I knocked on the glass.

I ducked as the windowframe opened wide. Anduin sighed as he looked down at me, “Eona, I thought we both agreed this was mildly reckless—”

“And a great upper arm exercise,” I added. I swung as I gripped the windowpane. There was a slight drizzle tonight. I felt the haze gathering in my hair, breathing life into the curls I so desperately tried to straighten. 

_ Sneaking into Andy’s room on the second floor isn't so bad—I haven't gone splat on the ground yet! _

“Hurry, it's starting to rain,” Andy disappeared from view as he stepped out of the way.

I pulled myself up and slipped inside. I made sure to set my feet on the ground gently—the floorboards creaked sometimes. 

Anduin’s room was small and cozy. It was furnished with many pandaren cushions. Only one lantern near the bed was lit, the burning flame giving off the scent of jasmine. 

I had snuck into Andy’s room a few times before. No one could know about us, including the guards. The sneaking around was exciting, but it limited my time with him. It was better than the alternative. I didn't want to think about if Garrosh or the guards found out… 

The rain was starting to pound on the roof. I shut the window behind me and then turned to Andy. As usual, he wore light cloth robes. His hair was slightly tousled from sleeping—I liked it that way—and his headband was missing. He was holding a dry towel, “I had a feeling you might come anyway.”

I smiled softly, “Thanks.” 

“Here, let me,” He wrapped the light blue drape around my shoulders and wiped away the droplets on my cheeks. His hand paused near my mouth. 

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. 

The warmth of his mouth tingled against mine. The smack of our lips filled the room. It was a thrilling, exhilarating sound that sent shockwaves through me. Kissing Anduin was always like that, like one of those goblin machines that sensed earthquakes; ripples of energy and shivers of delight. 

I had to pull away before things went further. The scent of him lingered; an astounding aura made of so many layers. I detected Pandaren oils, church incense, dried ink and the faintest hint of pine from Elwynn Forest.

Kissing had been a little odd at first (the last person I’d kissed had tusks, and Andy had no experience at all whatsoever) but Anduin caught on. There was always restraint, given his painful state. 

“Thank you,” Andy murmured.

“You don't have to thank me every time we kiss,” I chided him, still feeling the touch of his lips as I spoke. I slid off my boots to prevent the spread of dirt across his room. 

“Sorry, it just feels...customary.”

“In what way?” I glanced up at him, smiling. 

Andy’s face was aglow with scarlet. “It just does.” 

I had a theory about the true answer. Andy was so reserved—could it be that a kiss was so outlandish to him in his life of formality? I admired his politeness, but sometimes it's overwhelming amount scared me. Did Varian ever notice it in his son?

We took up our usual positions, sitting on his bed, facing one another. Our sleepovers usually entailed the following: endless talks, endless kissing, or Andy showing his true colors as he beat my ass at Hearthstone. I had some news to tell him, so we were probably headed towards the talking route. 

I started to play with my hands nervously in the small space between us. Anduin reached out, entwining our fingers.

“Your hands are warm,” He commented. “You’re so warm, feverishly so. Even your lips...”

I quirked an eyebrow. “So you're saying I'm hot, basically?” 

“I prefer the term ‘stunningly beautiful.’ ”

I looked down, pressing my lips together. There were two sides to Andy’s flirting: the ones that came out in a flushed, stuttered mess, and the kind that left me speechless and searching for words. 

“Can you stop being the greatest guy in the world for one minute? I need to tell you something,” I said, squeezing his fingers. 

“I don't know how someone could turn off such an incredible ability—” He remarked with a smirk. I bit back a smile and shook my head as he continued, “—but of course. Anything for you.”

I shot him a look. He wasn't making this easy. _ Damn you, you perfect, adorable human. _

I took a deep breath, “I have to head off in a few days—don’t give me that look, I'm coming back. I’ll say it a million times to you; I'm coming back, I'm coming back_ as soon _ as possible—”

The new expression on his face halted me. Anduin had become so much easier to read. Now the emotions were clear on his face; deep confusion, worry, a hint of betrayal that hurt to identify. 

“Why?” He started.

I held up a hand, which was still clasping his as tight as desperate men clung to their last shred of hope. “Can you let me explain, please?” 

Andy composed himself, straightening his shoulders. He put on the mask and costume, but there was no disguising his poor acting. Anduin nodded.

“I don't want to leave. I'm going to some place called the Isle of Thunder for a few days, it's this exploratory thing—I’ll bring you back a souvenir.”

“Please do—but _ why _ are you going?” Andy asked.

I hesitated for a moment. “Because...I owe Wrath. He really likes you, and he's not happy about...this.” I displayed our joined hands again. 

It wasn't the full reason I was going. Wrathion promised to look for something that would lessen Andy’s pain, but I didn't want Anduin to know. If something went wrong on this trip, I wouldn't let Andy take responsibility for it.

Surprise flashed across Anduin’s face. “If there’s any discord, I’ll speak with Wrathion—”

I heard angry dragon growling noises in the back of my head. I froze up, “No! No, no. It's fine, I’ll take care of this—besides, he's not mad at you, he's upset with me. I think if I do this for him, it might fix things...somewhat. It's my place, Andy.” 

Andy gazed at our entwined hands thoughtfully. “Hmm. I never thought I would be a source of contention between two dragons.”

“Well, you’re a treasure.” I winked at him.

Andy laughed. That beautiful, bell-like sound filled me with relief.****** It seemed to make anything better. Especially that smile. 

_ Do I really have to go? I don't want to leave that smile. _

The thought of leaving Anduin was like a needle slowly sliding into my chest. It was for his own good, I couldn't bear to see another grimace on his face. I couldn't just sit around and let him be miserable. I couldn't let Garrosh’s little shop of horrors continue, either. I was keeping Andy out of harm’s way.

Regretfully, I pulled my hand away from Anduin’s, and reached into my coat pockets. I held up one of my crystals. “Does this look familiar?” 

Anduin’s eyes flit over the violet shard. “You used that, the first day we met.”

A flashback of the Jade Forest flew through my mind. The naive orc, the human stranger, and the screaming monkey. It seemed so long ago now, like a dream. 

I nodded, uniting our fingers to trace designs across the pearl-smooth surface. “I used them on Outland all the time. I could talk to anyone I wanted, shoot fireballs at demons...mostly I just liked to record music with them.”

When we were done tracing runes across the surface, the crystal let out a hum. Then music filled the room. 

Andy listened, eyes wide, as the instruments sang their symphony. I remember the distinct melody, something that grew and evolved like a bud blooming into a blossom. It was a garden of sound, mystifying to the ears.

“It's beautiful,” Andy whispered.

My head cocked to the side, “I actually wrote this one.”

Anduin was baffled with awe. “You wrote this?”

I nodded. “It used to be my thing. I used to perform in the streets, or play the music whenever I went. I haven't touched an instrument since I came to Azeroth, but…”

I shrugged. For a while, it felt wrong to continue music. I used to play to make people happy, to see them smile...those people were gone now. Yet here was Anduin, grinning as wide as I’d ever seen him grin as the music played. 

“Keep it while I'm gone,” I said. _ And please, please, please keep your smile, too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar & Chromie: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!
> 
> Sylvanas Windrunner: Eww. Happiness. 
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: I feel like I'm reading one of Khadgar's steamy romance novels. 
> 
> Author: Hi Awesome Adventuerers!! c: it's good to see you guys! Not gonna lie, I don't know why, but that simple kissing scene took SO LONG to do (maybe because it was more cutsey than sensual? Idk, but it was a pain). I had to ask Khadgar for help.
> 
> Khadgar: I have experience ;)
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: Yes. You've read tons of intimate reactions. 
> 
> Khadgar: ;-; And you've imagined thousands more. With Tyrande.
> 
> Kael'thas Sunstrider: As a master of pyromancy, I do recommend tending to that burn, Master. 
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: ...I miss the Black Temple. I miss the grounds, where fel-green lava erupted from the large volcano and meteors smashed into the earth, obliterating all life forms. 
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: And now your backyard is full of murlocs and dead ex-boyfriends. Welcome to Azeroth. 
> 
> Author: ...Anyways! We have a special guest coming up next chapter! Yay! I'm so excited! And we'll have some action-packed scenes coming up soon! Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!
> 
> **Anduin Wrynn: This is not amusing, Author.


	16. "Kael'thas Karma"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Beware the daughter of the sea (but the boyfriend is harmless).

~Isle of Thunder~

More rain. It splattered across the surface of the ocean that seemed to stretch on for miles. Only hours ago, it looked like a great valley of blue silk, gleaming beneath the sun. Now the ship was riding across a writhing monster. 

I gripped the railing to the elven ship, grinding my teeth together as I looked down at the thrashing waves. There were no oceans on Outland, only lakes and marshes. The idea of oceans still confused me. All of the empty space in the world, between continents, filled with water? I’d seen what could be lurking at the bottom of a single lake. I couldn't imagine what swam in Azeroth’s depths. 

A hand clamped the railing close to mine. I glanced up at it's owner.

“You came,” Halduron nearly had to shout to be heard. He was smiling. 

I shrugged, but it was hard to know if he caught the gesture with the constant sway of the ship. “Wouldn’t miss it, but I’ll pass on the tempest.”

The taste of rainwater filled my mouth. This storm was something else. I’d rather drink water than inhale it. 

Halduron looked out at the foaming whitecaps, then my gloved hands clenching the painted red wood. “Not a fan of the water?”

I shook my head. “This isn't really my thing—!”

The ship started to tip, making our side veer towards the water. I clung to the railing desperately, my lungs sore from holding back shouts of alarm. 

Hal remained on his feet, staring at me and my ridiculous behavior.

“Not all elves are lithe and balanced,” I said, looking away from his face as embarrassment prickled across my skin. 

“...You know, they say Prince Kael’thas was an excellent dancer. He still continued all sin’dorei traditions and festivities, even on Outland,” Halduron replied over the rain.

When I gave him a quizzical look, he shrugged and leaned on the railing. “You inspired me. Did some research, although I still can't figure out why he planted that enormous red crystal in the soil of Hellfire Peninsula.” 

I felt a small smile on my lips. “It's a mystery.” 

“A true enigma, the Sun King.” 

Halduron’s blond hair started to cling to him from the onslaught of rain. He glanced at the other blood elves on deck, weaving spells to keep the wooden planks dry. 

“I need to check if we’re on the right course,” I barely heard him say. Hal picked himself up from the railing, then saluted me. “Bunny-Terminator.”

I saluted back with one hand, the other still wrapped around the railing, “Ranger-General.”

With a grin and a wink, he was gone.

I gazed at him thoughtfully as he was flagged down by one of the officers. _ He's not like the others. Strange, I never heard him mentioned by— _

“Sea monster! Dead ahead!”

All of the blood and warmth evacuated my body. I felt the ghost of a touch on my shoulder blade.

I jumped, letting out a shout. Behind me was a cloaked figure, soaked in rain. 

He removed his hood.

Kalecgos, my other brother only by title, and of the blue dragonflight, smiled at me. “Hi.”

“You bastard!” I smacked Kalec playfully in the shoulder. His half-elven, half-human form was a little more muscular than the rest of the crew. I was relieved for it; it made me feel like I didn't stand out as much. Kalec’s skin was pale and his shoulder-length hair was sapphire blue. He was ice, and I was fire.

“How did you get here?” I asked him. I was always excited to see Kalec; he was a part of the small welcoming committee that greeted me when I first arrived on Azeroth. He always considered himself the older, protective, slightly annoying brother, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

“Wrath just sent me the longest letter complaining about you—are you really dating the Prince of Stormwind?” He asked me.

I shushed him, glancing around to see if anyone heard. We were on a ship full of elves, and despite the rain, elves were known for their good hearing. 

“Yes,” I mouthed the word, although I considered “dating” an oversimplification of my feelings for him, “we’re together.”

“Huh,” Kalec smirked, “what does Jaina think?”

“Jaina doesn't know, and we’re keeping it that way—for now,” I said, tightening my hold on the ship as it rocked back and forth once more.

Kalec gave me a dull, dubious look. “You know, if you do fall in, I will pull you out.”

“Don't say that!” I pleaded with him. “_Please _ don't say that! Crap, now you’ve jinxed me! Now I'm really going to fall in!”

Kalec rolled his eyes as the wind tugged at his robes and threw rain on his brown leather garb. “So why keep this from Jaina? You’re still having Estrogen Brunch together, aren't you?”

“Yes.”

“So why not tell her?”

I made a face at him. “You and Wrath have it so easy! I'm team Horde, remember? Sylvanas is sitting there right across the table from me—she’d probably cut my head off with the sharpest cutlery nearby if she knew! I’m not supposed to be doing what I'm doing.” 

Kalec considered my words, then agreed, “I suppose you’re right, I'm not quite sure what Varian would think of you. Have you told Anduin about _ your _ parents yet?”

“Yes.” I said. 

Kalec raised a skeptical cobalt eyebrow. 

I caved. “I haven't told him _ everything_, anyway. I'm lucky Andy still likes me, after everything else I’ve told him.”

Kalec shook his head and stared out at the monstrous sea. “I’ve known Anduin for years...I’m actually amazed he found someone so quickly. He always seemed so—”

“Reserved.” We said it at the same time, sharing a mutual smile. 

“What about you and Jaina? How’s that going?” I asked him. I decided I was feeling safe enough and put my back to the waves, but I still held on tight from behind. I faced Kalec head on. 

Theramore brought Kalec and Jaina together, but now it was also tearing them apart. I couldn’t imagine how Kalec was doing with the new Jaina, the Jaina that threw fireballs at anger management instructors and had Sylvanas’ admiration. 

Kalec pursed his lips, and I could tell he was trying to find the right way to frame the words. “Humans react to things so much differently than us. The emotions are much...stronger, more intense. It's like they’re fueled by catalysts.”

I nodded along as I listened. Kalec kept his troubled gaze on the howling waves. “What hurts the most is that she’s in pain, and I wasn't there to stop it, and when I try to fix it now...I can't. I'm powerless.” 

His words rang out, capturing my ears like war drums despite their soft desperation. I didn't reply right away; I was too busy mulling over what he said. I didn't really think of humans as humans and dragons as, well, dragons. I thought of people as people, and all of them had their own quirks. But Kalec was right. 

“Sorry,” He eventually blurted. “I sound ridiculous, I know, just pondering out loud—”

“No. I think you’re right.” I said. “It's hard to be there for someone, in that situation...it sucks. But I don't think it's a different race thing, it's a people thing, and you’re not the only one dealing with it.” 

I realized how thankful I was that Kalec was here. I didn't realize how much I needed him, and he needed me. I hadn't spoken to anyone about my current trifles, and I never discerned how isolated I had been feeling. I had Andy, but I didn't want to overwhelm him, and I couldn't exactly pour my heart out to Jaina or Sylvanas right now. I doubted Kalec had spoken to anyone else about these matters, either; not all dragons liked to discuss mortals. It was nice to just _ talk _ to someone, without any barriers. 

I loosened my grip on the railing as I found myself completely serene. _ Maybe, if I work up the guts, I can tell Kalec about this whole Garrosh thing. He might have a solution. _

Kalec sighed. “I'm glad I came out here. Lately, it feels like I’ve been drowning—”

The ship started to tip. An avalanche of pain overwhelmed my mind.

I felt myself falling backwards.

I watched it all in slow motion. My feet being swept away by the new layer of water on the deck. Kalec reaching out for me—and slipping through his saturated fingers.

And my ice-hard collision with the surface of the water.

_ He had to say something! He had to open his mouth! Gah! _

The waves had a mind of their own, and they seemed to disagree with my trespassing. Fighting the waves was useless. I could’ve been buried beneath a mountain for all I knew. 

_ Buried—dammit! Wrong choice of words! _

I thrashed against the strength of the current. I couldn't remember which direction was up or down, I had been flipped over so many times. I was held prisoner in this vast abyss of night, without a single star in sight. 

So much for eyes that glowed in the dark. They did nothing against the tsunami of obsidian that swallowed me. The darkness was freezing, yet my lungs were burning. Like a flickering candle left out in a tempest.

The current’s direction changed. I felt pressure increase nearby. 

I wasn't alone. 

Something wrapped around my torso. It squeezed unbearably tight against my ribs. I ran my hands along it—the pattern felt familiar. There were several gnarled tendrils, all ending in sharp spikes. 

And it was dragging me through the writhing ocean. 

The quiet abyss of the night faded away, and I returned to the swarming tempest above. The chaotic storm seemed to consume me, as I rode out violent fits of coughing and choking. My lungs were as raw and burning as the red dirt of Hellfire Peninsula. 

I gasped, inviting air back into my lungs. I realized what was holding me above water—a large cobalt claw. 

It's owner stared down at me. 

Kalec’s blue dragon form matched the churning force of violets and grays that surrounded us. He was half-submerged in the water, with his wings reaching out towards the clouds like the sails of a tall ship.

After spitting out the last mouthful of water, I glared up at him. “Told you!”

Kalec let out a low grunt, which from my experience translated to this; _ don't blame me, you stupid klutz. _

But something seemed wrong. I looked down at the elven ship, where the crew was gawking up at us. Why would Kalec reveal himself? Yes, the waves were strong against a humanoid form, but he wasn't known for dramatics—that was Wrathion’s terrain. 

The waves rippled beneath us. Suddenly a wall of water rose and peddled Kalec and I with icy droplets. 

I turned in Kalec’s fist to see an actual sea monster rising from the waves, tentacles reaching out for the dragon intruder—that I was still dangling from, feet above the treacherous malstrom below. 

_ You know, on Outland, we’d call this kind of thing “Kael’thas Karma”. Should’ve told Halduron that one. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage: Author, do you happen to be hunted by a lunatic who is obsessed with your existence and is overwhelmed with an urge to end it?
> 
> Author: No, unless you count fandoms. 
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: ...I HAD MORE ACTIVITY IN TEN THOUSAND YEARS. HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO WRITE A CHAPTER
> 
> Author: Depends. Sometimes, there are blood offerings involved—
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore: EXCUSES! WE'VE BEEN OVER HERE DYING OF THIRST
> 
> Khadgar: How ironic
> 
> Author: Sorry!! I'm so sorry for the late updates, Awesome Adventurers! I'm going to college in the fall, and I just realized that I've been writing, like, nonstop for the past six years. So I was taking a writing/social media hiatus to give my brain a break. As you can see, that plan failed. 
> 
> Varian Wrynn: "Breaks"? What are those?
> 
> Garrosh Hellscream: What are THOOOOOSE
> 
> Wrathion: Yes, Author. We missed this SO MUCH. Thank you for this unexpected gift. 
> 
> Author: However, as all writers know, there is no off switch to writing. I've come up with a lot of cool things, but this idea came to me about the sister series of this book, based on Eona's mother called "Protector of the Present". Honestly, I've been running out of patience with that one, and I feel like we're not really into it, so I'm wondering if I should just skip ahead to events on Outland and fill in details with some flashbacks. That way, we'd get to see a lot of characters that I've been dying to get my hands on. We'd get to see Khadgar and Illidan interacting (in their own POVs as well), Young!Garrosh will be there, and we'll even see some affairs go down. I'd love to hear if you guys like this and if you'd be into it, I think we'd really enjoy that more and we'll just scrap "Protector of the Present". 
> 
> Khadgar: Oh, affairs! I'll bring some steamy romance novels for references!
> 
> Author: Aww, that's so sweet of you, Khadgar c: anyways! I am sorry for the longest wait time ever, and I'm sorry for this super long A/N, so we'll cut it off here for now. Let's hope we get some more action soon, love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!


	17. "The Bright Magenta Martini"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Master the art of sibling bickering.

I cringed away as lightning erupted across the heavens, the sound of the sky tearing apart booming in my ears. The white-hot veins of light glared off of glassy waves and shining scales.

I was at the center of a tempest. And I was feeling very, _ very _ short.

Kalec’s talons tightened around me as the waves sprayed up, gallons of water tossed to the side by the lurker of the depths. It's torso bobbed above the waves, a wall of muscle, supporting a horrid face. A face as pale as lightning, with fangs as sharp as blades. 

As the beast barred a cold smile, I raised a hand weakly in something that resembled a wave. “Hi...I don't want to be here.” 

I doubted anyone could hear me over the bickering of the clouds and the roar of the water. The serpent surged forth. I squirmed in Kalec’s grasp as he faced the oncoming assault with open jaws. 

When the two forces clashed, I held on for dear life (which was nearly impossible given my only advantage points were slippery scales and razor-sharp talons). The pain in the back of my head was so strong, black dots danced across my line of vision.

_ This is a very bad place to be―! I need to move! _

I blinked away dizziness and water droplets as I searched my coat pockets. Half of my belongings were probably lost at sea, somewhere in the churning chasm below. I found what I was looking for and retrieved a thin, yet sturdy piece of string. 

Kalec’s fingers were loosening on me. I kept my head bowed low, trying to avoid being hit by the two fantastical creatures. Just as my drenched fingers began to fiddle with the thread, I slipped through Kalec’s talons.

“Ah―!” The air rushed past me as I fell. A jolt ran through my body when my descent stopped, and I clung to the thin string above me that was hoisted over Kalec’s claw. 

Now I was literally dangling for my life, caught in a skirmish between an angry sea monster and a bookworm-prone dragon. 

_ Where’s a rage-induced Jaina and a life-form-hating Sylvanas when you need them? _

I didn't have a lot to work with. The air was crackling with deadly arcane energy as Kalec wove spells, and I squirmed to miss them. Already my arms were burning. Acid was starting to drip from the depth-lurker’s bloodcurdling smile. If any of the venom found its way onto the string―

I bit down hard on my lip. My fingers tightened on the thin rope as I channeled a little more force as I swayed forward, towards Kalec. My pulse thundered in my ears as the hazardous ocean writhed beneath me, licking it's foamy white lips as it awaited one misstep. 

I swung myself forward again. Jaws snapped like thunder. Acid bubbled and hissed. The sickly sweet scent of arcane burned my nostrils. 

Kalec jerked suddenly. His massive form left the water, now infested with poisonous venom. He was airborne. So was I. Swaying from a delicate piece of string, above the monster from the depths. 

I glanced down and I wished I hadn't. That moment would forever be seared into my mind. The face of the deep, it's ghostly white parlour, with darkness swirling around it. It's red eyes, like a poisonous rose. It belonged to a world unknown. A world of cold, eternal night. A world without a sky; without stars. 

If the ocean didn't terrify me to my core previously, it had now succeeded in filling me with utter horror. 

The only sound that distracted me from my moment of hysteria was the sound of a fragile string snapping. 

And as I plummeted towards the face of death, my head knocked against something hard.

~*~

_ Let’s take a look, shall we? _

_ Burn them all! _

_ The Legion will use Outland as a means to assault Azeroth. If we turn this rock to our advantage, perhaps, a portal could be made to Argus― _

_ She always believed in the Titans, but when she left Azeroth...I guess she lost faith in them. But the stars, they’re always there. _

_ Burn them all! _

_ What benefit comes from stealing my steamy romance novels? You’re blind! _

_ What a shame. A bloodthirsty monster invaded your home, destroying the people you loved, right in front of your eyes― _

_ Burn them all! _

_ ...I’d endure a thousand nights just to see her smile. _

_ Hellscream’s eyes are upon you. _

My eyes snapped open. Black dots popped into existence along the corners of my vision. There was a face in front of mine, but I couldn't place it. I was too...confused. I was still processing the flashes of memories before my eyes, but the fragments were already fading from my consciousness. I felt..numb, like my soul had left my body, and all of me hadn't returned yet.

“Oh thank Azshara, you’re alive.”

I began to recognize the blue eyebrows. Kalec. There were cuts and bruises on his face. His clothes were torn. I blinked a few times and sat up.

We were on the beach. The sand clung to my cheek and still slightly-damp clothes. The sky was still rumbling with rage, layered with dark shades of purple and black. Not a hint of the true blue sky was in sight.

_ Sky...blue...Anduin― _

“Andy! Is Andy okay?” My words came out garbled, and I pressed fingers to my temples as a wave of nausea rolled over me. I was awake, yet I still felt separated from my body.

Kalec’s eyebrows creased like folded parchment. He pressed a hand against my forehead, muttering a word of power as a soft blue glow resonated in his eyes. The sense of detachment faded. I felt...present. Whole again.

“Andy…?” He repeated. “Anduin? He's not here, Eon.”

“WHAT?” My gaze darted down the surf, looking around wildly for him. Farther down the shore, the blood elves had gathered and were pointing at the landmass we were on. The trees nearby were overtaken by moss and reached out with blackened, gnarled branches.

“He didn't travel with us, we made it to the Isle. I teleported everyone here,” Kalec paused a moment to catch his breath. When he did, I noticed how much his shoulders slumped. The bruises on his face collected underneath his eyes. “I tried to grab you when you fell, I think I was too rough with you. Sorry, it's hard to grab things normally in...but_ that's _ what you're worried about?”

“_Dear _ brother and sister,”

We looked up. A few paces away stood Wrathion. One hand was on his hip, the other clasping an alcoholic drink. His guards, left and right, were stationed at his sides. Two other agents accompanied him; one holding an umbrella over Wrathion, the other fanning him with a large leaf.

“You’re terribly late. What took you so long?” The black prince quipped.

Color returned to Kalec’s face, first bright red as flames, then strengthening to an unhealthy purple. A contrastingly cold glint lit up his eyes. I caught his arm before Kalec could stand and strangle him. “Kalec, no.” 

“I'm going to wipe that smirk right off his face―”

“No! Alexstrasza will kill you! She’ll make us do another stupid family picture for bonding! I am _ not _wearing another stupid holiday sweater,” I warned him. I doubted Kalec and Wrath could hurt one another in a brawl. When it came to those two, I was usually the one in charge of physical labor. But the mention of a quarrel would mean another trip to Northrend, and I was dead set on never returning to Dragonblight. 

Kalec scowled, anger seeping from his flared nostrils. “_Alright_. I’ll hate him in silence, like teenage girls do.”

“Not all of us do that―but that sounds very Wrathion-friendly. Go for it.” 

We stumbled to our feet and joined our spoiled, younger sibling by title. The closer we got, I eyed the bright magenta martini in his hand suspiciously. 

“Aren't you two years old? How are you allowed to have alcohol?” I asked.

Wrathion sipped his drink and sighed softly at the taste. My nose wrinkled up. I could smell the honey-sweet aroma from here. “The trauma has made me very mature for my age, dear sister.” 

“Trauma of what? Looking at yourself every day in the mirror?” Kalec mumbled. My elbow nicked him in the ribs. He hissed silently and sent me a hateful glare. 

“If we’re mentioning mirrors, in your current state, you should be more appalled. However, you may be able to pull it off, Kalec. Your popularity is nonexistent.” Wrathion smirked, devilish flames dancing in his mirthful gaze.

I brought my hands together and cracked my knuckles loudly. The two winced at the noise. My eyes darted between the pair, “I’ll beat the crap out of both of you if you continue this ridiculous―”

“You don't need to digress into your..._manhandling tendencies_, Eona. We need to reach the great Thunder Forge of Lei Shen first.” Wrathion glanced at Kalec’s wounds. “...At great haste, I might add, before the next storm.”

“What? Too afraid of ruining your robes?” Kalec spat.

“I am―I am barely keeping my curls safe from the humidity in this turban. But the _ locals _like to visit when the tempests draw near…”

My blood ran cold as the monster from the deep flashed before my eyes. I bit back a grimace as Wrath continued, “I don't suppose you would like to encounter them, would you, dearest brother?”

Wrathion turned without waiting for a response and started towards the marshlands. In the distance, the shadow of pandaren architecture lurked on the horizon. I took a step forward to follow Wrath and his party of agents when Kalec caught my wrist.

I gave him a look. “You feeling alright? Do you need a moment―?”

“I'm well enough. Not thanks to him,” Kalec jut his chin out at the black dragon, who was now out of earshot. “I don't trust him. You should be more wary of him, Eon.”

Kalec had expressed his opinion of Wrathion in the past. I knew better than to debate with him now; I simply bobbed my head in agreement. “I know, my guard is up―”

“It should be.” He said. “He sent me that letter...you took Anduin from him, and now he’s invited you to a dangerous island to risk your life. An accident could happen easily, Eon.”

I ignored the way my heart responded to Andy’s name, but I couldn't stop the frown that came to my face from his other words. Kalec was actually suggesting that Wrathion would try to end my life. The thought was unthinkable. I suppressed a shudder.

_ I know Wrath plays his games, and I know I upset him. But he wouldn't go to such lengths...he would never stoop that low. _

Kalec studied the darkened look on my face. “I don't want to be right, Eon. There’s a chance I could be wrong. I hope I am.”

My gaze drifted away from him, to the guards surrounding Wrathion at all sides. His crimson eyes imprinted themselves on every puddle and raindrop, mutating water into blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illidan Stormrage: Oh, the Author's still alive.
> 
> Khadgar: You assumed she was dead???
> 
> Anduin Wrynn: I heard she went to college. Isn't that a death sentence of sorts? 
> 
> Malfurion: In financial matters, yes. 
> 
> Author: Hi Awesome Adventurers! Yes, I am still alive, and I only passed out once in the emergency room in week one of college!
> 
> Everyone: wHAT
> 
> Author: It's a long story. Bottom line, I started college two weeks ago, and it's been...a journey of sorts. Some parts of it may shock you. I actually tried to write about the events as they were happening, but things just continued to escalate O.o I may go back and play around with it before I finish that real-life tale, but yeah. Actually, the scene of Eona waking up halfway through this chapter was modeled after my ER experience! Fun little easter eggs c: 
> 
> Khadgar: ...Author
> 
> Author: Yes?
> 
> Khadgar: Are you okay?
> 
> Author: I've lost track at this point. I think I reached mental instability somewhere between the opening up a coconut with a toolbox and trip #3 to the medical express. Seriously, this is the freakiest my life has ever been...someoneplssendhelp. Anyway, bye!! I hope you all are doing well! We'll have more out soon, I promise! Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers! Thank you for your unwavering patience c:
> 
> Wrathion, holding a magenta martini: That woman's lost it. 
> 
> Kalec: Yes, you really have.


	18. "Your Continued Presence at Second Breakfast"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Invest in lifts for shoes.  
Bonus Objective: Steal Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix's lifts.

I danced a dangerous tango with the shadows along the walls as I moved through the ancient fortress. Echoes filled the halls; booming thunder, trickling water, Zandalari war drums, the fizzle of electricity. Every sound carried the hum of adrenaline. 

My eyes darted along the chamber, scanning each crevice. I threw myself forward. My new position was behind a colossal pillar, moved a millenia ago by the corrupting fear of tyrants. 

I glanced back whence I came. Wrath’s agents moved like spiders in the night, skittering along every known surface. My two brothers, however―

“Ouch! You just stepped on my foot!”

“Nonsense. You simply placed your boot where I was going to step.”

“Who in their right mind would wear a bright, white turban when sneaking into a dead king’s throne room?”

“Who in their right mind doesn't pluck their  _ midnight blue chest hairs _ that stand out too much? Revolting. Such animosity.” 

I shut my eyes for a moment and made myself inhale slowly. I still had my pistol. I thought of turning it on myself a few times, but that would upset Andy too much.

_ Andy...I miss him so much...I really want to cuddle with him when I get back. I miss his lovely light baritone and the tingly feeling when his skin brushed against mine _ ―

When Anduin’s smile crossed my mind, heat prickled in the corners of my eyes. I blinked a few times to vanquish the tears, and tried to focus on the dim hall surrounding me. It was easier to embrace the scenery when I imagined Andy’s commentary.

My heart stopped in my chest when I saw a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from the nearest pillar.

_ No, it couldn't be _ ― _ could it? _

My hopes climbed and I hastily shoved them back down. I clutched a knife to my chest, and sped across the stone tile―

“Ahh!” I yelped when the person turned to face me. “ _ Jaina _ ?”

“Greetings to you, too,  _ Strider _ ,” Sylvanas hissed over Jaina’s shoulder as the two lowered their weapons. Sylvanas’ eyes beamed like rubies in the light, while the tip of Jaina’s staff dimly glowed blue. A faint hue of green from my eyes enveloped the pair. 

“You know, for a scout, you make a lot of noises. You’re the most vocal person I know,” Jaina muttered as she leaned on her staff. Her hair and robes were drenched with rainwater. 

“Occupational hazard. What are you doing here?” I asked. 

“Lei Shen poses a threat to all of us. He should be defeated―” Jaina was cut off by Sylvanas’ cackle. I tilted my head at the undead archer, who never laughed. Ever. 

“You lied to her face!” Sylvanas exclaimed, her mutated voice bouncing off the walls. 

“Lie to my―what?” I looked back at Jaina, dumbfounded.

The white-haired mage glared at Sylvanas. “It's not a  _ lie _ , it's the truth. He needs to be stopped. And...I just wanted to ensure that  _ Garrosh  _ didn't steal anything from this tomb.”

The atmosphere changed at the mention of  _ his  _ name. I bit down on my tongue, not trusting my mouth or my facial expression. A tremor shook Jaina afterwards, like her anger and building hatred couldn't be contained. Sylvanas...Sylvanas was the same. 

Our hushed conversation was cut off by Wrath and Kalec, continuing to bicker as they moved forward. Kalec froze when his eyes found Jaina.

“This family has a horrid obsession with blue-eyed blondes,” Wrathion muttered. “It sickens me.”

“You do realize you’re a part of that stereotype.” 

“Did anyone ask for your commentary, Kalec? I don't recall. Because as far as Azeroth knows, you don't exist.” 

“Hush!” I glared at the two of them. But I didn't have the energy to keep a frustrated scowl. I leaned on a pillar nearby, allowing my head to fall back against the cold stone. Sylvanas crept to my side as Jaina approached Kalec.

“Hi,” Jaina said.

“Hello,” Kalec returned the greeting. In the dim light, I swore there was a hint of pink blossoming across his cheeks. 

Sylvanas eyed the pair with pure revulsion. Wrathion suddenly appeared on my other side, wearing a matching mask of disgust. 

“You look good.”

“Thanks…! You look good, too. No, you look stunning, and gorgeous…” Kalec cleared his throat. The embers on his cheeks were catching flame. “Your hair looks nice.”

“Why does anyone feel a need for a significant other?” Sylvanas hissed. “They take up too much time!”

I was about to respond, but Wrath cut me off on my left. “Love is poison. A sweet poison, true, but poison.”

“Mmm,” Sylvanas purred, peering over my head at the black dragon. “It’s rare to meet someone on Azeroth with such...common sense.” 

“Is that what you would call it?” I said, finding myself rising on my tip-toes just to be part of the elevated discussion. I felt very, very small, compared to the tall undead elf and the black dragon with an enormously huge turban. I missed the days when my mother was around, so at least I was taller than her—

No. Those days are not something to be missed...not with everything...moving on.

“So what are you three doing here?” Jaina’s voice called attention to everyone else. 

Kalec jutted his chin out at Wrathion. “This expedition was his idea.” 

Wrathion bowed his head curtly, his voice musically moving up and down, “Our intentions are not as barbaric as revenge. This is an intellectual pursuit, one I’m surprised you did not take advantage of, Archmage.” 

I arched my brow at Wrathion. His words were provoking, but there must’ve been some underlying purpose. Jaina’s mouth opened, and she closed it just as quickly. 

“If you claim to be so wise, I would think you would know the difference between  _ justice  _ and  _ revenge _ —” Jaina’s anger was icy and sharp. 

I cut in before their vocal skirmish went further. “Shouldn't we be more concerned with the Mogu?”

“A valiant point, Strider.” Without waiting for everyone else, Sylvanas turned on her heel and continued down the hall. She did not sneak past the shadows. The Banshee Queen strode through the webs of darkness like she owned the palace. “I’ve grown tired of the squabbles of dragons and men.” 

I glanced at everyone else, then sprinted after her. Sylvanas did not slow her pace for me. Her inhuman strides never faltered, making a long divide between us and the others. 

“I am not overly concerned with your affairs, Strider. But for the sake of your continued presence at Second Breakfast, you would take my rare council and not indulge that black dragon.” She murmured.

I jogged to keep up with her. The attacks on Wrathion were starting to wear on my tolerance. “All of you act like he's going to stab me in the back one day—”

Sylvanas’ head snapped towards me, eyes searing red. “Do you remember Onyxia, Strider? The black dragons treat everyone else as  _ pawns _ . And if you think your kindness and carefree philosophies will save you, the world will punish you for it.” 

I frowned. For a moment, it didn't sound like criticism coming from Sylvanas...it almost sounded like she cared—

“If you turn to ashes, your corpse cannot join my army.” Sylvanas remarked, treating my death as casual conversation.

_ ...There she is. _

“We have more to discuss than your impending demise, Strider. I did not tag along on this expedition simply to annoy my sister and laugh at Lor’themar,” Sylvanas’ voice stayed low, like silk rustling in the night, unheard by the others. “You and I have business.”

“Business?” I repeated. “With...what?”

“Your boss.” She said darkly. 

_ Garrosh _ . 

“Oh.” My voice sounded small.

“If you really have come to your senses about that intolerable oaf, we need to strike now. You know Orgrimmar best, and despite your own preferred level of volume, you are one of the Horde’s most esteemed scouts—”

“Wait, hold on a minute,” I looked up at her in alarm. “I can't even go near Orgrimmar because of the wanted posters, but—you’re not really suggesting I change my profession to  _ throat-cutter _ , are you?” 

Whether it was the Garrosh I knew or not, I couldn't imagine myself holding a knife against that thick, muscled neck, the one that I used to make flower rings for ten years ago. 

“No. You would be changing your profession to  _ savior  _ of an entire faction.” Sylvanas corrected, yet I did not believe her. “Once you get inside…”

I was already shaking my head as Sylvanas gave details of the future assault, an assault that I would  _ not  _ be a part of. 

_ I know Garrosh’s reign has to end—for Andy’s safety, for the Horde’s survival. I can't let Garrosh near Andy...the last time was terrifying enough, and the danger is still not over for him! I need to take Garrosh out, but must it be done in such a vile way?  _

“If you fight fire with fire, innocents will burn.” I said, shuddering. 

“Let them.” Sylvanas challenged. I held back a wince. My stomach did flips at her words—and not the usual kind I got from Andy. I felt like I wanted to throw up. 

“There’s going to be casualties either way. If we strike first, we have momentum and dignity. We could finish this before the Horde is mangled beyond recognition.”

Our footsteps stopped as we neared the terrace. There were voices—screams, battle cries. The air tasted like metal. Thunder boomed above us like a frantic heart. Or was that mine? I couldn't tell the difference with Sylvanas’ intense gaze. 

“It's time, Strider.”

“...For what?” I asked warily. 

“For the pawn to move forward.” 

With that, the Banshee Queen strode head-first into the tempest to confront an undead king. I followed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chromie: Are we all here? Fantastic!
> 
> Khadgar: I did not expect you to be among us...Kael'thas.
> 
> Kael'thas, holding a Bloody Mary: I am a distinguished scholar, Archmage, and I think I am fully capable of writing this novel in the Author's stead.
> 
> Chromie: The Author's inactivity has gone on for far too long, and we have to assume the worst: the Author is dead.
> 
> Khadgar: She had such good cookies :c
> 
> Kael'thas: It is to be expected. She had a good run, but I would take Dalaran over a disease-filled university any day. The Author is most likely dead in a ditch somewhere.
> 
> Khadgar: Don't say that!!
> 
> Chromie: Well, we have to assume she's gone for good, and we have to continue the story for now...! We can't leave it up to Illidan and Jaina again. They're too depressing! And that's coming from someone who's witnessed the entire history of Azeroth unfold!
> 
> Kael'thas: To answer one of Khadgar's earlier implicit inquiries, that is another reason why I'm here. My two exes ripped apart this story like the battered heart inside my chest. As usual, I'm here to clean up their mess.
> 
> Khadgar: Wait...when did you and Illidan—?!
> 
> Chromie: Please, Khadgar, that's so old news. Like Burning Crusade old. We're living in the now, where the Author is probably dead in a ditch, the story must go on, and we're the only three capable in Azeroth to write it!
> 
> Khadgar: Alright...we should come up with a name for ourselves, at the very least. How about the Fellowship?
> 
> Kael'thas: Very original, Mithrandir. I suggest Kael's Moving Castle. 
> 
> Chromie: No way! We should totally be Team Targaryen!
> 
> Completely Alive and Breathing Author: ...
> 
> Author: AHEM.
> 
> All three: Oh.
> 
> Author: Contrary to popular belief, there is still a pulse in this body. Shoo, you three, and readers hang tight: get ready for the spam of chapters you deserve. Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!


	19. "Sylvanas' Beloved Punching Bags"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Baby-Proof the battlefield.

Arrows whistled past me as I skirted across wells of electric currents. There was a constant hum of energy like a swarm of locusts. The make-believe creatures assaulted my skin with their stingers in the form of frigid raindrops. 

The Thunder King cackled, the heavens rumbling in tune. He was hard to look at: a pillar of blinding light and heat left untouched by the rain. All of the wind and sound surrounded this one focal point, the one figure who seemed at ease in chaos. 

“So Jaina, how goes your quest for revenge?” Sylvanas taunted over the plethora of noise. 

“It's as successful as your last encounter with an undead monarch!” Jaina threw back at her, conjuring shards of ice to pummel at the Thunder King. 

I barely caught Sylvanas’ growl, nearly mistaking it for the wrath of the tempest, and the next assault of arrows came down faster than the water droplets. 

I saw an opening in the twirling arcs of sparks and leapt forward. I struck on the inside of Lei Shen’s calves, making thin, searing slashes.

For a split second, the Mogu king’s eyes flashed down to me. 

_ Oh, crap. _

I yelped as his fist came down. My nostrils burned from the tingling force in the air. I could easily dodge, but the others could not. Warriors and expeditioners from both the Alliance and the Horde filled the hall, some still standing, some lying unmoving on the floor. I grabbed the arm of a white-haired blood elf before he took the blow.

The Thunder King’s fist left the stone floor shattered in his wake. I pitied the poor architects of the palace, then glanced up at the blood elf I saved. 

He was taller than the others, with an eyepatch covering half his gaze. He seemed to have an air of importance, somehow. “My thanks, little one.”

My head cocked to the side. “Who the hell are you?”

The blood elf ranger was caught off guard by this answer, his one eye going wide. When he opened his mouth, Sylvanas interrupted him from across the terrace, “Theron! Strider! Get a move on!”

We shared another look. 

“You too, huh?” I said.

He sighed, suddenly looking much older. “My closest friends think alcohol is the problem.” 

I shook my head, both of us knowing that was the wrong source of his frown lines. I still had no idea who the blood elf was, but I felt sympathy for him. From the looks of it, he was another one of Sylvanas’ beloved living punching bags. I hesitantly reached up and patted his shoulder, “If you’d like, I can suggest a therapist for anger management.” 

“I’d rather have a bottle of Dalaran Sunrise instead.” The half-blind blood elf admitted. Electricity crackled in the air, and flames were starting to build behind us. Both of us ignored it. The ranger glanced back at Sylvanas, “And I don't think that would help.”

We watched together in silence as the heart of the chaos flung arrows and insults alike, the only person uninjured among the people still standing. 

My gaze caught the ranger’s once more. “Good luck to you.”

“And to you, little one. But next time, do me a favor, and don't spare my life.”

“Uh...sure?”

The elderly blood elf squared his shoulders, raised his sword, and sprinted towards Lei Shen like a cliff diver with a death wish. I remained in place for a moment, everything around me still on fire, rain howling and spitting in my face.

_ Wow. And I thought I had problems. _

I shook my head, ending my reverie, and started to look for my brothers.

I carefully danced across the wet stone, littered with bodies beneath. My eyes checked each for a head of blue hair or battered turban. The sound of wings flapping filled my ears.

“Wrathion!” I looked to the side as his tiny dragon form landed on my shoulder. Wrath heaved, his small set of fangs poking out as he struggled to catch his breath against the rain. Suddenly he stared forward and his beady eyes went wide. Pain flared in the back of my skull.

I ducked as the bolt of lightning stretched out, lashing at a pillar behind us. I staggered with Wrathion on my shoulder to avoid the chunks of rock that went flying. 

“Where’s Kalec?” I shouted over the rain. I wiped at my goggles, hoping to clear them off from the onslaught of droplets. 

A rumble left Wrathion’s chest, and he motioned with one of his wings. 

Kalec was where he always was: at Jaina’s side. There was a glow of heat surrounding them, a fire spell burning off the rain. They looked ethereal and godlike. Everything around them swirled with energy and vibrant bursts of color. 

The Thunder King noticed this powerful pairing. His two glowing orbs filled with moonlight turned on the mages and a dark chuckle left his chest. 

“ _ I am Lei Shen, slayer of kings and gods! You have made a grave mistake!” _

The Thunder King leaned upon two pedestals and they ignited with light. Against the weight of the rain, I felt strands of my hair stand up from the voltage.

I found myself taking an unconscious step towards Kalec. Wrath hissed in my ear and tugged at my hair. I winced at the pain and turned to him, “Ow! What is it?”

Lei Shen roared as his body was set ablaze with light. Stone cracked, thunder boomed. 

Jaina and Kalec exchanged a look. Without words, Kalec’s form shimmered. Faint outlines of a larger shape rose over him, all the while he stared at Jaina. A new shade of blue rippled across the sky. 

Wings.

As Kalecgos the dragon appeared, Jaina climbed up and mounted the former mage. Her hair glistened like starlight upon a sea of cobalt. 

The wind whistled by me and agony bloomed in my torso. I glanced down, and an  _ arrow _ was poking out of my side. I gaped and sought her gaze across the room. 

“You SHOT me!” I yelled at Sylvanas. 

“Friendly fire, Strider!” She hissed. “Get over it!” 

Wrathion’s form shuddered. I realized he was laughing at me. 

I raised two fingers to the dragon on my shoulder and flicked him off. He squawked in retaliation. 

“Little jerk,” I muttered, and with little grace I stumbled to the nearest pillar and leaned against it.

“You too, huh?”

I came to the sharp realization that the pillar I chose was already taken, and looked up at Vereesa Windrunner. Three familiar-looking arrows were also embedded in her side. 

I groaned. “Not another one.” 

As the Thunder King and the colossal azure dragon fought behind us, Vereesa and I wordlessly exchanged bandages and health potions. The encounter secretly mystified me, but I was too fearful to say anything until the silence stretched on. 

“It really doesn't bother you that I work for the Horde?” I said, grimacing as the arrowhead scratched at my insides.

“Are you joking?” She remarked. “I pity you. You’re a part of my sister’s breakfast club as well, aren't you?”

I stared at her, dumbfounded.

“Jaina shares stories— _ hah _ !” Without mercy, the Windrunner sister yanked one of the arrows out of her side. “She says you always steal her food.”

I felt my cheeks flare with heat. “It's not my fault that a lot of her dishes go missing. There are a lot of shady folks in taverns.” 

“Says the rogue,” I thought I saw the slightest hint of a smirk on her pale lips. But it was gone before I could register it. 

After the painful and terrifying bonding moment with Sylvanas’ sister, we nodded to one another, promised never to speak of this moment again, and I left the pillar behind. 

Kalec’s new form dominated the terrace. His tail and wings swatted away deadly electric currents like flies as Jaina conjured spell after spell.

The two seemed fine, so I let them be. Wrathion found his way back to me, but this time, he transformed briefly into his humanoid self. 

“You promised me his heart,” Wrathion gestured with his talons at the Thunder King. “A heart for a heart, dear  _ sister.” _

I sighed and silently nodded. “Stay here. It won't be pretty.” 

I let myself melt into the shadows. My skin blurred before my own eyes. It was hard to believe that there were any shadows with so much light, but the two forces relied on each other for existence. With every fire comes smoke. And many people forgot that dragons harbored both. 

My feet didn't make a sound against the slick stone. I had already made it halfway across the platform when thunder made all surroundings shudder. 

The water slowly trickled up from the floor, forming faces, with two eye sockets dancing with electricity.

These new water-dancers moved fluidly, striking down soldiers before they were aware of their existence. Wordlessly, two of the puppets turned their heads in my direction. 

My swords were in the air before I materialized, hacking at liquid limbs and blazing eyes. Each kick and fling of my swords sent parts of their bodies flying, only to be regrown by the onslaught of rain. 

With a huff, I impaled one on my sword and let go. The figure stood there, staring at the blad embedded in its transparent chest. 

My free hand reached for a crystal shard, and struck at it's emotionless face.

The water-dancer started to grow darker, a brownish color flooding it's liquid form. As the color spread, weeds and flowers started to grow across the soil that overpowered veins pulsing with electricity. 

I turned to the second one without pause and landed two slashes before it made a move. In place of the water-dancers were two humanoid-shaped shrubs. 

I yanked my sword out of the chest of one, and continued forward without a second glance. 

Kalec let out a howl across the terrace. He was the largest target, and now the outlet of Lei Shen’s frustrations. My knuckles tightened on my swords as his roars echoed across the stone. Jaina’s now wove barriers of arcane, a magical offense missing against the Thunder King. 

I stood behind the massive mogu, every inch of my body throbbing with adrenaline. My feet instinctively moved apart. I heard the sound of a heart pumping wildly as my gaze fixated on the massive figure before me. 

I leapt up from behind, a firm grip already on his shoulder, and my sword slid across his throat. 

As the Thunder King’s body fell to the floor, I jumped off nearby and landed in a crouch. I was already frowning as I looked back at him. He hadn't noticed me at all. Then I noticed the amount of arrows sticking out of him. 

_ Poison. _

“No,” I breathed out the word as I scrambled back to the corpse. With a huff I pushed him over. So many arrows. I knew the tips by heart. I had just pulled one out of me. If the arrow stayed in, it festered, it corrupted everything—

Including the heart.

My shaking fingers reached for a knife kept in my boot as I glanced over the body. I hoped that mogu anatomy was similar to other living forms. With my jaw set, I plunged my knife into the Thunder King’s unmoving chest. 

I had seen so many gruesome things in my life. Infection across the Zangarmarsh, wounds from Legion soldiers, demon hunters during their transformations—but none of it felt as wrong as reaching my hand in someone’s chest to rip out their heart. 

I felt my own pulse thrumming as I worked towards my disgusting objective. What if the poison corroded the heart already? What would Wrathion do? How would I ever find something to help Anduin then? 

I ignored the new color staining my hands and the sound of unnamed contents spattering. I flinched when something sprayed out and droplets stained my cheek, but I didn't stop. 

“Eon, stop, this isn't worth it. Eon...Eona! Please—”

Kalec’s hand landed on my shoulder just as I yanked a large lump out of Lei Shen’s chest. I held it up in my bloodstained hands, shivering as it continued to flutter softly. 

The heart of the Thunder King. 

I finally looked up, finding Wrathion’s eyes, and held out my hands. “A heart for a heart.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“OH MY STARS WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING THAT IN YOUR MOUTH SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT RIGHT OUT—! AH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY AND EATING PEOPLE’S LIMBS!”

“JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE TWO YEARS OLD DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN PUT ANYTHING IN YOUR MOUTH, WRATHION. SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT HEART’S BEEN.”

“I JUST PUT MY HANDS IN A CORPSE, KALEC, WE ALL KNOW WHERE IT’S BEEN, AND IT’S DISGUSTING. HOLD HIM DOWN WHILE I DO THE HEIMLICH MANEUVER.”

“...I detest this family—EONA GET YOUR FILTHY FINGERS OUT OF MY MOUTH—! ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar: Author! You're alive!! c: 
> 
> Author: I missed you too, cucumber dude! I missed all of you so much! Hold on, we have another chapter to shoot out. Long story short on my life in college thus far:
> 
> 1\. first semester: I pass out in the emergency room, lots of puking, demolished two mini-trampolines (one with a really bad case of BO), open up a coconut in someone's dorm (for research purposes of course...yeah not really), wrote a book of said first week of college in the emergency room, sneak into another dorm hall to use free massage chairs on a bi-monthly basis, dye my hair a wacky color because I'm secretly a child and I love purple, nearly tear apart a bathroom for said hair dyeing. 
> 
> 2\. second semester: we have a break-in to our dorm (don't worry, they didn't take important stuff!), getting my roommate sucked into a Game of Thrones black hole, somehow deciding to take a senior class in my first year of college because my brain cells no longer work, doing a Studio Ghibli marathon because I need positive vibes in my life again and I feel a deep spiritual connection with the Cat King from the weirdly-titled The Cat Returns. 
> 
> Phew. That felt like a lot. Sorry on the long, desert-dry pause on chapters and the speedy A/N, I'm trying to get some more of this story out! We have at least one more chapter coming up today! Hold tight, Awesome Adventurers! Love fortune and glory to you!!
> 
> **Super sorry if I made some people uncomfortable with the yanking-out-heart thing. We don't have any other instances like this, and I think it's too obvious that I've been idolizing Edgar Allan Poe too much.


	20. "A Very Good Weird"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Don't melt from overwhelming cuteness.

My knuckles rapped on the window pane softly. I ducked down as it opened.

I looked up into eyes as blue as the sky, so calming and breathtaking. My breath caught in my chest as I admired their beauty. 

“I'm sorry, I'm looking for an angel that fell from the heavens recently. Have you seen him?” I grinned as I pulled myself up to the windowsill. 

Anduin embraced me right as I appeared, overwhelming my senses with him. I sighed when I breathed in his scent, his hair tickling my cheek. I heard him murmur, “I missed you. So much…”

“I missed you too,” I pulled back just enough to catch his pink-tinted cheeks in the dim lantern light. For a moment we just stood there, smiling at each other. I probably should’ve done something. There were so many things to say, yet all of them paused on my tongue. A unique feeling of pure excitement took over, and I found myself relishing in just his presence. 

Eventually I got a grip on myself and leaned in for a kiss. His lips met mine eagerly, and my skin started to tingle from the softness I missed so much. My fingers grazed across his jawline, soaking in all of him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The soft pressure of his lips was soon accompanied by the feeling of his tongue tracing the outline of my mouth—

_ Wait, what? _

I instinctively froze at the new gesture, and cursed myself for locking up so quickly when Andy pulled barely an inch away. “Sorry! I read about that in a book the other day, a-and I wanted to try it with you...was it too weird?”

Now it was my turn for my naturally-rosy cheeks to flare a bright crimson. “Uh, a little—but a good weird, I think...can you try that again?” 

Andy’s mouth met mine once more, and I felt his tongue make the same movement, leaving a trail of searing heat and bubbliness in his wake. 

When Andy pulled away again, I blinked a few times, trying to remember how to form words. “Wow. That's…”

“A  _ good _ weird?” His eyebrow arched.

“A very good weird,” When I giggled, my lips grazed his. “So I guess they upgraded the curriculum for prince school then?”

“It was more of an independent study, to be honest.”

“Oh. Very useful,” We laughed together, and the harmony made my heart squeeze. Without completely pulling apart, Andy closed the window and we snuggled into his bed. I immediately reached out for his fingers and entangled them with mine. We faced one another, studying one another from our propped-up position on his pillow. 

“So what inspired this independent study?” I teased, giving his fingers a squeeze. 

Andy shrugged and his face burned up as he averted his eyes. “Well, when you were gone, I couldn't stop thinking about you—speaking of when you were gone, how was it?”

My eyes widened. Flashes of sea monsters, nearly drowning, getting maimed by a close friend, slicing at water-dancers, and plunging my hands into the chest of a corpse flit across my mind. 

“...Nothing postcard worthy.” I said.

Andy gave me a look.

“Okay, to be fair, any adventure without you there sucks,” I admitted unwillingly. Then something else came to mind. “Oh! Your souvenir!”

I reached down into my pockets as Anduin scolded me for such a vague answer. “I'm more concerned with what happened on that trip, Eona—”

“Ta da!” I held up the box for him. Andy frowned.

“...Eon.”

“Yes?”

“What does a  _ box of candy hearts _ have to do with Thunder Isle?”

I booped his nose with the tip of my finger. “It's an inside joke. Don't worry, it’ll make you laugh eventually.”

I was certainly hoping I would laugh at it soon. I changed the subject before I could gag from memories. “Come  _ on _ ! I was thinking about you the whole time while I was away. What happened when I was gone—do you feel any better?” 

Andy’s gaze left mine again, staring down at the box of candy hearts. He started to open the box and his voice was less animated. “Coincidentally, whenever you’re not around, things aren't as exciting either.”

“How do you feel?” I asked again, studying his form for the usual winces. There were dark circles beneath his eyes. Usually when the pain was worse, he didn't sleep as much. That was another reason why I started visiting him at night: to keep his mind off the torment.

“About the same,” He admitted. “And it doesn't help to know you’re keeping something from me.” 

Andy was right, but it still stung to hear him say it. “I'm sorry...I just don't want to tell you something that will make you upset.”

His eyes met mine. “Eona, you’re one of the few people that doesn't treat me like a fragile piece of glass. Please don't become one of them.” 

Andy turned so he was on his back, and I noticed his grimace when he did so. I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him properly. 

“You really want to hear?” 

Andy paused. His head turned to look at me, “I do. But I did keep my identity from you when we first met. I can never apologize for that. So I suppose, if there are details you don't feel comfortable sharing...I won't push you.”

We sat in silence for a long time. My heart clenched at his words. Out of all the people on Azeroth, who would always be on my side? No matter what? Andy supported my views, whether it be the war between the Alliance and the Horde or whether dwarves were better for the environment than night elves. Andy would probably agree with my ideals on justice for Garrosh too, knowing his kind-heartedness. He was right: he should know. And I wanted him to. I wanted to be close to him. To talk and hear what he had to say. I trusted his words more than anyone. I trusted him.

I sat up and leaned over him. “I want to tell you.”

His surprised facial expression made me smile. He showed so many more emotions than he used to. “Only if you want to.”

“I do.” I said, reaching for his hand. I gave him a confirming squeeze. 

“Thank you,” Andy reached up, caressing the hairs that fell down and tickled the side of his face. My lips curved up at the gesture.

So, I took a deep breath, and I told him everything. Everything that took place on Thunder Isle came out of my mouth, and I found it easier to stare at Anduin’s face while doing so than I thought. I told him every detail until my story ended at his window.

“Hmm, you’re right. These are kind of funny,” He peered closely at one of the candy hearts. We had moved during my story; Andy’s head was now in my lap, and I was playing with the sunlight strands of his hair as he inspected one of the candy hearts. 

I smirked. I was shocked at how good I felt after I told him everything. I felt...lighter. And not because he had been popping candy hearts into my mouth throughout the story. 

Andy had been quiet for most of my story: I was shocked at how little commentary he provided, even during the scary parts. 

“You didn't say very much,” I pointed out, smoothing his hair away from his forehead.

“Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt. Are you open to questions now?”

“Of course.” I replied. 

“Want another one first?” He held up the candy heart to me.

“Sure,” I leaned forward and carefully took the candy heart with my lips from his fingers. I pressed a kiss against his palm before I pulled away. 

Andy smiled, and began to speak, “You seemed very upset when you spoke about the water incident. I mean, you had every reason to, yet...it seems like there’s something else that sets you on edge. Do you not like the water?”

My face puckered up. “I used to love it. I visited the Zangarmarsh all the time, it was my favorite place on Outland. But...when I was younger, my mom wasn't around a lot. So other people looked after me when I was growing up, and one of them happened to be a naga…”

My throat closed up, and I did not dare to continue. Andy’s eyebrows scrunched together as he noticed this. “Did something happen to them?”

I nodded, freezing up as I felt the taste of bile in my mouth. “I'm sorry, I promised to tell you everything, but...I have to be careful when I talk about her.”

“Why?”

The very naga we spoke of was like a mother to me. She was the first one to introduce me to music, too. But the way she...died...so gruesomely...I couldn't speak her name without throwing up. 

“It upsets my stomach,” I said, not wanting to explain more for fear of vomiting up my insides.

Andy nodded quickly and changed the subject. “Sorry. I was just wondering, if you ever visited Stormwind one day…it is right next to the sea...”

The sickly feeling nearly vanished at Anduin’s words. “I would love to visit, Andy.”

“But we have a harbor...and canals…” Andy’s eyes widened as he came to this realization.

I laughed and pressed a kiss into his hair. “I’ll be okay, as long as you’re with me. Besides, if I ever visit Stormwind, I don't think the canals are going to be the most dangerous part of my visit.” 

Andy frowned. “You mean the guards.”

“Your people aren't exactly...fans of mine.” I admitted regretfully. 

Anduin’s stare flitted all over me. “I wouldn't let them hurt you.”

His confession summoned tears to my eyes. I willed them not to spill as I blinked them away. Anduin’s words were so soft, there wasn't a hint of malice on his tongue. But there was a resignation to his tone that he wouldn't allow otherwise. 

I leaned over and rubbed my nose against his. “You wanna know something?”

I rejoined our hands and pressed his palm against my heart. “This is all yours.”

Andy smiled and my eyes fluttered shut to another kiss. I never realized that the world had a secret currency of hearts. And I never knew I would give mine up so quickly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: AWWWWWWWW
> 
> Khadgar: The power of love c:
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: The power of dorks.
> 
> Khadgar: As far as steamy romance novels go, they were adorable!
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: And that is as far as your romantic knowledge reaches.
> 
> Khadgar: So ten-thousand years of pining for a woman who doesn't like you is an improvement?
> 
> Illidan Stormrage: It is a step up.
> 
> Tyrande Whisperwind: It really isn't. 
> 
> Kael'thas Sunstrider: As a true expert in the field of wooing lovers, I approved of the exchange. 
> 
> Sylvanas Windrunner: As history recalls, didn't Jaina dump you for Arthas? Arthas Menethil? You know, the butcher who ruined thousands of lives and is the reason why Jaina's relationship bar is low enough to include Kalecgos. 
> 
> Kalec: ...
> 
> Kalec: What do you have against ME??
> 
> Sylvanas Windrunner: Hmm, I believe I heard something. It was the sound of a secondary character who does not hold the interest of the public. 
> 
> Kael'thas Sunstrider: You know, I am an expert on burns, and you might want to tend to that one. 
> 
> Author: I missed this so much :3 more coming soon, Awesome Adventurers! Hopefully a lot sooner than last time! Love, fortune and glory to you!


End file.
